Mr and Mrs
by Kariesue
Summary: While in San Francisco, John and Teyla go undercover for the military. Will their new roles change things for them? And how much will be pretend?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **I do not own any of the SGA characters. So sad :(

**rating and warnings: **starts K+ then moves to M for later chapters. rated M for steam and some possible squick.

**Word count**: ~91,000 plus (the story is **complete** and will take a while to post. It is 19 chapters and I will try and post at least one, if not more, every day)

**A/N: **This was written for the _sgareversebang challenge_ and was inspired by the incredible art work of **jeyla4ever**. Post Season Five.

**Thanks: **To **Jeyla** for her inspiring piece and for giving me the _gentle_ nudge, to **sagey** because you are always there for me, always! To **puerta**, miss you honey!

**Feedback: **Always loved and appreciated. Reviews give me incentive to continue writing. Sometimes they spawn little baby plot bunnies.

**.**

**Mr. and Mrs**.

by _kariesue_

_._

_Chapter 1_

_._

"John Sheppard? Holy crap, that is you!"

Colonel John Sheppard turned around and stared at the tall, blond man who had just addressed him. It took a second before he realized who it was.

"Greg?" he replied then looked at the gold cluster pin on his blue uniform. "Or should I say Major Mullane? How the hell are you? It's been what, fifteen years?"

The man reached out and John grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"I think it's been more than that, Shep. And we were both still Second Lieutenants back then. But now you're a …" the man paused to stare in disbelief at the eagle on his old friend's collar. "Colonel! Holy crap," he exclaimed again. "How the heck did you get promoted to full bird? I never even thought you'd still be in the service."

John just shrugged and rolled his eyes. He hated having attention drawn to him and a few people were now staring. But luckily none of them knew him and they also knew enough not to stop and stare at a full Colonel.

And that had only happened a short while ago and he'd been absolutely stunned by it. But the sacrifice he was willing to make for not only his country but the whole planet by taking out the super hive ship from the inside was enough for the President to promote him to full Colonel and present him with the Medal of Honor as well. He had to admit that had felt pretty good.

But now Atlantis had been sitting in the harbor outside San Francisco for over a month and it didn't look like it was going anywhere in the immediate future. The IOA and high ranking military brass had lots to say about whether it should stay on Earth or go back to Pegasus and they weren't really letting him in on the discussions. He knew what _his _answer would be.

So right now he was visiting Travis Air Force Base about an hour's ride from San Francisco, or a shorter flight over in a helicopter, to help with some training. He wasn't crazy about it but it kept him and his team busy. Well all except Rodney who was taking the opportunity to delve deeper into the city's systems since they had no other missions at the moment.

John looked back at Greg knowing he hadn't seen the man since a short while after flight training. He touched the new pin he had attached to the collar of his camouflage BDU's and smirked. "Just got these last week. You wouldn't believe who I had to suck up to to get them."

Mullane pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "The John Sheppard I know would never suck up to anyone for any reason. So you've either changed quite a bit or you're lying through your teeth. And knowing you, you're lying. You know you never did like taking credit and getting attention for anything. So what are you doing at Travis? Are you assigned here now?"

"Nah," John replied. "Just visiting. I'm currently waiting for some bureaucratic big wigs to get the stick out of their asses and make a decision on the base I've been at for the past five years. In the meantime, I get to do some training and testing of some of the new fighters you have here."

"Oh, red tape, you gotta love it, huh?" Greg bantered back. "Hey, you got time for a cup of coffee? I'd love to hear what the heck you've been up to the last fifteen years."

John glanced down at his watch and knew he had plenty of time. Ronon and Teyla would be working with their trainees for at least another half hour.

"Sure. But I gotta warn you most of what I've been doing, you don't have clearance to hear. So I might have to make up a few things. That's okay with you, right?"

Greg just laughed and clapped John on the back. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Shep. Come on."

They moved through the halls until they settled with a cup of coffee in a corner of the mess hall. John was still cringing at all the salutes they got and the serious looks once they saw his eagles. He wasn't used to that. Most of the men on Atlantis knew he hated ceremony and simply stood a bit taller and straighter when with him. But now that they were sitting, he hoped everyone would ignore him.

"So, last time I saw you, that pretty little fiancé of yours was planning a huge shindig of a wedding," Greg reminded John. "Sorry I never got to make it. My new orders came in right before that. But you two must have a whole passel of kids by now, huh?"

John's mouth twisted wryly. "Well, that … didn't work out so well. We uh … never even made it to the second anniversary. Nancy didn't like being alone so much and I really sucked at being a husband. So … no passel of kids."

Greg looked sympathetic. "Oh, man, Shep, I'm sorry. That stinks. Do you still see her at all?"

"I haven't really been in the States long enough over the past eight or nine years to actually see anyone, although she did make an appearance at my Dad's funeral last year. It was … more than a bit … awkward. She's remarried and I'm thinking a lot happier than she was with me. But that's over and done with a long time ago. How about you? You ever get married and have a passel of kids?"

"Yup," Greg answered happily. "Found me a great girl about six years ago and we have a four year old boy and a one year old girl. Best thing I ever did."

"Congratulations, Greg. That's great."

John thought about another little one year old that he knew and then thought about his mother. Teyla and Torren had become more than important in his life and he wondered if their relationship would ever change beyond that of teammates and friends.

Lately he'd been giving that a lot of thought. Kanaan had made his decision to stay in the Pegasus galaxy with the Athosians while Teyla and Torren had come with the city to Earth. And just a few weeks ago when he'd been trying to figure out a way to get them back to Pegasus, Teyla had made a comment that had given him hope.

She had talked about missing her people but had assured him, "I have Torren here and he is my family. As long as I have him with me, I will be fine."

"But Kanaan, …?" John had started to ask and Teyla had shaken her head.

"Kanaan and I have always been good friends but he has chosen a different path from the one I have chosen. And aside from the one night that created our beautiful son, there is nothing but friendship between us."

John had been shocked but he had also felt immense relief and pleasure. And he had started to admit to himself that he had some deep feelings for Teyla. And he'd admit they had been there for a while. When he had found out she was pregnant it had been a huge blow even though he wouldn't admit to himself just why at the time.

And that little boy held a special place in his life, too. He had always loved holding him and playing with him but in the last few weeks he had begun to think of him in other terms. Kanaan might not be here to be a father to him, but John was and he was more than happy to fill the role. And it seemed Teyla was also happy to see him do that.

John looked at Greg and started another line of questioning. "So aside from the whole family thing, what else have you been doing? Still flying or have they convinced you that you'd be better off doing something else?"

"Actually," Greg started, "I went back to school and I'm working with criminal investigations now. I work with some of the civilian agencies as well when the jurisdiction isn't so clear cut. We've got an operation going right now that's giving us a hard time. We're trying to find someone for some undercover work but it's hard to find the right person. You wouldn't be interested, would you?" he joked.

John snorted at the ridiculous statement but did wonder what the situation was. He knew his friend most likely couldn't tell him though_. His_ job was like that, too.

Greg was now looking at John with a big smile on his face and his eyes lit up. "Actually, Shep, you _would _be perfect for this job. We need someone with military background due to the nature of the case but we need someone who isn't well known in the typical military circles. You said you'd been out of the country for quite a few years, right?"

John nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"See, perfect. No one knows you and honestly, you don't really look all that military. Personally I'm wondering who your Military CO is that he allows you to get away with _that_." And he pointed to John's spiky locks sticking straight up as usual.

John got a sheepish look on his face and confessed, "Well_, I'm_ in charge of the military on base and you know I never really _was _one for following regulations too closely. Buzz cuts are highly overrated."

Greg laughed but he shook his head at John's words. "Base CO, huh? Guess that's what you get for being promoted so often. But seriously, John, think about it. You said yourself that you're in between assignments. I can get this cleared with whoever you report to. My boss wants this mess fixed as quickly as we can. It's been going on too long."

John thought what Greg was offering sounded interesting. Anything would be more interesting than hanging out doing paperwork with Woolsey. He needed some action and maybe this was his way of getting it.

"Can you tell me anything about what it is before I go and commit to helping you?"

Greg looked around to make sure there was no one in the vicinity. "I can't give you too much info but bottom line is that somehow our weapons are getting into the hands of the enemy. We have a possible civilian suspect but so far we haven't been able to get anything useful on him. And we honestly don't want to let him know we suspect anything until we find out who his military contact is. Sound like something you want to get involved in?"

John grinned and thought he could use some excitement and this was probably a whole lot safer than battling the Wraith. He wouldn't have to deal with anyone sucking the life out of him. Maybe he could get his team involved somehow and save them the constant boredom as well.

"How long do you think it'll take to get the goods on this guy and find his accomplice?" John asked wondering about a time table.

Greg tilted his head and shrugged. "I can't really say but I'd guess it'll be at least a month. We need someone to get close to the suspect and get him to trust them enough to bring them into the business. We've got an empty house next door to this guy that's for sale and the owners are willing to let us use it for surveillance. But we can't just put some guys inside with cameras because the one we're after is too savvy for that. We need someone, actually a _couple_ would be best, to blend in with the neighbors."

"So I'd need a wife," John clarified. "You have any specifications for one?"

Greg made a face and said, "No, although it really should be someone who has similar training in weapons and combat. But it'd have to be someone you could get along with since this couple would have to be _very _convincing. You know, lovey dovey type of thing. It wouldn't do if this guy discovered our couple in separate bedrooms, being all platonic."

Greg looked at John carefully and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know someone like that, would you? Someone who can kick ass and take no names. And put up with your ornery personality and your snoring?"

John's eyes twinkled as he responded, "I might have someone who fits that bill. You want to meet her? She's part of my team and she happens to be here today helping with some hand to hand training."

Greg gulped down the last of his now cold coffee and stood up. "Let's go."

They chatted along the way, talking about different places they had been to and what types of aircraft they had flown and soon they were at one of the big gyms. There were quite a few small groups gathered in the room and John looked around and quickly spotted Teyla. She was probably the smallest one present.

He steered Greg along a side wall and noticed the man's eyes had been drawn to one of the instructors who had to be at least six feet and bulging with muscles. He nudged John and asked, "Is that her? She looks like she could handle herself."

John just laughed and pointed in the direction of the lovely Athosian. Although today she didn't have on her traditional Athosian sparring outfit. They figured that would raise too many eyebrows. She was wearing a pair of black, stretchy capris and a sports bra. John hadn't seen her in this as she had worn another outfit here. Now he took the time to truly appreciate her form. And the clothes really did emphasize her _very nice_ form.

Now it was Greg's turn to laugh. "Not that I don't think you wouldn't have a ball pretending to be married with that one, do you honestly expect me to think that tiny thing can handle it if she gets in big time trouble?"

John grinned. "Just watch."

And sure enough the next opponent Teyla had was a very large man who was almost a foot taller than her and equally as wide. Teyla merely bowed her head and began giving him instructions to attack her.

"Do not be shy," she coaxed the young man. "I will try not to hurt you."

The soldier jumped at her and she twisted sideways to avoid him. He began throwing punches and kicks and Teyla either blocked them or sidestepped them with her precision and agility. She managed a few hits and kicks as well. When the man finally got a hold of her from behind she jabbed her elbow into his abdomen and twisted again to throw him to the ground face down and kept him immobile with her knee in his back.

"Hmmm!" Greg hummed when he saw what the petite little woman had done to one of their stronger soldiers. "Maybe she _could_ manage this little adventure. You sure _you _could handle having her in bed with you every night, Shep? She pulls some of those moves on you and you might not survive. How long have you known her?"

John just nodded, "Over five years and yeah, I think I can handle her. Maybe not _physically_ but we'll get along just fine. Why don't I introduce you to her and to the other member of my team who's here?"

He waited for Teyla and Ronon to finish their sparring and instruction then waved them over.

John hooked his thumb in Greg's direction and said, "I found an old buddy of mine who went through flight training with me. Major Greg Mullane, this is Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen. They're members of my team."

Greg looked at them suspiciously. "You two aren't military, are you?"

John just laughed as he stared at Ronon's dreadlocks. "No, even _I'm_ not _that_ lenient. They're both local to where I've been stationed but they've been a huge asset in our basic mission."

Greg nodded. "And I know better than to ask what that mission is or where you've been. And it's very nice meeting you."

Greg held out his hand and Ronon shook it first then Teyla.

"So can we get some embarrassing stories from when Sheppard was younger and you knew him?" Ronon asked with a snort. "Could be useful information at a later time."

John just rolled his eyes and said, "No blackmail stories today, maybe another time. Listen, Greg has an interesting proposition for me and I wanted to ask your opinion on if I should take him up on his offer."

"You are not leaving us, are you, John?" Teyla asked anxiously her face searching his.

John just smiled. "Not permanently, no. But Greg needs some help and I seem to have the time now."

They moved to a more private spot and John filled them in on the basic premise and asked what they thought.

"Sounds like fun," Ronon grunted his assent. "Got anything like that for me? I've been bored out of my mind since we've been hanging around here. Not that your country isn't great and all but I need a little more action than teaching soldiers how to beat each other up."

"Actually," Greg spoke up, "you could come in very handy if you'd be willing to pose as Shep's bodyguard. We need him to appear very important and rich and possibly have some danger surrounding him so it's very plausible that he'd have a bodyguard near him. Interested?"

"Yeah, like I said, sounds like fun."

"And uh, Teyla," John started cautiously. "I was uh … wondering if you could help out, too. I'd need someone to pose as my wife in order to blend in with the neighborhood and get closer to the suspect and _his_ wife."

"You would wish _me _to do this?"

John couldn't quite read her but he thought she looked amused. But then her brow furrowed and she questioned, "What of Torren? You said this assignment could last over a month. I could not be away from him for that length of time."

John looked at Greg's confused face and explained, "Torren is Teyla's son. He just turned a year several weeks ago."

Greg nodded his head in understanding. "I don't see why you couldn't have him with you although you might want to have another individual responsible for him. Most of the people in the neighborhood we're talking about have nannies. We could arrange for someone to do that."

"Amelia," Ronon volunteered. "Bet she'd be willing to watch Torren. She loves that kid."

John chuckled. "You wouldn't have any other motives for volunteering her now, would you, Chewie?"

The mischievous grin on Ronon's face said it all.

Teyla looked cautious as she replied, "As long as he is not in any danger, that would be acceptable."

"What about the child's father?" Greg asked. "Would he be opposed to this? We can't have another '_Dad_' coming onto the scene."

"He's … not in the picture anymore," John told him and Greg looked satisfied.

"So, you're willing to do this, Shep? It would mean a lot to me."

John looked at Ronon and Teyla and knew they were up for it but he also knew he needed to discuss this a bit more in detail with Teyla. Plus he needed to get the okay from Woolsey and probably Landry as well.

"Let me get back to you, Greg. I need to okay it with a few people first. And you said you could have your boss call my boss, well that'd be General Hank Landry at Cheyenne Mountain. Get his okay and we're one step closer."

Greg's eyes narrowed. "Cheyenne Mountain? Odd place to be stationed out of. Don't they do deep space telemetry or something?"

"Or something," John revealed cryptically and Greg knew better than to ask any more questions. John and Greg both pulled out cards and scribbled numbers on them then handed them to each other.

"Here's my cell number. Let me talk it over with these guys and a few other people and I'll get back to you. You work on Landry's approval on your end. Hopefully we can put something together. I'll be in touch."

Greg shook hands all around and John waved as they left. He wasn't sure yet if this was a good thing to do. He'd never really done undercover work but he knew how to schmooze with the rich and get invited to parties. And he knew how to talk business and get cut in on deals. He'd learned that much from his father. Maybe it would finally come in useful.

But he wondered about having Teyla so close. Maybe this was also a great opportunity to see how they would be in close quarters. They'd been that way on many missions but it was rare that they shared a bed and pretended to be husband and wife. But he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather do it with than Teyla. But she needed to know exactly what it entailed before she accepted the job. He would make sure she knew.

And he really hoped she'd do it. He could think of nothing better than being a family with Teyla and Torren. Of course if they ended up still as just friends afterwards, he might regret that he had allowed himself the small indulgence. But he would take whatever he could get.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"That's the last story, TJ, time for bed," John told the little boy who was sitting in his lap on Teyla's couch.

The child stood in John's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and mumbled, "Da."

John held the boy tight and pretended he was actually his son. He knew 'Da' was Torren's way of saying John but he _liked_ to think it was Torren's way of saying he was like a Dad to him.

And he had been hanging out with the boy ever since he had been born, doing things that fathers do with their sons. But he had never wanted to take the place of the child's real father, Kanaan. But he was not in the picture right now and the way the IOA was stalling regarding the city going back, he knew Kanaan might never be in the picture again.

And that left John acting as surrogate Dad. After all, children needed a father. Even with all the problems he'd had with his, he and his Dad had gotten along much better when he was younger and enjoyed being together. It was only after his Mom died and he had gotten old enough to start thinking about a career, that his Dad had interfered.

Teyla came out of the bathroom and smiled at them snuggling up on the couch. She did so love seeing John and Torren together. John had been wonderful and had made sure that her son had a father figure. It had only been a month since they had left the Pegasus Galaxy where Kanaan had decided to stay but John had been involved with Torren even before that.

It had taken some of her people a few months to be brought back to their original form and then Kanaan had been very nervous in the city with the advanced technology. He had much preferred being with the rest of their people on New Athos. And to be truthful, he had known that they were not meant to be together in a romantic way. The one night they had shared was an aberration and would not be repeated.

And Kanaan also knew the reason behind that was John Sheppard. She and Kanaan had a bond where they both had '_the gift'_ and it had allowed them to sense the emotions of the other. And Teyla had been unable to hide her deep feelings for John from Kanaan. She had never meant to hurt him however she could not pretend feelings for him that were not there. Kanaan understood and she thought that was one of the reasons he had chosen to stay on New Athos even though she was taking their son with her to Earth.

"Come, my precious," Teyla cooed at Torren and John gave the boy a kiss on his cheek and handed him over to Teyla. She kissed him sweetly as well and settled him in his cot with a light blanket covering him.

John had stood up as he passed the child to his mother and now stood next to Teyla watching as Torren found his thumb and began to soothe himself to sleep.

"He is such a good baby," Teyla whispered as his eyes grew heavy and closed. "I do not know what I did to be allowed such a gift but I am thankful every day."

"You've done a lot of things, Teyla," John softly returned. "You're a good person and you deserve any happiness you can get. And _I'm_ thankful to have you for a friend."

Teyla gazed up at him with an impish smile. "And soon to be wife, is that not correct?"

John grinned and pulled on her hand, tugging her to sit back on the couch with him.

"Let's talk about all the details of this assignment before we go making any final decisions, okay?"

"Certainly," Teyla agreed. "That is wise."

"First off, you know this could take a month or longer as we need to infiltrate this guy's business and find out who his contact is in the military. And that will be the hardest part, making this guy trust us. That's one of the reasons that our _'marriage'_ needs to be as real as possible. If we just act platonic, he's not gonna buy it and he'll know we're plants."

"Plants?" Teyla questioned looking over at the green foliage she had in the corner of her quarters.

John chuckled. "Not that kind of plant. We're being _planted_ in this role pretending to be something we aren't."

At Teyla's nod, he continued. "So I just want to make sure you understand what's involved here. And I'm not talking about the dangerous stuff, because if this guy finds out who we really are, it won't be pleasant. But we need to truly act as a married couple and that means holding hands, kissing, calling each other pet names and … sleeping in the same bed each night."

At this last statement, John got a bit flustered. "I mean we only have to _sleep_ … you know really _sleep _we don't have to do all the stuff that married couples do but we can't really be in separate bedrooms. It just wouldn't look right. And Greg said this guy is suspicious enough that he'd notice anything amiss, like a different bedroom for each of us. I just want you to be aware of that, Teyla."

Teyla kept her typical serene face on as she answered, "Yes, John, I am aware that we would need to play the part and I am fine with that. As long as I do not need to stay away from Torren for any length of time I believe it will be acceptable. And I spoke with Amelia and she seems amenable to playing the role of nanny to Torren. I believe she is also eager to have a bit more excitement than we have been having and she likes the idea of being closer to Ronon."

John laughed softly so as not to wake the baby. "I don't know if as their _employer_ I should allow such things. What do you think, _sweetie_?"

Teyla's eyes opened wide at the endearment then a grin appeared on her face as she replied, "I think that as long as they do their jobs properly, it should not be an issue, _honey_."

"Well I guess if we're going to do this, we should definitely get in some practice acting like a married couple," John suggested and he tried to convince himself he was doing this just for that reason.

"I have never been married before but you have, so what would you suggest?"

"I'm not sure I'm the best one to ask as my marriage wasn't exactly picture perfect." But he looked around and said, "Well, when Nancy and I were actually home at the same time, we sometimes liked to watch TV while sitting close together. We could try that to start."

Teyla got up and turned the set on and John acknowledged that one of the benefits of being on Earth was that they now could get TV shows as they were broadcast. Teyla returned to the couch and sat next to John.

He looked down at her and said, "Maybe we should make sure we get comfortable being so close to each other. It wouldn't do to have this guy see us being awkward together."

"Agreed," Teyla nodded and leaned in close to John.

He lifted his arm and settled it on her shoulder and pulled until she was resting comfortably against him. "See, we can do this. Nothing to it."

"Yes, and it is quite pleasant. Do you not think so, honey?"

John smiled down at her happy face. "Very pleasant, sweetie."

They settled back to watch the show but John knew if anyone asked he wouldn't be able to tell what the plot was or who the bad guy was. He was much too aware of Teyla's toned body, still so soft and pliable touching his in so many spots. Maybe he _wouldn't_ be able to do this. He wanted to. He wanted to have an excuse to touch her and kiss her and hold her hand and stare at her while she slept. But he wasn't sure he could keep his emotions out of it.

Then Teyla smiled up at him and he knew he _would_ be able to do it although he knew it wouldn't be pretend in his case. And as Teyla snuggled up closer, he wondered if maybe she wouldn't be pretending either.

After a while John did admit that he grew more accustomed to having Teyla curled up next to him and he was able to relax a bit more. He was still supremely aware of her but he was a lot less tense. And he knew she was too as she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He gazed down at her face in slumber and knew he should probably wake her up and go back to his room but he didn't want to. He reminded himself that if all went through then he and Teyla would be doing this every night for a while and he could gaze at her beautiful sleeping features all the time.

But he wanted to do more than just look at her. He wanted to touch her and caress her silky skin and kiss her lips until they were swollen with desire. And he wanted to do those things right now. He had been able to hold on to his control for so many years he didn't know why it all of a sudden seemed so hard.

He spent another few minutes just memorizing every little freckle and mark on her face then gently slid his hands under her and scooped her in his arms. She whimpered briefly but settled again quickly when he placed her on her bed.

He looked down and knew she might not be comfortable in some of what she was wearing but he wasn't ready to undress her just yet. He hoped the time would come, and soon, where he would be allowed that liberty. But now was not that time.

So he settled for removing her shoes and socks and undoing the button on her waistband and a few buttons on her shirt. He figured at least she would be able to move a bit more now. His fingers lingered on her flat tummy when he undid her pant button and he closed his eyes at the sensation.

But she started to stir and he quickly removed his hand. He saw her eyes open just a slit and pulled the covers up and over her and she closed them again.

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Good night, Teyla, sweetie. Pleasant dreams."

"Night, John," Teyla answered softly, then added, "Sweet dreams, honey."

John chuckled and let himself out of her quarters once he had checked TJ one last time. As he walked down the hall to his own room, he knew he would have sweet dreams. He'd just held Teyla in his arms for several hours and kissed her cheek.

All of his dreams would be of her and she was the sweetest thing he knew.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Morning all," John greeted the team at their regular table outside overlooking the ocean and the city of Atlantis.

He then leaned down and kissed Teyla on the cheek and said, "Hey, sweetie."

Teyla returned with a big smile and greeted, "Hello. How are you this morning, honey?"

"I'm great and how about you, TJ?" This was to the child who was sitting in his booster seat shoveling Cheerios into his mouth.

The toddler stopped long enough to wave his hands in the air and yell, "Da!"

John pressed a kiss to his cheek as well then settled his tray on the table and himself in the chair next to Teyla. When he glanced up he saw a strange look on Rodney's face.

"Uh, did I miss something? Sweetie, honey? Something happen between you two that I didn't know about?"

Teyla's soft laugh filled the air. "We are simply practicing for when we go undercover as husband and wife. John and I thought it prudent to be comfortable with calling each other endearments."

"Oh, okay," McKay said then looked around again. "That was good. You both seemed like you meant it. So what's the status on this undercover thing anyway?"

"I just talked to Woolsey and he's fine with it. He's aware that the IOA may take a while longer to make any decisions. And he knows I've been bored since there isn't much for me to do here in the city. And he seemed okay with Amelia helping out too. You want to come along today, McKay and see if there's anything you can do? I'm meeting with Greg in a few hours."

Rodney made a sour face. "I'm not going to play your butler or chauffeur if that's what you're looking for. Conan here might like playing the hired help but not me."

"Oh, don't worry," John assured him. "Lorne's already said he'll be the chauffeur. But we probably could use some technology to help us in our little spy games. You up for adapting some of the Ancient tech for surveillance?"

Rodney's eyes grew warm with interest. "Now that, my friend, could be interesting. I'll come along to your meeting and see what it's all about."

"You want to come too, Pal," John asked Torren as the boy poured his milk all over his tray. "I'll bet you're the first undercover baby around here. That's pretty cool in itself, don't you think? Hey, maybe Uncle Rodney can attach some great spy gear to your diaper, huh?"

Teyla just rolled her eyes at his suggestion and Rodney snorted. "Spy gear in the diaper, honestly. Although …" then his eyes glazed over and they knew he had just gotten an idea.

They all laughed. It would definitely be an interesting month.

.

xoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

.

Chapter 2

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is create backgrounds for everyone," Greg explained to the group who had assembled in the empty office space in San Francisco. John, Teyla and even Torren had come over and brought Ronon, Amelia, Lorne and Rodney. They had been introduced to Greg's team.

Besides Greg, there was Aaron Sutherland who was a whiz with computers and technology, Nina Dunton, who would arrange for their housing, clothes, and make sure they had everything they needed to play the part. Then Nick Parker and Gina Colburn were from one of the national agencies and arranged for all the background to be authenticated in case anyone checked. They also had access to quite a bit of information that they otherwise might not be able to get their hands on.

Nina stood up and began. "I've found that the easiest way to remember most of your back story is to keep it as close to reality as possible. Your first names are fine, John and Teyla but we will need to change the last one. I've gone with Sherman, same initials as Sheppard and easy enough to remember."

Nina opened a folder and narrowed her eyes at John. "Now according to our research there's no record of your military service beyond when you were stationed in McMurdo five years ago. And there's no record whatsoever on Mr. Dex and Ms. Emmagen. Now normally I would be concerned about that but it actually works in our favor and apparently General Landry vouches for all of you. And I'm guessing what you did was very top secret and that will help you in this situation. So let's begin."

Within an hour they had their whole lives mapped out and Nina printed out a few sheets so John and Teyla could study it in case any of the questions came up. Lorne, Ronon and Amelia had their own little back stories as well with their subsequent homework.

"We'll start moving in your furniture in a few days but we'll need to get you outfitted with wardrobes that fit who you are. If you have clothes that you think might work, you're welcome to bring them along too, but most of the stuff will be supplied by us."

"So probably _not_ the fifty black t-shirts you own, Sheppard," Rodney quipped. "This will be interesting seeing you in something other than BDU's."

John glared at his friend but did realize he would be wearing civilian clothes ever day. And they'd have to be higher quality than he usually got. But he knew all about the lives of the rich so it wouldn't be as much of a stretch as anyone thought. Ronon was, after all, the only one of them who had seen where he'd grown up.

Agent Parker then got up while Agent Colburn set up a Power Point projected on the wall.

"This is our main suspect," Parker introduced as a picture of a suave, handsome man in his late thirties or so was flashed on the wall. "His name is Philip Traynor. This is his wife, Elise and they have two children, a six year old boy, Jeremy and a three year old girl, Emma. Inside the folder that each of you was given is information on their household help. It would be beneficial if you could strike up friendships and conversations with them. You never know what little details you might get that could be useful."

More information was presented on the types of weapons that they were finding in the hands of people who shouldn't have them. And the government was getting a little anxious about it. Run downs on Traynor's business and financial aspects were discussed as well as scenarios on the best way to infiltrate his organization.

"If we start socially I think he'll be less likely to suspect anything," Colburn said. "Moving you in next door will be key. I've included information about where they shop, get their hair done, what clubs and organizations they belong to and we plan on having you join many of those to quicken the relationship with them."

Torren took that opportunity to clap his hands and yell, "Da!" as he held out his arms to John.

John grinned sheepishly as he took the boy, knowing he had been very good throughout most of the presentation. He whispered a few things in the child's ear and he settled down on his shoulder to suck his thumb. John knew he would probably need a nap soon so he started rubbing his back and he felt Torren relax against him.

But the interruption made Colburn raise her finger in remembrance. "Oh, and Emma Traynor goes to a play group a few mornings a week and we thought it would be great for Torren to go too. But we're thinking if Elise Traynor suggests it, it might be better, less suspicious. So Teyla, fairly soon after you meet them it might be a good thing to ask her for suggestions."

"Yes, certainly," Teyla nodded and agreed.

The group spent another half hour on more details, Rodney had his head together with Aaron, scheming all sorts of technical assistance, then they started to break up. John stood up with Torren now soundly asleep on his shoulder and moved toward Greg.

"Don't worry, Greg, we'll get this guy and whoever he's working with. My team's the best and we've been working together for a while so we're pretty in sync with each other. And with all the other help and info that your team is providing, it should be a piece of cake."

Greg glanced around and saw that Teyla was speaking with Nina so leaned in to John and observed, "You know you make taking care of that baby look like a piece of cake. But you don't have any kids of your own? Maybe you should have."

John just snuggled Torren closer on his shoulder and made a wry face. Then he looked at Teyla and knew having a child with her would be an amazing thing. But he had to concentrate on the mission at hand and work on the Teyla aspect a little at a time.

When he looked back at Greg, his friend was grinning. "So that's how it is with you two, huh? This '_marriage_' thing won't be too much of a hardship for you, I'm guessing. Good luck!"

John just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Thanks." He didn't even want to try and deny his feelings for Teyla. And the next month or so he wouldn't need to. He could give her all sorts of caring and affection and no one would be the wiser. He was actually looking forward to that. He wondered what Teyla was thinking about it, too.

They made arrangements for Teyla to be taken by Nina to get her wardrobe, especially as she had no clue what the rich American wore, but John asked if he could get his own. He knew what he liked and had more than enough knowledge of the right fabrics and brand names and he didn't like the idea of someone else picking out his clothes. It was just a personal thing.

They would spend the next day getting everything ready and making sure their identities checked out if Traynor decided to investigate them. Rodney and Aaron also needed time to put together wedding pictures and photo albums and all the other items a family would have in their possession when they moved. Target time to move was two days from now and then the real show began.

Teyla walked over to John to let him know she was going with Nina. "Do you need me to take Torren with us?"

"Nah," John answered as he looked at Teyla's excited face. He could tell she was enthusiastic about this mission and he was glad. "You won't be able to try on all the clothes you'll need with him crawling around your feet. I'll take him back with me and get someone to stay with him while I do _my_ shopping."

Amelia heard this and moved closer. "I can watch him. I'm gonna be doing it a lot soon anyway and I've certainly babysat him enough that he'll be fine. That way neither one of you will be hindered with him."

John rubbed the boy's back again and pressed a kiss to his head. "I don't really think of him as a hindrance but I know what you mean. Thanks, Amelia."

John then looked at Teyla and snickered, "Now don't spend too much money, _sweetie_. You know how hard I work for that."

Teyla's eyes sparkled with glee at the quip. She stepped closer and pressed herself against John's side. "But I will make sure and get some nice, sexy lingerie while I am out. That should help ease the pain of anything else I spend, right, _honey_?"

John knew he was in trouble now. Teyla was getting into this maybe a little too much. She started to leave then turned back and reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. But that chaste kiss lasted a little longer than was typical of something chaste.

As she headed out the door, he looked at her nicely shaped bottom and pictured it clad in lacy underwear. Yes, he was in trouble.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"I think that's it, sir," Lorne said as he looked around at the empty boxes being removed from the very large house. "The crew managed to get everything put away and cleaned up. You should be all set to go. Did you need anything else?"

John tried to hide the grin at the very subservient way Lorne was addressing him. He knew he needed to play his part now. He channeled his Dad and said, "No, we're all set for now, Lorne. Thank you. If we need anything else, we'll call."

John turned away dismissively and thought he heard Lorne chuckle quietly so he turned and added, "Oh and Lorne, I'll be needing the car at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Please make sure you're punctual."

"Eight o'clock," Lorne said though the words felt unfamiliar to him. They were used to telling time in military standards. "I'll be ready, sir."

John winked at him then turned dismissing him again. He looked for Teyla and found her in the kitchen with Jennifer who had helped put all the dishes and cookware away. She planned on coming in for a short time during the days to '_clean the house'_ and bring any messages back and forth that couldn't be discussed on the phone. With no one going out on missions she had been underused recently too. But she didn't feel too comfortable being deeply involved in a covert operation like this but was more than happy to be a courier of information.

"All set in here, sweetie?" John asked as he sidled up behind Teyla and wrapped his arms around her very tiny waist. He glanced down at the gold ring on his left hand then to the set of rings Teyla was wearing on the hand that now covered his. He knew no one was watching them right now inside the house but Nina had told them they should try and stay in character as often as possible so they didn't forget. He was happy to do the loving husband thing whenever he could.

He felt Teyla lean back into his arms and his heart sped up. He could get used to this very quickly. She gazed up at him and smiled beautifully. "Yes, Jennifer has been most helpful. I cannot believe that everything we have has already been put away. It was so fast."

"You get what you pay for," John quipped though he didn't think Teyla quite understood the saying.

He nuzzled his nose in her hair and sighed, "I don't know about you but I'm bushed. Moving is a lot of work and we didn't even do all of it. But I'm also hungry. You fancy anything special? I'm buying as long as it's quick and can be delivered."

"Ooh, I'll take Chinese," Rodney interrupted as he strolled into the room dragging some papers and his ever present laptop.

"Nobody asked you, McKay," John retorted. "And aren't you supposed to be installing the security system?"

"Yeah, it's all done. You've got a camera in most of the main rooms and I've installed a panic button in quite a few locations. All your other gadgets should be up and running and I've listed here where all the weapons are hidden so you can access them easily if you need to."

He handed John a floor plan of the house with codes written in that they had discussed previously. John studied it for a few seconds but nothing had changed from their earlier arrangements.

"All right, well tonight should be quiet since we haven't even met the neighbors yet. So Teyla and I are going to try and unwind and make sure we're all set for tomorrow's big performance. It's Saturday and Traynor usually goes for his run by seven. I figure if I plan it so I'm just returning from mine around then, we could possibly bump into each other. Even if we don't end up talking at least he's seen me and has a visual of who moved in. Today there were a million people over here and he didn't even get home from work until an hour ago."

"You actually saw him come home from work?" McKay asked curiously. "I … I didn't notice that."

"Of course you didn't. You had your nose in your computer. But it's my job to be aware of these things and I already knew his typical schedule so was looking out for it."

Rodney walked to the refrigerator, opened it and scowled. "There's nothing in here. You people have got to go shopping."

"On our list of things to do tomorrow," John replied. "I've got Lorne bringing the car around at eight."

Rodney just rolled his eyes and motioned for Jennifer. "Come on, let's go and allow the rich snobs to have their takeout food_. I_ will take _you_ to dinner."

"Really?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, that's so sweet, Rodney. Where will we go? Am I dressed all right?"

"Oh, yeah, you're fine," he grunted. "We'll just stop at that burger and ribs place on the way back."

Jennifer sighed and John and Teyla laughed as the couple left them standing in the incredibly large kitchen. Teyla looked around with her eyes wide. "I do not know what some of these appliances are, John. How do you expect me to actually use them for cooking?"

"You won't," John answered. "I'll use them. I actually _like_ to cook but usually don't have the time. But now that I'm a work-at-home entrepreneur I should be able to whip up a little something for us each night. But for right now I plan on sending out for some food. And maybe I'll take McKay's suggestion. Chinese sounds good and I know you like some of the vegetable chow mein. Where did Amelia put those local menus she brought in?"

Teyla quickly pulled them out of a drawer and within thirty-five minutes they had bags of food sitting on the kitchen table. John pulled out his cell phone and called Lorne and Ronon who were staying in the small apartments above the four car garage. They showed up a few minutes later along with Amelia and Torren and they all sat down to share a meal.

"You know, sir, you really shouldn't be eating with the hired help," Lorne teased as he passed the egg rolls to his CO.

"I know, I know," John admitted. "But think of this as the last supper. You won't get to do this again while we're here."

"And the neighbors went out a little while ago anyway so they can't see us doing this," Ronon added. "They were dressed pretty nice. Must be something fancy."

John appeared thoughtful. "Well, wherever it was, we'll just have to make sure that next time we get invited. Give us a chance to use all those fancy gowns you bought, Teyla."

Teyla's eyes glossed over. "Yes, they are very beautiful. I am looking forward to wearing them and going to whatever affair is elegant enough to warrant them."

"I'm sure we'll be going to plenty and I can't say I'm looking forward to it. I had more than my share of snobby events when I was young. I don't imagine they're any better now that I'm older."

Everyone dug back in and the food was finished off in short order. The leftovers were stowed in the fridge and Lorne headed back to his apartment while Amelia and Ronon moved to her set of rooms in the back of the house.

John and Teyla took TJ and got him settled for bed with a few stories and some quiet cuddling. Teyla sang him a little Athosian lullaby and the child drifted off to sleep. They set the baby monitor on the table near him and walked back to the large family room off the kitchen.

"So, _Mrs. Sherman_," John joked as they sat on the sofa and turned the TV set on. "How's married life so far? Living up to your expectations?"

Teyla grinned at his words. "Well, _Mr. Sherman_, so far I have no complaints. But there is still time. We will have to see."

John gave her a playful glare and shook his head. He held out his arms and said, "Come here. I think we need to practice a little more. Just to make sure we have it right."

Teyla moved obligingly into his arms and snuggled cozily against him. John pulled her in close and pressed his lips to her hair and asked, "How's that?"

Teyla released a big sigh and whispered, "Still no complaints."

John kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and leaned back comfortably. He knew he didn't have any complaints yet either. And with Teyla in his arms like this he didn't think he really would.

They watched an old western but when it was over John started to get a bit anxious. Now was the actual big test. They needed to climb in the same bed and he was a little nervous. He didn't know why. He had known Teyla for over five years. But he wondered about the steel control he'd had for so many of them and hoped he could keep it strong. But he really didn't want to. That was his dilemma.

They shut off the lights and locked up all the doors before they went up and John thought Teyla seemed a bit anxious as well. He hoped she didn't think he would do anything she didn't want. Heck he wasn't even thinking that he would try anything. Certainly not this first night.

He knew Teyla was the sort of woman you took your time with. And he would never expect anything of her that she wasn't willing and able to give. He hoped she knew that.

They went about the large bedroom getting sleep clothes and washing up. John had gotten a few pair of pajama pants for Teyla's benefit but knew he would just sleep in a t-shirt since he couldn't even pretend to be a pajama top kind of guy. He hoped she was okay with that.

John turned off all the lights in the bedroom except the one by the bed as he crawled into the large King sized bed. He'd be lucky if he could even _see _Teyla in a bed this big. They definitely didn't have to touch each other if they didn't want to. But he knew he wanted to. But again he knew he would be patient and take things slow. And if Teyla indicated she had no interest then he would respect that.

He looked up as the bathroom door opened and Teyla shut that light off. As she moved closer John almost groaned. He could now see that she was wearing some sort of silky nightgown that swirled snuggly around her hips and ended just above her knees. The color was a deep emerald green and had skinny little straps that barely held the fabric on her shoulders. John knew he'd never sleep tonight.

"Are we all set, John?" Teyla asked as she slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed. John had to clear his throat before he was able to speak again.

"Yeah, all set. Good night."

"Good night, _honey_," Teyla said and John could hear the humor in her voice as he turned the lamp off.

John chuckled too and added, "Pleasant dreams, _sweetie._"

The room grew silent and John thought Teyla must be able to hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest. But she didn't say anything so he tried to close his eyes and relax. All he could think about was that nightgown she had on and how it had clung to every curve of her delectable body. He remembered her words from a few days ago.

"Teyla, did you buy that on purpose? You said you were going to get some sexy lingerie. I guess you weren't kidding."

"Do you not like it, John?" Teyla's amused voice came from closer to him than he thought she was. "I had hoped you would."

"Oh, yeah," John almost groaned. "I like it. I like it very much. Now get some sleep, Mrs. Sherman. We have a big day tomorrow."

"You are correct, we do have a busy day ahead of us." Teyla was silent for a few moments then she added, "And I am glad you like it, John. I bought it with you in mind."

"Thanks," John breathed out as he felt Teyla's presence beside him even in the large bed.

He rolled so his back was to her and tried to relax. But the image of the nightgown was still burned to the inside of his eyelids and he didn't think he'd be able to forget it any time soon. It was going to be a very long night.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapter 3

xoxoxoxox

.

Teyla heard the slight whimper of Torren through the baby monitor and jerked awake. She opened and closed her eyes a few times trying to wake up and by the time she was ready to push the sheets back to get up with her son, she heard Amelia's voice talking softly to him.

"_Hi, Torren, ready to get up. I think we should let your Mom sleep a little later today. She has a lot on her schedule. For now we can have a little fun once I get you changed and fed_."

Teyla relaxed against the pillows, being selfish for once and allowing Amelia to prepare her son for the day. She knew Amelia also had a baby monitor in her room so she could hear the child as well. Apparently it was what was expected of a live-in nanny in this country. And she admitted she was very tired.

Last night had not been a night for a relaxed rest. She had been too aware of John lying right next to her all night. She was not sure that he got much sleep either. She knew it was silly as they had known each other for quite a few years and had certainly rested in the same room on numerous missions. But this mission was a bit different from all the others. And Ronon and Rodney were not sleeping nearby as a buffer.

She heard John's soft breath going in and out and turned her head gently. When she realized he seemed very much asleep she shifted onto her side so she could get a better look. And she _could _get a very good look as they had both somehow moved closer to each other throughout the night.

She felt flutters in her stomach as she gazed at the man next to her. He was so handsome, he took her breath away. His strong, straight nose was nestled in between eyes that were closed peacefully and feathered with long dark eyelashes. She smiled at the ear that narrowed to almost a point and resisted the temptation to run her finger along the edge of it. Perhaps she could do this at some time in pretense during their time here.

Next she glanced down at his lips. She had been aware of those lips for so long now. They were beautifully shaped and full and she still could not believe she had taken the initiative to actually kiss them a few days ago. But she had not regretted it one bit. It had been a tiny kiss but it had affirmed her belief that his lips would be soft and luscious. They were that.

She knew John had talked about needing to keep up appearances and that included kissing each other in public. They had not done this yet but she wondered if people would be able to tell how it affected her by her reaction. Perhaps she should insist they practice that a few times as well. But not right now as she would hate for their first kiss to be when she had what Jennifer had called '_morning breath'_. She always complained that Rodney needed mouthwash first thing before she would kiss him.

Teyla continued her examination of John Sheppard … or perhaps she should call him John Sherman, just to stay in practice. He was wearing a black t-shirt that molded to his chest in the most pleasant of ways. His arms and shoulders were nicely muscled and she was hoping she would get to see him without the shirt on fairly often. The small peek she had gotten with the Iratus bug incident had hardly been enough.

The sheet unfortunately covered the rest of his toned body and Teyla moved her eyes back up to his face and was surprised to see his eyes open and staring at her. She tried to hide her embarrassment by quickly greeting him.

"Good morning, honey."

"Morning," John croaked then cleared his throat and smiled. He looked around and brought his wrist up to his face to check his watch.

"TJ awake yet?"

"Yes," Teyla nodded. "But our wonderful nanny has taken him to be changed and fed. I thought I would enjoy having her here while I am able. Soon enough this assignment will be over and I will need to be up bright and early with him again."

"Not bad being rich, huh?" John quipped then gave her a charming smile again. "I'm going to get up and go for a run. Hopefully if I time it right I'll run into Traynor as he's leaving for his. Maybe I'll ask Ronon to keep his eyes open and alert me when he sees Traynor getting ready to go. McKay did install that radio into my ipod so it should just look like I'm listening to music as I run."

Teyla closed her eyes briefly then reached for the sheet that was covering her. "I suppose I should get up as well."

John quickly shook his head. "You're a rich pampered lady now, sweetie. You can sleep as late as you want. And I think you should."

John slid out of bed and opened a dresser to grab a pair of running pants and socks. "Let Amelia take care of TJ for now and see if you can't sleep a little more. We'll need to go grocery shopping this morning so you'll need some energy for that. You've never lived until you do a Saturday morning shop here on Ear … um the States."

John grinned sheepishly knowing he couldn't afford to slip up and say Earth like that again. Luckily no one had been around. He ducked into the bathroom and Teyla heard the water running briefly and John moving around in there then he came back out with the running pants on.

"I just left my pajama pants hanging on the back of the door in there," he said as he pulled sneakers from the closet and walked back toward the bed. He sat down to put them on and tie them as he checked, "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Yes," Teyla answered. "I suppose it would be expected that I leave my nightgown hanging there as well."

John finished tying his shoes and nodded then walked around to her side as he headed toward the door. "Try and rest a little more. I'll be back in an hour or so and I'll even check on TJ before I go. I'm sure he's fine with Amelia."

"Thank you, John," Teyla replied sweetly and snuggled back under the covers. She began to close her eyes then felt something press against her cheek. She opened them to see John just standing up from kissing her there.

He simply gave her a smile and left. Teyla watched as the door closed behind him then allowed her eyelids to droop again. She was being given extra time to rest in the morning, she had John beside her all night and kissing her, even if it was only on the cheek and she would have him near all day as she pretended to be his wife.

She could definitely get used to this.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

The water running in the shower woke Teyla up the second time and she peeked at the bedside clock. It had been an hour since John had left and she had actually fallen right back to sleep and slept until just now. She was feeling remarkably less tired and wondered what Mr. Woolsey would say about hiring a nanny to stay with her on Atlantis.

She smiled at her little joke and snuggled deeper into the covers, knowing she should probably get up soon. But she needed to take a shower herself and figured she would need to wait until John was out anyway.

Soon, she heard the water stop and it was barely a minute when the bathroom door opened and John came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Teyla kept her eyes closed most of the way and only opened them a slit. She did not want John to be uncomfortable knowing she was seeing him this way.

But if she were truthful she also knew she wanted to enjoy the sight of him without him knowing she was looking. Perhaps it was devious of her but as Amelia said, '_a girl's got to get her thrills where she can.'_ And looking at John she was definitely getting some thrills.

He had a smaller towel in one hand and began to rub his skin and hair vigorously to dry it. He was standing in front of the dresser with the large mirror and Teyla could see both the front and back of him. And she could not decide which part she liked best. John's back rippled with lean, toned muscles while his front was spattered with dark hair that swirled around his nipples and arrowed down to his navel and below. Teyla did not even want to contemplate the _below_ part. At least not at this time.

She saw John glance in her direction but her eyes were still slits and he seemed satisfied that she was still asleep. He reached in his dresser and pulled out some plaid fabric then loosened the towel until it dropped to the floor. Teyla had to bite her lip to stop the groan that wished to escape from her mouth.

She could only see John from the back at this point but his backside was so firm and taut and his thighs were rugged and also covered in hair. She was not a complete innocent in the sexual department but every other man paled in comparison. She did not think she had ever seen anything so beautiful as the man who now stood naked in front of her.

She attempted to keep her breathing in control as she watched John pull what she now realized were his shorts on then he walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of navy blue pants. They were casual and similar to the khaki ones he would sometimes wear however these were of much higher quality and were impeccably pressed.

As he slipped a gray button down shirt from its hanger she decided it was safe to '_wake up'_. She made appropriate stirring noises and gave a sleepy smile as John glanced in her direction. He pulled a pair of dark socks from another drawer and came over to sit on the edge of the bed to put them on.

"Did you manage to fall asleep again?"

Teyla smiled wider. "Yes, it was lovely but I feel quite decadent sleeping so late."

John smiled back. "It's not even eight yet, sweetie, plenty of time left in the day."

Teyla now figured it was her turn to tempt John. And she hoped it was what she was doing. Since she had told him of her true relationship with Kanaan a few weeks ago, John had been paying much closer attention to her and not just because of Torren. She truly wished for him to hold similar feelings to hers. And with his reaction to the nightgown last night, she had a feeling perhaps he did. This would be one more test.

Teyla threw back the sheets and slid her feet to the floor. She paused near John as she moved away from the bed.

"How was your run? Did you manage to see Traynor?" Make him think she was interested in only business.

Teyla tried to hide the smile as she saw John's eyes widen a bit then attempt to focus on her face. They had clearly been looking at her cleavage. Her hopes soared.

She saw his Adam's apple go up and down then he said, "Good run and yeah, I saw him. We didn't actually speak to each other but he gave a wave as he took off and called out, '_Welcome to the neighborhood_'. Not a bad start."

Teyla moved in closer and gave in to the temptation to touch John's face which had been shaved smoother than she had ever seen it. She thought it made him look younger. Although she would admit she also liked seeing him with the stubble and had often wondered what it would feel like rubbing across her own skin.

"I will take a quick shower myself if that is all right with you, John," Teyla said as she moved away from the bed. John looked up and nodded.

Teyla noticed his eyes follow her as she crossed the room and a tiny bit of impishness fought to come out. She reached the towel that he had dropped a few feet away near the dresser and faced him.

"I will just hang this up in the bathroom to dry for you, honey," Teyla chirped sweetly but then bent down to reach for it allowing her gown to gape wide at the front. She took her time as she picked it up and glanced quickly at herself to see exactly how much she was displaying for him. It was more than an eye full.

When she stood up and began to turn she saw John had completely frozen in the middle of tying his second shoe. She just finished turning and walked away making sure to give her hips just the right amount of swing. She wished she could see his face at the moment but figured he was watching.

When she reached the bathroom door she looked in his direction before she shut it and saw that he still hadn't finished with the shoe. She simply flashed him a smile then pressed the door closed the rest of the way.

She leaned back against it unsure exactly what had gotten into her with that little display. But apparently whatever it was, John seemed to like it. And as the dutiful, loving wife, it was her responsibility to provide him with things that made him happy, wasn't it?

She gave a deep sigh as she turned on the water in the shower. This mission was turning out much more interesting than she had ever thought possible.

.

xoxoxoxo

.

"That was truly an experience as you had promised, John," Teyla admitted as they pulled into the driveway of their new home.

John smiled thinking about the very packed grocery store and Teyla's reaction to it all. She had been like a kid in a candy store. And they had actually gotten some candy. Along with a whole boatload of other food and supplies.

As they had walked from aisle to aisle, Teyla's eyes grew in wonder at the convenience of so many items. She marveled that one could buy paper towels and fresh fruit and bread all in one location. He knew she had seen all the supplies that were delivered to the mess hall from the Daedalus or the Apollo but apparently she had never thought that so many of these items could be purchased all at once.

And they had needed to get just about everything as they really didn't have anything that they had brought. They had needed cleaning supplies, condiments, spices, and cereals not to mention the main ingredients for the meals John was planning to make. And then of course they had needed to make sure they had appropriate food for TJ. He had started eating table food but there were still some things that he couldn't eat yet. He only had eight teeth so far and none of them were molars.

"And most people get to do it once a week," John replied to Teyla's comment. "Although I suppose if we really want to we could delegate the chore to one of the _servants_."

John saw Teyla roll her eyes and he thought of Major Lorne, in his black suit driving Ronon and Amelia to the store ahead of them. He had decided he would drive the Volvo wagon while Lorne took the Lincoln. He had them get their own supplies for their apartments while John, Teyla and Torren did the family thing and got their supplies.

He was really looking forward to the third vehicle Greg and his team had supplied for him. While the Volvo was for family outings and the Lincoln was for Lorne to chauffeur, especially Teyla as she didn't have a license, the last car was for him exclusively. It was a brand new Jaguar and John was just itching to see what it could do.

His Dad had actually offered to buy him one when he was eighteen if he would only go to Harvard and major in business. John was tempted, for all of five seconds. Then he had packed his bags in his beat up, old Mustang and driven to start basic training before arriving at the Air Force Academy. Next time he had come home, _Dave _was driving a brand new Jaguar. It was just like his Dad to rub it in his face. He didn't care because he knew that some day he would be flying jets.

John put the car in park and turned to see Torren waving his hands in the air from his car seat in the back. He got out and moved to the back car door.

"You excited about being back home, Pal?" John asked the boy as he reached in and unbuckled him. He balanced him on his hip and walked to the back to open the tail of the wagon. He looked in and couldn't believe they had bought so much. But then they really didn't have anything and they would be here for at least a month. They'd need all this stuff and then some.

He looked up as Ronon, Lorne and Amelia came out of the house and started grabbing bags. John was just handing Torren over to his mother when he heard a shout from the driveway next door. It was Traynor and his wife. Perfect!

"Hey, neighbor, need a hand?" Traynor asked as he and Elise stood closer to the line between the yards.

John nodded at the blonde man who was maybe an inch shorter than him, dressed in very expensive but casual clothes. John then turned and looked at Lorne who was out again for another few bags. "Lorne, the three of you can start putting this stuff away. And make sure you put the toiletries in the master bedroom. Thanks."

"Yes, sir," Lorne responded deferentially then handed Ronon another few bags and one to Amelia.

John took Teyla's elbow and guided her across the grass to where the neighbors stood.

"Welcome," Elise Traynor greeted as they moved closer. The woman was also blonde, tall and willowy and John suspected her curvy figure had cost plenty. "We saw you move in yesterday and wanted to make sure you were all set. I'm Elise Traynor and this is my husband, Philip."

John held his hand out and shook both of theirs. "John Sherman and my wife Teyla. And this is our son TJ."

"It is an honor to meet you," Teyla said bowing her head. They had decided to claim Teyla was from out of the country therefore explaining any of her mannerisms and speech patterns. And Greg had thought it might entice Traynor to invite John into his business even more if he knew John had international contacts.

"An honor?" Philip's eyebrows rose. "I'd say the honor is ours. Where are you folks from?"

"I was raised in Boston," John offered, "but Teyla grew up in Tanzania. We've just recently moved back from there."

"Is that where you two met?" Elise asked her eyes excited.

"Yes," Teyla responded juggling Torren to her other hip. "John was doing business with my father and I poked my nose in on too many meetings. I was intrigued by the handsome American who came to visit often."

Teyla gazed up at John with such warmth in her eyes that he almost forgot what they were doing here. He returned her stare with a crooked grin.

"I'm guessing you didn't mind the interruption of your meetings," Traynor chuckled as he looked between the two new neighbors.

John's mouth twisted further. "At first I thought she'd be a sweet little diversion. I soon learned that she's not diversion material. She's _forever_ material. It's been over five years and I haven't regretted it yet."

"Oh, that's so romantic," Elise cooed softly. And Teyla had to agree. Even though they had previously discussed their apparent relationship, Teyla was still amazed at the romantic wording John had come up with to describe it. She wondered if he truly felt that way.

"And how old is TJ?" Elise continued her questions.

"He just turned one a few weeks ago," John answered then noticed the boy was trying to wiggle out of Teyla's arms.

He reached for the child and lowered him to the ground where he clung to John's legs and attempted to take a few steps.

"He's just about ready to walk but the last few weeks have been so hectic we really haven't had any time to allow him to just stay put. We've been traveling all over looking at houses and arranging staff and furniture and moving, not a lot of opportunity to practice."

They all watched as Torren took a shaky step then another then fell right on his heavily padded bottom.

"He looks like he's just about there," Elise noted. "My two walked at similar ages."

"You have children?" Teyla asked conversationally. "How old are they?"

"Jeremy is six and Emma is three. They're in the house with the nanny right now. I noticed a few of your staff. Do you have a nanny yet because I could recommend an agency that is wonderful and can find outstanding staff very quickly?"

"Yes, we do," Teyla replied. "Amelia has actually been with us for some time. John helped her out of an uncomfortable situation as an American in my country and we hired her to watch Torren. She is quite suitable for her position and we have been happy so far."

"Torren?" Traynor asked. "Is that his first name? It's unusual? Is it from your country?"

"Yes, it is a family name however his middle name is John after his father. John prefers to call him TJ."

"Just reminding myself he's named after me, too," John quipped but knew he really wasn't fibbing on that one. He truly did cherish that Teyla had named her son after him. He hoped it was a sign of more than just her loyalty and thanks for what he'd done for her.

TJ took that moment to begin fussing. They'd kept him calm enough at the store with a few handfuls of Cheerios but they hadn't had much else to give him. He was letting them know he was still hungry.

John reached down and picked up the almost toddler. "I think that's our signal to go in and feed him some of that food we just bought. It was slim pickings this morning."

"Understandable," Traynor chuckled. "I get a little cranky myself when I don't get fed."

Elise held up her hand. "How about if you let _us _feed you tonight. That way you don't have to even try finding all the right pots and pans. I know how it is when you first move; an absolute nightmare."

John and Teyla both smiled as they got their first chance to get a closer look at the Traynor family.

John shifted TJ to his left hip and stuck out his right hand. "Thank you, Philip, Elise, we'd love to." He looked at Teyla hesitantly and added, "That is all right isn't it, sweetie?"

Teyla pursed her lips. "Now he asks if it is all right." She bowed her head again and replied, "Yes, we would be honored to dine in your home tonight. What time would you like us to arrive? And should we leave Torren with the nanny? And what can we bring?"

"How about six o'clock and bring TJ, we'll supply everything else. We can introduce him to our children. You can have your nanny come and get him later when he's ready for bed. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds wonderful," John enthused. "We appreciate the offer and hopefully someday we can return the favor. As soon as we can find all our kitchen appliances, that is."

"We look forward to it," Traynor said and he and Elise turned and walked back to their house.

John and Teyla made their way to their house and John mumbled under his breath, "No _we_ look forward to it. But I'm thinking you shouldn't be."

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Chapter 4

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"John, how much detail do you think they will want of our past? Elise seemed very interested in how we met?" Teyla was looking through the closet in their bedroom for a suitable outfit to wear to the Traynor's house later that day while Torren napped.

"They may ask for some stories but I think Nina made sure we covered most bases. And if you feel like they're looking for a story, try and pick something that we really did together but just romance it up a bit."

Teyla stopped and turned, her gaze thoughtful. "What of our first kiss? Nina said we should discuss things like our first date and first kiss."

Now it was John's turn to look thoughtful. "Well, I suppose we could tell them we were sparring, Nina said that would be interesting to Traynor, and I was suddenly overcome by your beauty and grabbed you and kissed you. We don't have to tell them I turned into a bug a few days later or that you were horrified by the kiss."

Teyla walked softly over to where John stood by the window. She gently placed her hand on his arm and confided, "I was not horrified by the kiss you gave me, John, merely surprised. I must admit in other circumstances I most likely would have enjoyed it."

John's eyes narrowed as his hand covered the one touching his arm. "Really? I thought I completely freaked you out."

"No," Teyla denied. "But perhaps I should know what kind of kiss John Sherman did give me, in case Elise asks."

"Kind of hard to _describe_ a kiss," John scowled then grinned. "Probably better if I show you, huh?"

"Yes," Teyla's eyes lit up. "Then I can truly speak of my experience."

John took a step closer and lifted his hand to touch the side of Teyla's face. "I think I'd want our first kiss to be a bit calmer than what we really had. I'd slide my hand into your hair and …"

John did just that. His hand cupped the back of her head and his lips descended to meet her waiting ones. They touched briefly then retreated but soon returned to increase the pressure again. Teyla opened her mouth slightly and then closed it around John's lips as John's mouth mimicked her actions.

Teyla's hands slid unmindfully up John's chest to wrap around his head and run through his hair. She pressed herself closer and wondered if he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. The sensation of his soft, full lips was causing small flutters in her stomach.

John took a final nip then eased back from her, still keeping his hands in her hair and on her back. His breathing was a little uneven. "Was that sufficient for a first kiss?" He knew in _his_ mind it was. Although it also made him want more, _so much more_. Her lips were just as sweet as he remembered them and he reined in his desire to keep from simply devouring them.

Teyla opened her eyes and stared dreamily at John's handsome face. She could not do much more than nod as a feeling of euphoria had enveloped her during the meeting of their mouths. This made John smile.

"Should we … get a bit more practice in or … do you think that was enough," he tested her reaction, hoping she was up for more practice. And if she was he planned on being an A plus student.

"Oh, yes, we should … um we … should practice more," Teyla responded very seriously as if truly considering the question. "We would not wish to appear uncomfortable with this task. It would not be good for our cover."

"I absolutely agree," John whispered as his mouth pressed against hers once again.

Teyla pulled his head in closer and continued to move her lips across the softness of his. The tip of her tongue darted out to caress John's bottom lip then she gave a small shudder.

The kisses continued this way for a bit longer then Teyla asked, "Gentle, sweet kisses are wonderful, John, but … should we try something a bit more passionate? Would there be a call for that?"

John shrugged. "Always a good thing to be prepared."

And with this, John's lips opened wider and his own tongue ran along the outline of Teyla's lips. Her tongue came out and soon parries and thrusts were being exchanged as the assault continued. Hands pulled the other in tighter until bodies rubbed against each other.

As John caressed his hand over her back, her top shifted slightly and his fingers found themselves underneath, touching her skin. Teyla sucked in a deep breath at the contact and John lifted his hand.

"Sorry, Teyla," John apologized but Teyla shook her head.

"No, John, I should not have reacted to your touch that way. A wife would be more comfortable with her husband's hands on her back. And I found it quite pleasing. You should continue so that I will become better acquainted to the feel of your touch against my skin."

John's hand returned and slipped right under her top again. As he moved it up and down, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again then whispered, "I find it quite pleasing, too. Wondering why I never did this sooner."

"Yes," Teyla answered in between kisses. "It does seem as if we missed out on something quite nice."

"Mmmm," was all John responded back. His lips and tongue were still exploring her mouth.

They stayed that way for a while, kissing and touching and learning what the other liked. John kept himself under control as best he could and didn't allow his hands to roam any further than Teyla's silky back. He was thrilled that she had suggested he continue.

A discreet knock came on the door and the two jumped apart, their breath quick and deep. Teyla put her hands to her hair attempting to straighten out where John had run his fingers. John took another deep breath and opened the door.

"You said you wanted to know when Torren woke up," Amelia said as she held the sleepy, little boy in her arms. "I changed him already. If you're still busy I can take him into the family room."

John looked back at Teyla and realized she hadn't decided on an outfit for tonight. He was just planning on wearing what he had on.

"Maybe you can give Teyla a hand choosing what to wear tonight, Amelia," John said as he reached out and took the child from her. "I'm not very good at the whole ladies' clothes thing."

"Be happy to, sir," Amelia nodded and walked further into the room.

John smiled at Teyla and told her, "Take your time. We don't need to be there for almost two hours. I'll take TJ into the family room and play with him for a while."

Teyla looked coyly at him and said, "Thank you, honey."

John left and Amelia closed the door behind him, noticing the flush on Teyla's cheeks and her breathing which was still a bit heavy.

"What exactly are you thanking him for and what were you doing to get you all out of breath?" Amelia asked with a twinkle in her eyes. It was no secret that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla had a thing for each other. Of course most people weren't sure if either one of them actually realized it. Chuck was taking all sorts of bets on whether this little undercover husband and wife assignment would help them to figure it out.

Teyla shrugged as she looked inside the large closet again. She had been distracted from it earlier by John. "We were merely practicing so we are not uncomfortable with each other while at the Traynor's house tonight."

Amelia's lips twitched as she continued her questioning. "And what exactly were you practicing?"

Teyla looked at Amelia and felt a little awkward. She and Amelia had become friends since Ronon had begun seeing her in the last month but she was unsure how much she could trust her. She was still, after all, under John's command. But Ronon swore she was reliable and hadn't given away anything he'd told her.

Now Teyla's mouth smirked as she glanced at the closed door. "We thought perhaps if Elise asked about our first date or first kiss, we should be able to fill her in with some detail. So we were merely practicing … kissing."

Amelia's smile grew and her eyes lit up. "Oh, that's awesome, Teyla. The Colonel needs someone like you to shake him up a bit. I hope it all works out for you both."

"I did not say that we are beginning a relationship with each other. We were simply submersing ourselves into our roles."

"_Right_," Amelia replied doubtfully. "Do you _want_ to begin a relationship with the Colonel?"

Teyla turned back to glance slyly at Amelia. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly while a wistful expression crossed her face. She gave a tiny nod but then reminded her, "But you should be calling him _Mr. Sherman_ and not Colonel. _You_ need to practice as well."

Amelia nodded in agreement then walked closer to the closet. "Let's see what kind of stuff you have in here. Hopefully something that will knock _Mr. Sherman's_ eyes right out of his sockets."

"Let us hope," Teyla responded enthusiastically then they both started pulling out clothes.

.

.

"Are you almost ready, Teyla?" John called out to the bathroom door, where Teyla was putting on the outfit she and Amelia had finally decided on. "We should be leaving soon. Amelia's got TJ all ready and he's downstairs having a snack. I wasn't sure what the Traynors would have for him to eat. He's used to Mess Hall food not rich cuisine."

John checked himself out in the mirror and smoothed a few creases that had managed to sneak into the supposedly wrinkle-free material of his slacks. But then he and Teyla had spent the last hour on the floor in the family room allowing TJ to take steps between them. His best today had been six steps without falling. He knew he couldn't have been prouder if the kid had actually been his own.

He looked down at his watch and checked out the buttons that would allow him to take a picture and send it to Rodney's computer. He didn't think he would find any huge bits of information tonight but he wanted to be prepared. Rodney was across town in his motel room and was planning on compiling any data they had on this couple and their house.

John crossed to the jewelry box that Greg's people had set up for Teyla and removed the gold dangling earrings that Teyla would wear tonight. The gems in the middle were also cameras and they sent video back when activated. John didn't think they would need them much tonight but maybe a few pictures of what each room looked like so they could get the layout of the house.

He set the earrings back down and was about to yell again when the bathroom door opened and Teyla came out. She was wearing a pair of black cropped pants with a halter neck matching top that were both embellished with colorful, dangling beads on the bottom. John wasn't sure if he was happy or not that the pants were hip huggers and her top was the kind that stopped just shy of her bottoms showing off her amazingly taut abs. She looked gorgeous but he hoped she wouldn't distract him from what he needed to do tonight.

"Do you like it, honey?" Teyla asked curious as to John's strange expression.

She turned to the dresser to pick up her earrings and watched John's reaction in the mirror when he saw the back of the top. Or what there was of it. The top had virtually _no_ back and only three thin straps to hold it in place; one around her neck and then two that crisscrossed from each side. Nina had said it was perfect for her with the muscle definition she had there. Looking at John's now stunned face, she would have to agree.

She finished putting in her earrings then turned to look at John. She tried to keep her expression neutral. "Do you not like the outfit, John? I could try to find something else but it would take time and we should be leaving now."

John walked closer and took Teyla's elbows into his hands. "No, Teyla, it's a great outfit, really. You just might have to remind me a few times tonight what our purpose is in being over there. I'm thinking I might be a little distracted by this," and his finger traced across her stomach.

Teyla sucked in a deep breath at the feel of his hand on her skin but then his other hand moved to touch her back and run his fingers down to her exposed hips.

"And this, too," John continued. "You probably should make sure you face me all night and … hold something in front of you."

Teyla crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "John She… Sherman, I have worn tops like this for many years and I do not remember you needing me to hide my stomach on other occasions."

John gave a crooked grin. "Yeah, but you never got in bed with me later at night, either."

Teyla chuckled and moved closer. "Then I suppose I will just need to expose myself further to you so you become comfortable with seeing me that way. All in the name of this case, of course."

John pulled her so she was flush against him and his hands roamed her back. "Yes, very generous of you. I suppose I'll have to do my part and gaze at you all exposed."

Teyla's hands moved to the top button of John's gray shirt and slipped one out of the button hole. "This exposure should not be one sided, honey. It is only fair that I become accustomed to seeing you as well."

Teyla slipped a few more buttons out of their holes then parted the shirt to gaze at his nicely, masculine chest. Her fingers ran down his skin from his neck to his nipples. She sighed again. "It is unfortunate that we do not have time right now to become more familiar with each other. It will have to wait for later."

John looked at his watch and said, "Yeah, we should be there right now. We'll have to have _show and tell_ another time."

John rebuttoned his shirt and waited while Teyla slipped on a pair of wedge heeled sandals then they walked down the stairs to collect Torren.

"Why don't you come over around 7:30 to get TJ, Amelia. He should be pretty tired by then. He might not even make it through one story so I'd put him in pajamas before you start."

"Absolutely, sir," Amelia responded then added, "Have a great time and don't stay out too late."

John just rolled his eyes as he guided Teyla, who was holding Torren, out the door. "So fresh!"

They heard Amelia's chuckle as they closed the back door. It only took a minute to get to the side door of the Traynor's house and they were let in by a lovely, young woman with long dark hair who looked perhaps of Spanish descent.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sherman, I am Camillia. Mr. and Mrs. Traynor are waiting for you in the parlor. Please follow me."

"Thank you, Camillia," Teyla said and looked around as they walked through the rooms. She handed Torren over to John and touched her earring to activate the camera. She would not keep it on all night but she thought it would keep Rodney busy examining the house and beginning to draw a floor plan.

They walked through a very large foyer and then into an even larger room with extremely elegant furnishings and the Traynor family was sitting there almost picture perfect. Elise was wearing a figure hugging sundress of pale yellow silk and Philip had on tan slacks and a dark blue button down.

The children were sitting on the sofa looking bored as John and Teyla entered the room. Philip looked up and called, "John, Teyla, come in. So glad you could make it."

He stood and shook hands with John then leaned in to kiss Teyla on the cheek. Elise then got up and gave them each a kiss as well.

"And these are our children; Jeremy and Emma. Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Sherman and their son, Torren."

Like little puppets the children stood up and dipped their heads. "Hello," they parroted each other.

Then Emma, blond hair and blue eyes, with her flowered sundress, looked up at Torren and asked, "Can he play, yet?"

John got down on her level and allowed her to see TJ closer. "He can play but he isn't old enough to be by himself yet. We need to watch him and make sure he doesn't get hurt. He's just starting to walk. If you have a few bigger toys he can probably sit with you while you play near us but I have to warn you he likes to put things in his mouth."

John then pulled a plastic key ring out of his pocket and handed them to Torren. "I usually bring these so he can chew on them instead of other things. I think he's got a few more teeth coming in."

Emma looked up at her Mom and asked, "Mommy, can I bring in some of my toys to play with Torren?"

Elise looked resigned and answered, "Yes, but only a few and nothing too large or too small. And remember we will be eating soon so you won't have too much time to play."

Emma's eyes lit up like she was receiving a special treat and John wondered if the girl wasn't usually allowed to bring toys into this room. Elise answered the question a second later.

"We typically don't allow the children to play in this room as they have a large playroom in the back of the house. But I understand Torren is a bit young to just go off and play with the others. Another time we could have the nannies take them to watch but for now we'll just all stay in here."

Jeremy looked at his Mom and Dad and sighed. "Do I have to stay here? I don't want to play with a baby."

John thought the kid seemed awfully rude although he certainly understood his dilemma. But he'd had younger cousins who he had needed to entertain when he was the kid's age and he would never have gotten away with talking to either one of his parents that way.

Philip threw the boy a stern look but simply said, "You may play your video game and sit over there." He indicated a chair on the other side of the room.

Emma came skipping back in and stopped in front of John. "Come on, Torren, you can play with me, okay?"

John saw the girl had brought a large, soft ball and a doll. John lowered TJ to the floor and he immediately crawled to where Emma sat.

Elise shook her head at the ball and warned, "Emma, don't even think about _throwing_ that ball in this house. If you break something, you know how upset your father and I will be."

Teyla now squatted next to the girl and suggested, "Torren is not very good at catching a ball yet but if you roll it to him I am sure he will be happy to try and roll it back."

Emma looked up at her mother and Elise nodded her approval. As Emma rolled the ball to TJ, Philip offered drinks to the adults.

"What can I get you, John?" he said as he steered John toward a wet bar in a corner of the room.

John looked over the decanters on the counter and smiled that he knew exactly what was in each one of them. He pointed to one crystal bottle and said, "Scotch would be good."

Philip poured some for John then some for himself and asked, "What would Teyla like?"

John shook his head. "She's more into wine. Something light to start with."

Philip poured what John knew to be a very expensive Chablis then mixed a martini for Elise. The men carried them over to where the women were sitting on the sofa near the children on the floor.

"Here you go, sweetie," John settled next to Teyla and pressed a swift kiss to her cheek as he handed her the drink.

Teyla looked up at him with a warm smile and touched his cheek with her free hand. "Thank you, honey."

"So what brings you two to the San Francisco area, John?" Philip started and John knew it was time to try and entice the man with juicy little tidbits that would interest him in doing business with John.

"Business mostly," John answered and took a sip from his drink. He placed his free hand on Teyla's knee and rubbed gently. "I've been doing a lot with Teyla's Dad and we thought it would be good to have a base here in the States. And Teyla hasn't really been here before and wanted to see what it was like living here. We've done some business with a few places in this area and figured it would be a perfect place to start."

"What kind of business are you in, John?" Elise was the one to ask this time.

"Imports and exports," John answered vaguely trying to make it seem as if he was trying to avoid the subject of specifics. "Teyla's father has an extensive international clientele list and we thought we should try and expand that a bit with more American made goods."

Philip nodded and John noticed a spark of interest in his eyes. _Good, be interested. But for now I'll change the topic to make it look like I really don't want to talk too much about what I do_.

"How long have _you_ two lived here?" John asked his own question even though he knew the answer to it already. The file on the Traynors had been extensive and very complete.

"Almost ten years," Elise answered. "We moved here right after we got married."

"Then you must know the area well," Teyla clarified. "There are many things that I need and would love to ask your advice about. Would you mind if I was very inquisitive?"

Elise laughed. "Not at all, Teyla. I'd be happy to show you around or give you directions to some of the places I use."

"Well, Teyla doesn't drive," John informed them. "She had no use in learning back in her country but we have a chauffeur, Lorne, and he was recommended highly and says he knows the area well. But I don't imagine he knows about some of the types of places that Teyla would need."

"I am wondering if you know of any places I could take Torren where there are other children to play with," Teyla inquired of Elise. "He is an only child and even though Amelia is wonderful with him and John and I try to give him attention as well, we feel he should begin to interact with other children for at least short periods every once in a while."

Elise got all excited and waved her hands. "Oh, you've got to bring him to the play group that Emma goes to. It's very exclusive but I can get you in, no problem. And the children range in age from just a few months old to about five, although it's summer vacation now so there may be some older children but they usually play in a separate room. They meet twice a week at the Country Club."

"That sounds perfect," Teyla smiled graciously at Elise. "I would be very appreciative if you could let me know what I need to do to get Torren enrolled."

"Just leave it to me, Teyla, I'll call the director on Monday and he can start on Tuesday. Either _you_ can bring him or the nanny. Just let me know so I can inform Darla who runs the program."

"I would wish to be with him on his first day there," Teyla informed her. "Perhaps once I feel comfortable I will allow Amelia to continue. But it will also be nice to meet with other mothers. They do go with their children, do they not? It is not all nannies, is it?"

"Yes, lots of moms go. Many of them use it as the nanny's day off. The children are occupied for a few hours and it's a great little social event. We actually plan some of our best charity work while the kids are playing."

"Thank you, Elise," Teyla nodded. "I appreciate that you would do this for us."

The chatter continued for a few more minutes then Camillia appeared and announced that dinner was ready to be served. John scooped Torren from the floor with a minimal of fuss and escorted Teyla to the dining room right behind Elise and Philip and their children.

Some of the food was already on the table but Camillia brought in a few more steaming dishes and Philip started scooping food onto his plate.

"Please, help yourself," Elise said as she instructed Camillia what to put on the children's plates.

John complied and between him and Teyla cut up and fed Torren as well. Lighter conversation flowed during the meal regarding many of the attractions of the area and all it had to offer.

When the meal had been cleared and the Traynor children had been shuffled off by Claire, their nanny, the adults sat with coffee and tea for Teyla, relaxing. A short while later Amelia and Ronon were shown in and John and Teyla rose to say good night to Torren.

John pulled him in close for a quick snuggle and a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Lala salama, mtoto."

Teyla now cuddled the child and sang a few bars of a lullaby into his ear then softly said, "Ninakupenda, azizi."

Torren fussed briefly as Amelia took hold of him but Ronon started tickling his belly as they left and Teyla and John knew he would be fine. They turned back to Philip and Elise who had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What did you say to him?" Elise asked as Philip guided them back into the parlor.

"We were simply letting him know we love him and wish him good sleep," Teyla answered. "John and I use English most of the time when we are with him but I do like to allow him to hear his native language so he is also familiar with it."

"It's Swahili," John explained and hoped they wouldn't ask Teyla to speak much more of it. They had each learned a few phrases of the language just in case anyone asked but John knew they couldn't fake much else. "I'm not that proficient in it. Luckily most people that I dealt with while I was there speak English. I only learned enough to charm Teyla into my bed."

"John!" Teyla admonished as she truly blushed. He pulled her head into his shoulder and chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

John grinned at the Traynors and added, "I may not even have needed that much."

Teyla pushed playfully at John's chest and huffed, "Yes, well perhaps we will see whose bed you are sleeping in tonight."

John looked properly chastised then caressed the side of Teyla's cheek. He gave her the roguish smile he saved for just such occasions and whispered, "Come on, sweetie, you know I can't live without you."

Teyla rolled her eyes then sighed. "It is a good thing you are so handsome. It is the only thing that saves you at times."

John smirked again then looked at Philip. "So what business are you in, Philip or is this all family money?"

Philip laughed but John knew that much of his initial wealth had come from Elise's family once her father had died. "I'm an international business consultant, John. I help troubleshoot companies that are in need of help and arrange for bigger companies to take them over if that's the only way to keep them running."

"So I take it you travel a lot," John asked knowing full well the man did. What he really wanted to know was how he got the guns from the military and how they were actually shipped overseas. But he didn't think Traynor would answer that question for him at the moment.

"I do my fair share," Philip replied. "You obviously do too. I'm wondering how you ended up in Tanzania."

John shrugged and gave the illusion that he didn't really want to talk about the subject. Then he gave a slight grimace and said, "I was in the military for a while, Afghanistan and a few other places that weren't exactly prime vacation spots, and I decided I wanted to spend some time seeing a few more of the _nicer_ places in the world."

"What branch? And how long have you been out?" Philip asked and John could tell he was fishing for information. He would put something on his hook and hope he wouldn't throw it back.

"Air Force pilot and I've been out almost ten years," John responded casually. "Can't say I miss it. I was never the following direct orders type of guy. Kind of why I left. It was either take an honorable discharge or spend the next few years in Antarctica. That decision wasn't too hard."

"Pissed somebody off, did you?" It was Philip's turn to smirk.

John rolled his eyes. "You could say that. But it turned out for the best. I took what I'd saved from eight years of combat pay and what my Dad had left me when he kicked off and I saw some great places and managed to start my own little business. It's how I ended up in Tanzania. Teyla's family live on the island of Zanzibar and I have to say settling down there for the last five years was pretty damn sweet."

"What does your family do there, Teyla?" Elise asked and John wondered if she knew what her husband really did for a living or if she was just curious.

"They own an ocean front resort that caters to a very exclusive clientele. Although my father would say that is just his hobby. He has many … interests … and uses the contacts he makes at the villa for these … interests."

Teyla and John flashed each other a sly smile meant to entice Philip then John added, "Her Dad's always looking for the next best thing in the business world. It's why I originally went to meet him. And it's why we're here in San Francisco now. That and the fact that Teyla had wanted to live in _decadent _America for a while. She had heard the women here have a bit more freedom than where she's from."

Teyla let out a big breath and said, "John makes it sound as if I married him for a free trip to this country. I did not."

"Oh?" John raised his eyebrow and Teyla knew some teasing would be coming. "And why exactly _did _you marry me?"

But Teyla had an impish side of her John had seldom seen, though he would see it now. Teyla placed her hand on his chest and purred, "Because you pleased me so much more than any other man I had known."

John almost choked at the words that had come from Teyla's sweet mouth but he knew he needed to play along. The Traynors were definitely intrigued by the new neighbors.

"Just remember that you said I wouldn't be sleeping in your bed tonight, sweetie. Kind of hard to please you if I'm not in your bed."

Teyla threw him a sassy glare. Her eyebrow rose also. "Do not try that with me. I can think of _many _places you have pleased me and most of them were not a bed."

Elise actually giggled and pleaded, "Oh, do tell. I'd love to hear about them."

Teyla looked at her and made it seem that she had just become aware that their flirting was in public. She blushed slightly and apologized. "I am sorry. Please forgive us. There are times that John and I become fixated with each other and forget others are nearby who perhaps do not wish to hear our banter."

"Oh, no, I love the banter. It's quite playful. It's very obvious you two are deeply in love with each other. That's so nice to see. Unfortunately it's common among people of our stature to marry for reasons _other_ than love."

Teyla saw Elise throw a tiny glance in her husband's direction but Philip remained smiling his pleasant smile that he'd worn most of the evening. He looked at John and started up a conversation about other interests John had. When he found out that John golfed he invited him to join him the next morning for a round at the Country Club.

"I'd love to, Philip, but I have to warn you I haven't played much lately. Can't say I'll be all that good."

"That's even better," Philip laughed. "I like it when I don't have to try too hard."

John turned toward Teyla and asked, "Is that okay with you, sweetie? I can ask Ronon to watch TJ if you want to sleep late as it's Amelia's day off."

"I will be fine with Torren although I would certainly not object if you wished to change his diaper before you go."

John gave a crooked grin. "Sure, I can change his diaper. I'll even get him dressed and fed and deliver him to our room if you're not out of bed yet. You know he likes to snuggle in there if you read him a story."

"That would be lovely, John," Teyla said. "And then you should enjoy playing golf with Philip."

Philip nodded his head and replied, "Good. That's all settled. I _am_ wondering who Ronon is. Is he the big guy who walked your nanny over here?"

"Yeah," John supplied vaguely but when he noticed Traynor gazing at him curiously he waffled a bit then explained, "Ronon is a … _friend_. He … makes sure … everything is … good for us. He keeps Teyla and the baby safe and basically gives me a hand if I need one. Like I said, he's a … friend."

"Yeah," Philip nodded doubtfully but he didn't dispute what John had said. And John knew he had just made the man wonder what John did that he would need a bodyguard … hm hm … '_friend_' who hovered over the family like he did. Let the man guess and hopefully he would come up with a good answer, like that John was the type of person he needed to help him with his business.

They spent another hour or so chatting amicably about places they'd been to, although Teyla remained fairly quiet on this topic as she hadn't ventured much past San Francisco. Then she and John stood and made their excuses.

"If I have to get the baby up and fed tomorrow and be ready to golf with you first thing, I suppose I should get some sleep," John announced. He stuck out his hand and shook Philip's. "Thank you very much for the hospitality tonight."

He kissed Elise on the cheek and said, "The meal was delicious. We appreciate your inviting us over to share it with you."

"You're very welcome, John, Teyla," Elise answered as she kissed each one on the cheek in farewell. "I'm so happy you've moved in next door. Emma, I'm sure, will be bugging me to play with TJ as soon as she's up in the morning."

Teyla smiled. "I would be happy to have them play. And please let me know what I need to do for the play group on Tuesday. I know Torren will be thrilled to have other children with him. He is so often only with adults."

As they left, Teyla knew what she'd just said was true and began to think about Torren's life on Atlantis. He was given so much love by so many people but she truly did wish for him to have other children to be with. But that was something she would have to worry about another day. For the next month or so they would be here and he would be exposed to children frequently. That was a good thought.

And perhaps if she and John grew close there could be the opportunity for more children. She shook her head at that thought and knew she should not think of such dreams. Before she could, she would need to make John truly notice her. Her mind was already thinking of tonight as they got ready for bed.

.

xoxoxoxox

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Chapter 5

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"John, can you hand me my nightgown from the back of the door," Teyla called into the bathroom as John finished brushing his teeth. He picked it up and put it to his nose for a quick sniff of Teyla's amazing scent. It was partly shampoo and moisturizer and partly Teyla. That was the part he liked best.

He opened the door and walked into the bedroom to where she was hanging something up in the closet. He moved closer and said, "Here you go, sweetie."

Teyla moved from behind the closet door and John almost choked. She had obviously removed her outfit but hadn't replaced it with anything. She was standing in front of him with nothing but a triangle scrap of lace around her slim hips.

She reached for the nightgown and replied, "Thank you, honey."

John didn't move as Teyla snuck her hands inside the emerald colored satin and lifted her arms. Her breasts rose and became more round and he couldn't tear his eyes away as she slipped the material over her head. When it slithered into place around her hips, he was still mesmerized by the sight of her.

Teyla adjusted the garment then looked up where John was still staring, open mouthed.

"Is everything all right, John?" she asked though she had a suspicion why his face looked as it did. She had been hoping for this type of reaction. She was hoping for even more.

Her voice seemed to break John out of his reverie and he stammered, "Um, yeah, I just uh … would have … given you … some … privacy … if you wanted it."

Teyla smiled sweetly. "My people live in large tents, John, there is not much privacy to be found. Changing in front of others is commonplace. And would not a husband and wife also change in front of the other? We did speak this afternoon of exposing ourselves so as not to be uncomfortable with the other, did we not?"

"Yeah," John nodded and gave a wry smile. "Yeah, I … guess we did. And maybe you're right, we shouldn't be awkward around the other. It is summer and I know Elise mentioned how often people use the pools around here. I can't be standing around gaping at you in a bathing suit. It would be a little suspicious."

"Yes, it would," Teyla responded then lifted her mouth to meet John's. She was happy to see him immediately lean down and kiss her. It was a short kiss but she made sure to suck on his lip for a second before she released him.

"Do you want your pajama bottoms before I go in to clean up for the night?"

John just nodded still staring at Teyla as she walked toward the bathroom. She reached inside and threw him the dark colored, cotton garment.

She washed her hands, face and teeth quickly and walked back into the bedroom just as John was pulling the bottoms up his long, thin legs. He opened a drawer to reach for a t-shirt and Teyla stopped him.

"If you wear a t-shirt to bed each night, John, how will I become familiar with your bare chest? I am assuming when we use the pool you will not have a shirt on the whole time."

"No," John answered, "I don't usually swim with a shirt on and it is a bit warm tonight. I can leave it off if you like."

Teyla took a step closer and tentatively touched his chest. "I do like, John. I like it very much. You have an extremely pleasing torso and I know I am not the only one who thinks this. I have heard several of the nurses in the infirmary state that they all fight over who will give you a sponge bath each time you are injured. Apparently it is a highlight for them."

"You sound almost jealous, Teyla," John teased. "Are you?"

Teyla raised one eyebrow as her hands continued to explore the soft fur that covered his pectorals and angled down toward his navel. "Perhaps I am. I do not wish for others to be ogling my husband after all."

John chuckled and pulled her in close. "But it's okay for _you_ to ogle me, right?"

At Teyla's impish grin he continued, "Does that mean it's okay for _me _to ogle _my wife?"_

The seductive look on Teyla's face made John's heart beat faster. "I would be disappointed if you did not. After all, we have now made contact and become friends with the Traynors; we must play our part. And Nina did say we should attempt to keep in character even when no one was around."

"Mmmm," was all John said and leaned down to kiss her again. It was still too quick and Teyla knew she needed to find a way to get John to kiss her for longer.

She took his hand and guided him to the bed. "You need to be up early for your golf game. You should get some rest and so should I if our nanny has the day off."

She was pleased to see that John looked disappointed. She hoped that look wouldn't stay long. She slid into her side of the bed and John joined her as soon as he had shut the lights off. She felt him next to her and she shifted to be closer.

"Good night, honey," she breathed near his ear. "Have pleasant dreams."

"You too, sweetie," John replied then settled back against the pillow.

Teyla gave a dramatic sigh and said, "I do not get a good night kiss from you tonight?"

"I just …" John started then began to chuckle. Teyla felt him lean over her then whisper, "Of course you get a good night kiss."

Teyla raised her hands to run through John's hair as he rested on his elbows near her head. His lips found hers, even in the dark, and they began the task of becoming even more familiar with each other. Teyla knew they had spent a good deal of time kissing this afternoon but she honestly did not think she could ever grow tired of John's lips against hers. She would get as much out of this undercover assignment as she could. And with any luck and lots of perseverance on her part, perhaps their role of husband and wife could become permanent.

John stroked Teyla's cheek as his lips worshipped hers and he wondered how he had gone so long without doing this. It was incredible. She was incredible. But he had always known she would be. He had dreamed of kissing her like this for so long and now that he was, he never wanted to stop. He just wished it wasn't just an assignment to her. It was more than that for him.

But as he thought about all they had done in just the last day, he began to wonder if it was indeed just an assignment for her. She was the one who had insisted they practice kissing and then practice something even more passionate.

She was the one who had mentioned becoming more familiar with each other this afternoon. And she was the one who had stood before him practically naked just a few short minutes ago. That certainly had never been part of the agreement. Yes, they had talked about sleeping in the same bed and exchanging a few kisses in public but nowhere had anyone ever mentioned seeing each other without clothes to the extent he just had.

He certainly wasn't complaining though. It was more than he ever thought he would see of Teyla. But now that he had, he knew he would never forget what she looked like that way. Her breasts were just the right size and golden all over. He had even had the time to notice how perfect her nipples were. Not too big or small and only a tiny bit darker than her bronze colored mounds. And they had tightened into hard little nubs when he had stared at them.

He could feel them right now against his chest and he wanted more than anything to touch them and taste them but he didn't want to move too fast. Even though Teyla seemed more than agreeable to what they were doing, didn't mean she was ready for him to crawl between her legs and thrust inside her.

_God!_ That thought made him even harder than he already was and he knew Teyla would feel it soon too. He eased away from her but pulled her to his side as he lay back.

"Maybe we really should get some sleep, huh, sweetie. It's been a long day."

Teyla gave a resigned sigh but snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest. "Is this how a married couple would sleep with each other, John?"

"Yeah," John answered wistfully as his hand rubbed against her arm. "Well, the ones who are _deeply in love_ like us anyway," he teased, repeating Elise's words from earlier.

He leaned down and pressed a few kisses to her hair and thought about what he'd just said. He had only been teasing but as he pulled out his feelings for Teyla and analyzed them, he knew the words were true. At least for him.

.

xoxoxoxox

.

The sunlight slanting in the window brought John to wakefulness and he slowly opened his eyes. The night had gotten stuffy and he noticed he had pushed the sheets down past his hips. He looked over hoping Teyla hadn't been cold but what he saw made him get hot. Really hot!

She was lying with her back to him and her knees were drawn up a bit. Her nightgown had ridden up a lot and was puddled around her waist. And there was her gorgeous backside just sitting there taunting him. And the tiny scrap of lace that he had seen on her last night apparently didn't carry over to the back of the garment.

Two shapely cheeks were divided by what appeared to be not much more than pale pink dental floss. John held his breath wondering if Teyla could tell he was staring at her next-to-naked bottom.

And that's all he could do was stare. And the more he stared the more he realized she had the most astonishingly beautiful ass he had ever seen on a woman. Now he'd admit he wasn't some Kirk like Rodney was always accusing him of but he hadn't lived a celibate lifestyle either. And he'd spent more than his share of time in seedy dives with strippers and hookers while he'd been in the service. After months or longer of nothing but sweaty, dirty guys to stare at, most men headed straight to those kinds of places when they got some leave. And he'd been no exception.

But the ass he was staring at right now didn't compare to any of the professional asses he'd seen, not by a long shot. This one was firm and round and deeply bronzed with no sign of a tan line whatsoever. Her golden color was everywhere and John couldn't believe he was actually getting a close up view of it.

His hands itched to touch the shapely, silky skin but he curled them into a tight ball and resisted the urge. Teyla may have been free with him looking at her and kissing her yesterday but he wasn't sure how cool she'd be with him feeling up her fine looking rear end. Okay, forget his hands, his lips and tongue were salivating thinking they could touch and lick along the amazing curves.

John squeezed his eyes shut and only opened them again when he heard Teyla utter a soft sound. He saw her shift in bed and turn towards him. He expected to see her beautiful, expressive eyes seeking him out but they were still closed and her breathing was rhythmic, indicating she was still asleep.

He breathed a sigh of relief that her enticing behind had been removed from his sight but when he looked down from her face he realized he had a worse problem, or maybe just a different one.

The strap of her nightgown had fallen off her shoulder and had exposed almost all of one of her breasts. The fabric was clinging precariously to her nipple but the rest was right there before his eyes. And now he had a little more time to really look unlike yesterday when she'd slipped her nightgown on within seconds of him seeing her.

John took another shaky breath and wondered how he would handle this. He knew he should just get out of bed and go for a run. But taking a peek at the clock on the bedside table he realized he really didn't have time for a long run. Torren would probably be waking in the next half hour or so and then he'd need to get ready to go golfing with Philip Traynor. Golf, however, was the very last thing on his mind right now.

What _was_ on his mind was somehow getting the clinging fabric to shift and release Teyla's little pink bud from its hiding place. He concentrated hard and hoped just thinking it away would work. It didn't.

John kept his eyes focused on the perfect, round globe sitting barely a foot from his face and finally could stand it no longer. He checked to make sure Teyla was still asleep then gave a gentle tug to the emerald green satin. He was rewarded with the fabric slipping off its prisoner and releasing it to his hungry gaze.

But now his mouth was hungry too and wanted to take a little nip of that little pink bud. And as he watched, it seemed to tighten and stand up taller like it knew it was on display. Its twin was also paying attention and trying to poke through the fabric it was concealed behind. John took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you enjoying the view, John?" Teyla's sleepy, soft voice floated over to this ears and he jerked his eyes up to meet hers, guilt pouring from his.

"Sorry, Teyla," John apologized with a crooked smirk. "I'm a guy, what can I say. Definitely enjoying the view."

Teyla took in a deep breath and John watched as her breast rose and fell. His breath seemed a bit shaky and he clenched his fist against his chest to keep it from giving in to the desire to touch. Teyla seemed to know what he was going through.

"I do believe that a husband might want to touch what is offered," Teyla invited and John's eyes looked again for approval.

Teyla smiled and nodded. John wasted no time in reaching out. But he wanted this to be something he remembered so he softly ran a few fingers along the top of the mound then around to the bottom to lift gently and hold. Her skin was like silk and the weight of her breast was delightful in his hand.

He continued to caress and feel the curves and he could see Teyla's chest rising and falling more quickly as he did. He closed his hand around her form and gave a tiny squeeze then released. It was too unbelievably sensuous and he did it a few more times.

He could feel his own desire begin to grow and was relieved that the sheet was still around his middle. And as he moved his hand over her and caressed her, he could feel himself getting even harder.

As he touched her skin he looked at Teyla's face and could see she was enjoying this as much as he was. He was glad; he wanted to give her pleasure if he could. And he knew another way that might increase that pleasure.

One finger crossed to the center and surrounded the tight peak that was straining and begging for attention. He planned on providing it. He moved the finger over her nipple and gently pressed against it. Then his thumb came up to join in and he gave a soft squeeze and pull.

The tiny whimper that escaped Teyla's mouth let him know he had succeeded in giving her more pleasure so he pulled at it again and kneaded the rest of the flesh that surrounded it.

Teyla arched her back and shifted so her entire chest was exposed as she reclined back propped against a few pillows. John sat up to accommodate her new position and reached for the strap still imprisoning the other breast.

"The other one feeling left out?" John teased and waited for her nod before he slid the strap down freeing the twin of the one he had been paying tribute to.

John spent a few moments just staring at the gorgeous gift that was being offered to him at the moment then placed both hands to knead and caress and tease. He gently pinched and pulled and caressed some more and shifted to accommodate his hardened length when Teyla arched her back and called his name.

"John!"

John smirked and leaned closer to kiss her open lips. "Is there something else I can do for you, sweetie?"

"Yes, John, please." And she ran her tongue over her lips then ran it over his.

"Do you want …?" John began but Teyla nodded and whimpered again before he got all the words out.

John kissed her deep and long and stuck his tongue deep inside her mouth as her tongue battled against his. Teyla leaned her head back exposing her neck and John took the hint and pressed kissed down her neck to her throat, licking and nipping along the way.

He sucked on a few pulse points making Teyla squirm and moan and then his lips finally found what they had been looking to do since they had seen paradise exposed to them earlier. His lips pressed tiny kisses along the top ridge then zeroed in to their target.

His tongue poked out and licked around the edge of the tight little bud and he swore it got even harder. He had parts of him that were doing the same thing so he completely understood.

John felt Teyla's hands grasp his head and pull him closer. He had no complaints about that. He continued to lick at and around her nipple then drew it inside his mouth and sucked long and hard.

Teyla arched her back again and drew one leg up to wrap around John's waist. Now it was John's turn to moan. He reached down with his hand and caressed a path up and down that leg as it held him in close.

John lavished her breasts with more kisses and was seriously considering moving further down her stomach when he heard the baby monitor and Torren's little cries of distress.

They both stiffened and gave little disappointed sighs but eased back from the intimate position they were in.

"I'll get him, Teyla," John announced still breathless. "I said I would. You just rest until I bring him in."

He leaned back a bit and Teyla gave him an incredulous look. "I am not sure resting is what I will be able to do."

She looked down at her exposed body and John took a look, too. Her breasts were heaving, her eyes heavy with desire and her long, thin legs spread invitingly. John closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Changing a diaper really wasn't what he had in mind right now. Not with the goddess he had spread before him.

But as Torren whined again he knew he didn't really have a choice. He pulled the sheet up to her waist and leaned down to take one last taste of her heavenly globes then kissed her quickly but passionately.

He moved toward the door and glanced back at Teyla one last time. She was still lying back against the pillows, her top exposed and staring at him with a sultry pout.

Teyla watched John close the door and finally pulled the straps of her gown back up to her shoulders. She ran her hands over her heated body knowing it would be a while before the need in her diminished. It had been so long since she had felt passion such as what she and John had just enjoyed. Maybe since Torren had been conceived.

But she also had to be honest that the night he had been conceived had been two friends coming together to console the other over the death of a friend and there had truly been no passion involved. She and John had been more passionate with just touching than she had been with Kanaan when they had joined. Her imagination went wild thinking of the heat they could produce if they continued in this path of desire.

And she did desire John Sheppard. She had for so long and had hidden it for so long. But as they set about in this pretend relationship she was beginning to think perhaps John had hidden his feelings for her as well.

She knew it had only been a few days since they had started this undercover mission and she was amazed at how quickly things had escalated between them. She knew she had initiated much of it and she should be ashamed. It was not the way of the Athosian women to make advances toward the man.

But she had known John for over five years and she knew he was not one for doing the seeking in a relationship. Even the few women he had bedded during the time they knew each other had made advances on him first. He had confided this to Ronon at one point and Ronon had felt it was something she needed to know. She smiled when she thought of how often Ronon made remarks about John and her getting together. Ronon knew how she felt about John and insisted that he felt the same way. But Teyla needed John to let her know. And thinking of his hands and lips and where they had explored on her body, perhaps he finally was, in his typical non-verbal way.

Yes, this assignment could be quite useful in many ways. And she was here on Earth now and she knew that Earth women were much more forceful in demanding sexual gratification and pushing for relationships. She remembered something that John had once said about '_when in Rome'_. He had explained it to her at the time and now she knew that she was in Rome. Or at least Earth and she would not completely discard her standards however she _would_ let John know exactly what she needed and hopefully he would be more than willing to provide it for her.

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, still feeling the desire curl inside her womanly parts but she was hopeful that very soon she would have that frustration fulfilled. And that John would be the one to fulfill it.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chapter 6

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"Well, Philip, I hope you'll give me a rematch and allow me to gain some of my dignity back," John said as he wiped the small towel over his face and neck. They had just spent over an hour playing racquetball and Philip had wiped the floor with him.

But in all honesty John had allowed the man to win. Not that it had taken a lot as John hadn't played racquetball since he'd been home over fifteen years ago with his brother. But he hadn't put in his best effort either hoping to entice the man to play with him again.

"Only if you let me win next time we play golf," Philip returned. "I still don't believe you when you said you hadn't played in a while. You've got a killer swing."

John smirked as he recalled that he had beaten the man by three strokes when they had played two days ago. "I never said I hadn't practiced hitting balls, just that I hadn't played a full game in a while."

Philip laughed and inserted his locker key to open the metal door and place his racquet inside. John moved casually nearby and asked, "So now that I've got a membership here, thanks to you, I should be getting my own locker right? Can you store much inside them?"

John glanced inside like he was just checking out the size but noticed that Philip had a strong box tucked away inside on the top shelf. That was something he needed to see inside.

"Does the club provide the locks or do we get our own?" John asked as he jiggled the lock making the key loose enough to fall out.

"Oops!" He picked it up from the floor but not before he clicked the button on his watch a few times to take a picture of the key. Hopefully Greg and his buddies could make a copy so John could get a look inside Traynor's locker.

"You can provide your own or rent one from the club," Philip answered as he took the key from John and closed up his locker. "It's up to you."

The man stood up and said, "I think the play group is just about over. Had you planned on bringing Teyla home or is Lorne doing it?"

John followed the man out of the locker room and replied, "I sent Lorne with Ronon on some … errands. I told Teyla I'd bring her back. It's just about time for TJ's nap. Can you point me in the direction of the room they use for this thing?"

"Sure," Philip said and John followed him through the club to a large, carpeted room that was filled with toys of all shapes and sizes, and a few dozen children.

The children were scattered around the room but John noticed most of the women were in a few small clusters. He found Teyla with Elise but noticed his '_wife_' was one of the only ones near their child. Elise had been right when she said that many of the moms used this as a social event.

He walked toward Teyla and noticed Torren was playing with Emma Traynor. Or it looked more like Emma was providing TJ with toys to chew on and shake. The boy saw when John walked in and clapped his hands, yelling, "Da!"

Teyla had her head turned toward Elise when she heard Torren clap his hands and shout. She looked up and saw John and Philip walking toward them. She took a deep breath and calmed herself when she saw the black shorts and snug fitting red t-shirt John was wearing. She knew she needed to act as if seeing John this way was commonplace and that it did not affect her so much.

And she had seen a lot more of John in the last few days. They had made it a point to change near each other and be affectionate often, especially since the morning he had gone golfing and she had allowed him the intimacy of touching her bare breasts. And the last few days had been a repeat of that morning although they would sometimes explore each other when they went to sleep.

All in all Teyla had been very pleased with how she and John had become much closer physically these last few days. But they still drew the line at heavy petting and had gone no further. Teyla understood that this was still very new to them both but she had to admit she was getting a bit frustrated. She imagined John must be too.

As he moved closer Torren attempted to stand and John scooped him from the floor to give him an exaggerated kiss on his cheek. He then moved to where Teyla had stood up and kissed her as well.

"How was your game?" Teyla inquired as Philip came near although he merely nodded at his wife and child. Teyla found that odd but looked to John for his answer.

"It was great," John said as his mouth twisted and he glared at the blond man. "For Philip. I think I need a little more practice. I spent most of the time on my ass."

Teyla's hand caressed his hip and then patted him gently on the part he had just spoken of. "Daddy has a boo boo, Torren. Perhaps I will need to kiss it and make it better."

Teyla's gaze never left his face as she said this and now John moved his head closer and whispered huskily, "Yeah, I think that's a great idea. I'm sure I'll feel much better after that."

Teyla looked around at the crowded room and noticed many of the women were staring at them. Although on second glance she realized they were staring at John. She really couldn't blame them, she knew he was extremely handsome. But right now he belonged to her.

"Perhaps we should wait until we get home before I … make it better."

John's charm cranked up a notch and he placed his mouth a breath away from hers. "That's probably a good idea."

John gave Teyla a very swift kiss then stood back. He looked over and saw Elise smiling at them with an envious expression on her face. "You can do it now, Teyla," Elise informed them. "I don't think anyone here would complain."

Teyla chuckled softly in embarrassment then reached for the diaper bag she had brought for Torren. "Thank you so much, Elise, for arranging for Torren to be a part of this group. He had a wonderful time as did I. I very much look forward to coming again on Thursday."

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Teyla," a buxom redhead strolled over as Teyla slung the bag over her shoulder. "I assume this is your husband."

"Oh, yes, of course, Charlotte," Teyla apologized. "I am sorry. This is my husband, John. John, this is Charlotte Chachetti. Her son, Gavin is almost two and comes here as well. I am sure he and Torren will be very good friends."

John juggled Torren to his other hip and shook the woman's hand as he looked at the boy. "You've got some new friends, huh, TJ?"

Charlotte held his hand firmly and John's smile drooped a bit as she caressed the back of it with her other hand for a bit longer than he thought necessary.

A few more women made their way over and Teyla attempted to remember all their names to introduce them as well. But the way they were practically drooling over John, Teyla felt herself grow jealous and quickly hustled him away.

"Perhaps next time I will just meet you by the car," Teyla said as they walked through the parking lot. "It will cause less of a stir when you walk in amongst the mothers."

John smirked at the tone in her voice. "Jealous, Teyla?"

Teyla paused and looked at him. "No, but I did mention I do not like woman ogling what is mine."

John really liked that she was making claims on him. He watched as she turned around and began walking to the car again. It was John's turn to ogle. Teyla had on a pair of slim fitting, faded jeans and a snug halter that exposed her back. She did have the most amazing back he'd ever seen on a woman. As her hips swung from side to side in the tight pants, John felt _his_ pants grow tighter as well.

He took a deep breath and quickly caught up then deposited TJ in the car seat. He started the vehicle then pulled out his phone and pressed some buttons.

He pulled out into traffic as he got connected. "Greg, John. Just wanted to let you know I sent some pictures to Rodney's computer. Seems Traynor has a lockbox tucked away inside his gym locker at the club. If you can make a copy of the key, I can get inside his locker. I'll have to figure a way to get inside the lockbox as I'm guessing it'll be locked too. Looked like it might have been a combination lock. But it's possible he has some important information in there that maybe he doesn't want lying around the house or his office. Great. Thanks."

"So the game was a success even though you did not win at racquetball?" Teyla asked from beside him.

"We'll see," John replied as he made his way through traffic back to their temporary home. "Even if I have a key to his locker, I still need to find a time when the locker room is empty so I can get inside and get the lockbox out. Then I need to get inside that as well. It won't be easy, that's for sure."

"We will work together to find a way inside," Teyla offered and John reached over and squeezed her hand. He liked working with Teyla, had liked working with her for the last five years. He trusted her implicitly and knew she was skilled in many areas and that gave him assurance that they would be successful here too.

Torren had fallen asleep in the car on the way home and John carried him into his room.

"I will change his diaper and hope he goes back to sleep if he wakes," Teyla said as she started to unsnap his outfit. "He did not get his typical morning nap so perhaps he will take a longer nap and combine the two."

"Won't he be hungry, Teyla? He usually has lunch before he gets his second nap."

"He had quite a few crackers at the playgroup and I fed him a jar of the baby food fruit just before you arrived. Hopefully that will sustain him for a while. He played quite vigorously while we were there. He should be extremely tired."

"I'm going to jump in the shower while you do that," John nodded as Teyla continued her task. Teyla glanced quickly to watch him walk away.

Once she finished changing Torren's diaper, the boy happily snuggled into his bed and popped his thumb in his mouth. Teyla rubbed his back for a few minutes until she knew he was deeply asleep again then walked down the hall to their room.

As soon as she entered, she switched on the monitor then began pulling her jeans off. It was a very warm day and she was hoping to spend some time in the pool. She had not had a chance to use it yet and the glistening water beckoned to her as she gazed out the window at it.

She had pulled on the pale yellow bikini that Nina had insisted she get and was just attempting to fasten the back when John strolled out of the bathroom, a towel slung low on his hips.

"John, would you mind hooking this together for me," Teyla asked as he moved toward her. She could see him in the reflection of the mirror and his eyes twinkled and his lips curled. He did not seem to mind.

"That's um … some suit, Teyla. Planning on doing a little swimming?"

John's hands lifted to hold the ends of the suit but he didn't actually hook them together right away. His fingers slowly brushed her back and Teyla felt a little shiver escape.

"I would like to cool down from the heat and the water looks very inviting."

"Yeah, it sure does look inviting," John mumbled but his eyes were definitely not gazing at the pool water. They were focused on her chest as it swayed against the loose fabric.

Teyla watched in the mirror as his lips lowered and began to nibble on her shoulder and his hands slid around to her front to grasp those swaying breasts. Her breath caught in her chest and she involuntarily leaned further against him to allow his hands more access.

"Mmm, God, Teyla, you are so delicious in so many ways. I could just do this all day." John's voice was rough and low and tingles drifted down Teyla's spine.

"And I would allow that," Teyla responded breathily. "Of course we would not be very successful in our mission."

John gave her breasts one more firm squeeze then nipped at her neck and eased back. "Spoilsport."

He finally hooked her bathing suit together and walked toward his own dresser. "I think I'll join you in the pool. We can bring the monitor out there with us so if TJ wakes up soon we can hear him."

John pulled a bathing suit out of his drawer as Teyla moved up behind him. "Yes, although my guess is that he will nap for a while since he did not get his morning rest."

Teyla's hands drifted to John's back and caressed up and down. "Now it seems that I had something I needed to do to perhaps help your _boo boo_."

John tried to stifle his laugh but then his breath hitched as Teyla loosened his towel. He grabbed it before it fell and held it in front of him as he felt Teyla's lips glide down his back. Her hands coasted over his hips then rubbed his bottom and he felt her lips and tongue stroke across it.

He felt himself grow hard and was glad he had the towel there to hide the fact. He and Teyla had been playing house to a certain degree lately with touching and kissing but he wasn't sure how she'd react if she saw just how much he really wanted her. And what was under the towel was very obvious.

A few more kisses and caresses and Teyla purred, "Is your injury feeling better, honey?"

John groaned and answered, "Well, that one is but I can tell you there's someplace else that's starting to ache. You want to kiss that one, too?"

Teyla stood up and swept her hands over his hips and bottom one more time then teased, "Perhaps later. For now I wish to enjoy the pool."

John gave her a playful glare in the mirror then watched as she sashayed away, grabbing a large towel and swinging her hips. John was beginning to realize she did that on purpose. She'd never walked like that when they were on missions, although he still had loved watching her walk away.

John swiftly slipped on his bathing suit, grabbed a towel and the monitor and followed Teyla outside. She was just stepping down the stairs into the shallow end as he came out and he dropped his towel on a nearby chair and dove in. When he came up he saw Teyla wiping water from her face that had apparently splashed up from his dive.

He gazed at her sheepishly and said, "Sorry, sweetie. Did I get you wet?"

Teyla rolled her eyes and scooped water on her arms and shoulders then left the pool to settle back on one of the padded recliners. John swam a few laps around the pool then got out and grinned as he leaned dripping over Teyla.

"Ahh!" she shrieked and bolted upright to glare at John as he shook his head and more water splashed around them. "John! Perhaps you should not be allowed near the pool."

John just smirked and stretched out beside her on another lounger. His eyes moved toward her as she flopped onto her back and raised her face up to the sun. John had a perfect view of her perfect body and had to confess this assignment really wasn't too difficult at all. He was rather enjoying it.

After another hour, John was getting tired of just laying in the sun, though he had to admit that Teyla's glistening skin was having an effect on him. He got up, grabbed some sunblock and sat on the edge of her chair to stare at her lovely behind encased in pale yellow fabric.

"Want to make sure you don't burn, sweetie," John said although he knew her skin was already deeply bronzed and could probably handle more sun than his could. But he wanted his hands on her and thought this was a great way to do it.

John squirted some lotion into his hand and began to rub it all over her back and down her arms and legs. Teyla didn't move but he thought he heard some humming from her lips. As his fingers reached between her legs and slipped under the edge of her swimsuit to caress her bottom, the hum turned into a whimper.

Teyla stretched sensuously and turned so her front was now facing him. "Do not stop, honey. You must finish the job that you started."

"With pleasure," John murmured and added more lotion to his already slippery hands. They started on her shoulders and moved to the V of her bathing suit where her rounded globes were straining to escape.

He didn't linger long here though he desperately wanted to. His hands traveled to her firm stomach and he had to admire how flat it was especially after having a baby. But he also knew how hard she worked training and keeping herself in shape for her job.

He allowed his fingers to dip briefly under her bottoms in the front and thrilled when he saw her stomach muscles clench and her hips twist slightly. He knew he wanted to explore that part more later but also knew outside was hardly the place for it.

As his hands moved down her legs to make sure he had covered all of her she sat up leaned toward him, her tongue darting out to run along her lips.

John now straightened up and wrapped his arms around her slim waist to pull her closer. His lips met hers and soon they were embroiled in a passionate assault between them. His fingers stroked along her slick back up and down from shoulder to hip.

As their mouths collided, John's sunglasses bumped against Teyla's face and she took them off and carelessly flung them away.

"Hey," John complained especially when he heard them splash in the pool. "Those are my aviators. You can't just toss them in the pool."

Teyla took a tiny nip of his lip and sassed back, "Well, I just did."

"Then _you_ are going to retrieve them for me," John threatened and stood while scooping her in his arms.

Teyla struggled and squealed but John had no mercy and within seconds had tossed Teyla in the pool. She plunged deep down then bobbed back to the top, her head breaking the surface.

"John!" Teyla sputtered. "I cannot swim." And she flailed her arms about. John stood horrified for about half a second then dove in and snagged her around the waist. He kicked out and pulled her to the side of the pool.

"God, I'm so sorry, Teyla," he coughed panting. "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to his wet body. "I did not think you would try and drown me. Besides I am sure I could have made it back to the shallow end quite fine on my own. I am not skilled in the water but I believe I am fit enough to save myself in a pool this size."

John gave her a playful glare and pressed himself along her length and held his hands onto the side of the pool on either side of her head.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know, sweetie," John accused. "Then you'd be the one having to rescue _me_."

John felt Teyla's legs intertwine with his and then wrap around his waist. She pulled his head near to hers and whispered, "I would rescue you anytime you needed me to, John."

John skimmed his lips so they were ghosting across hers. "Hmm, maybe I need you to rescue me right now. From the boredom of just lying around the pool."

Teyla's tongue peeked out and ran along his lips. "I could perhaps do that."

John's smile grew then disappeared as his mouth became occupied with devouring Teyla's. Her hands clenched in his hair and ran along his shoulders and back. John didn't dare let go of the pool edge but he pushed against Teyla's incredible body and knew she felt his arousal pressing between her legs. She squeezed her legs tighter around him and he could feel her wiggle against him. It almost did him in. But he persevered and just enjoyed the sensation knowing very soon he and Teyla would need to do something about this frustration they were both obviously feeling.

.

"The warehouse looks good," Lorne commented as he and Ronon walked to the back of the house after checking out some potential buildings that could be used for John's business. "It's right near the docks but has plenty of access around it for the good guys to capture the bad guys."

Ronon laughed at Lorne's use of the words _good guys_ and _bad guys_, like they were talking about a movie but before he could say anything he saw Lorne stop in his tracks. He looked to where Lorne's eyes had gone and a wicked grin split his face.

Sheppard and Teyla were in the pool and they were '_making out'_ as McKay called it. But Ronon looked closer and saw that Teyla's legs were wrapped around Sheppard's waist and her hands were busy exploring. But this was a good thing. He knew they had to pretend to be a married couple but he really didn't think this was part of it. No one was around to see the show and they looked pretty involved. There was no way this was fake. But then he'd always known that these two belonged together.

Lorne apparently thought so too. "About freakin' time," he mumbled. "You know how much money I've had riding on these two finally getting together?"

Ronon chuckled softly then nudged Lorne forward. Lorne shrugged and moved so he was closer to the pool and cleared his throat.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. Ronon and I have that information you requested."

Ronon watched amused as John's head whipped up and he quickly let go of the pool edge. He slipped under the water and Teyla slid a bit too as her legs were still firmly attached to him. They both came up spluttering and John grabbed Teyla to allow her to grab the edge of the pool and inch her way to the shallow end.

John started to swim closer and Ronon saw exactly when he realized he couldn't really get out of the pool at the moment without letting everyone know just what '_Little John'_ had been thinking about. He stopped where the water was still around his waist and looked up.

"What'd you find? Any of those places good?"

Lorne nodded his head and filled his CO in on the specifications and possibilities then apologized. "Sorry for interrupting you, sir."

John flushed and glared at both men. "It's fine. We were just uh …"

"Undercover stuff, we know," Lorne provided his excuse for him and John gave a crooked grin and shrugged.

Just then they heard Torren fuss through the monitor and Teyla rushed up the pool steps and grabbed a towel before she headed inside.

John dipped under the water and came up with his sunglasses in his hand then pulled himself out of the pool finally and looked at the two men. "Why don't you two get a suit and cool off. It's pretty hot today."

Ronon nodded and walked toward his apartment in the garage but Lorne just gave a shy smile and said, "Camillia said she was making cookies today and I should come over and get some while they're still warm. She can take a small break around now so I thought I would go and get to know her better."

He almost looked embarrassed as he added, "Nina did say to get friendly with the help, right?"

John just chuckled. "That's right, Lorne. All in the name of the case. Just not too friendly too quickly, huh?"

Lorne tilted his head to where John and Teyla had been when he and Ronon had arrived and checked, "Like that friendly?"

John gave him a look and defended, "We've been _married _for five years. That type of stuff is expected."

"Yes, sir," Lorne answered trying to hide the grin that had appeared. His CO seemed to really enjoy the married life.

He nodded his head and headed toward the Traynor's house and the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies that awaited him. He wondered if the Colonel and Teyla would become so used to pretending to be married that they'd want to give it a try permanently.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Chapter 7

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Now step together and back," John instructed Teyla a few days later as they floated across the large, almost empty formal living room of their borrowed house.

Teyla moved her left leg back and stumbled as she realized she was now on the wrong foot. John grabbed her around the waist and caught her from falling.

"Perhaps we should just _not _dance while we are at this party," Teyla suggested as John positioned them again and started moving to the classical music he had playing on the stereo.

"You'll be fine, sweetie," John encouraged her as they moved smoother this time. "You have so much grace and agility when you spar you just need to relax and remember to move to the music."

Teyla rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you say so, John."

"Da, Dada," Torren yelled from his spot on the floor near Amelia over by the doorway. The little boy pulled himself to his feet on Amelia's bent knee and jumped a few times. He then took a few wobbly steps and then a few more. Pretty soon he was squealing as he made it all the way over to John and Teyla.

"Hey, little man," John called with excitement as the child grabbed a hold of Teyla's leg and steadied himself. "Look at you walking. Maybe you can give your Mommy some dancing lessons."

Teyla huffed and picked up her son for a hug. "Your Daddy thinks he is so funny, Torren. Someone should perhaps inform him he is not."

"Dada, Mama!" Torren yelled as he threw his arms up in the air then struggled to get down.

Teyla set him on the floor and he waited to gain his balance then toddled across the floor and headed back to Amelia. Amelia gave him a big hug from her seated position then turned him around to walk back to John and Teyla.

"Go and see Mommy and Daddy," Amelia directed the boy and he squealed some more as he continued to take more steps than he had before.

"Okay, you're getting a little break for now, Teyla," John told her as they settled on the floor to hug TJ each time he walked to them. "But don't think for a minute that we're done with the dancing lessons. My Mom made me take them every week for six months until I was good enough to take one of the debutantes to the cotillion. This is nowhere near as bad as that. And Dave and I had this instructor that had to be around eighty and she could never remember what our names were. She kept calling me Jimmy."

Amelia let out a tiny laugh and John glared at her and pointed his finger in a mock menacing way. "Hey, no sass from the staff. I can fire you, you know."

Amelia's mouth twitched as she responded, "Yes, sir."

But John knew Ronon would have a fit if he did actually get rid of Amelia. She and Ronon were spending quite a bit of time together this past week and it was keeping Ronon from complaining about being bored.

Ronon really hadn't had much to do except follow John and Teyla around during the last week. And John and Teyla didn't really have a ton of exciting stuff to do either. Torren had gone to play group again yesterday and Teyla had learned a bit more about Elise Traynor but the woman hadn't wanted to speak about her husband's work very much at all. Teyla got the impression she knew very little about it and only cared that he was able to support them in their fancy lifestyle.

Lorne had actually become friendly with Camillia, the Traynor's cook and felt she might have some good information once she felt comfortable enough with him. She was the one to make all their meals and was around during all the dinner parties they had, especially the ones where they entertained Philip's business associates. He figured she'd overheard a lot and just needed some help remembering what.

John had played racquetball again with Philip and had managed to stay on his feet for most of the game this time. But he hadn't gotten any closer to the locker and was still waiting for Rodney and Greg to get him a key that would fit. Supposedly he would get it sometime today. He wasn't sure when he would actually get a chance to try it.

For now he was giving Teyla lessons in ballroom dancing. They had been invited to a fund raiser event tomorrow and John hoped maybe he could meet some of Philips's business associates there and learn some more about him.

After twenty minutes of toddling back and forth across the hardwood floor, Torren plopped himself down near John's feet and started rubbing his eyes. He then slipped his thumb in his mouth and started sucking.

"Looks like someone is ready for another nap," John observed as he plucked the child off the floor and smooched him on the cheek.

Torren giggled a bit then wrapped his arms around John's neck and settled on his shoulder.

Teyla took a step closer and kissed her son on the cheek and stroked his hair. "Perhaps you should put him down, John," Teyla suggested innocently.

John narrowed his eyes and said, "Why do I have the feeling if I go upstairs to put him in his crib, you'll end up disappearing and the dance lessons will be over?"

Teyla's fake innocent expression grew defensive. "I would not do that, honey." But her eyes twinkled with an impish glow.

John pursed his lips and nodded to Amelia who had gotten up and walked over to them. "I'll take him, sir, so that you and Mrs. Sherman can finish your lessons."

"Thank you, Amelia," Teyla quipped sarcastically as John pressed a few kisses to Torren's head then passed him to the young woman.

As she left, John reset the music then pulled Teyla into his arms again. He knew Teyla would eventually get all the right moves, she had a natural grace about her. But for now he would just enjoy having her in his arms and now that Amelia and TJ had left he could show her a few other moves.

.

.

Jennifer let herself into the house by the kitchen door, as all good servants should and set her container of cleaning supplies on the counter. She looked around and chuckled as she realized the place was spotless and she really didn't need to do anything. But then she technically was only being used as a courier and not as a real housekeeper.

She patted the pocket of her jeans to assure herself the key that the Colonel needed was tucked safely inside then wended her way through the house to find him. The music she could hear gave her an indication of which direction she should go.

Her gaze took in all the beautiful things that had been added to the house to make it look authentic and wondered if maybe someday she and Rodney would have a house like this. Although looking around, she thought maybe this house was a bit _too_ big. She was never one for ostentatious dwellings. Maybe it was why she was content with her tiny quarters in Atlantis.

Her sneakers didn't make a sound as she stepped through the front entryway to look into the formal living room. There wasn't a lot of furniture in there and she knew John's buddy had said they could excuse this away saying they hadn't had time to pick out furniture yet or that they hoped to use it for grand functions and needed the space free.

And as she looked inside she saw that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla were indeed using it for a grand function; they were doing a fancy tango and seemed quite intent on the movements.

She stayed back to observe unseen and smiled when she saw the intricate moves and turns that the couple was doing. She had never thought of the Colonel as one who was a good dancer but then when had they ever had any kind of opportunity to see that where they'd been? Atlantis wasn't really known for its social calendar.

She watched intrigued as Colonel Sheppard ended the dance dramatically with a dip and Teyla bent backwards in his arms. They stayed that way for a few seconds then Sheppard straightened her up but didn't release her. His arms actually tightened around her and Jennifer saw Teyla's arms wrap more securely around his neck. Jennifer took a tiny step back so as not to disturb them.

They now moved their heads closer and their lips touched. Jennifer's eyes grew wide as the kiss became more passionate the longer it continued. She was no expert on kissing but it seemed these two had done this before. And she had to wonder when this had all started.

They had been here a week but she knew that even before this assignment, Sheppard had become very close to Torren and spent a considerable amount of time in Teyla's quarters with her and her son. And she'd heard the rumors that he and Teyla were having a _'thing'_ but she never liked to listen to rumors as she knew they were not always true and could be very hurtful.

But what she was seeing here was a pretty strong indication that they were indeed having a thing. Yes she knew they had to look and act like a married couple but no one was around so there was really no need for them to be devouring each other the way they were. Unless they really wanted to. And Jennifer surmised that they really wanted to.

She actually felt extremely happy for them as she continued to peek in on their make out session. She had suspected for years that they had harbored feelings for each other. Their actions always spoke louder than words and she knew both of these people would do anything for the other. Not that they wouldn't do anything for any member of their team but Colonel Sheppard and Teyla always seemed to have a much tighter bond than anyone else.

Jennifer heard movement behind her and saw Amelia and Ronon creeping down the hallway toward her. She quickly lifted her hand and pressed her finger against her lips. She took a few steps back and nodded her head in the direction of the doorway. The couple took a peek inside then retreated with huge grins plastered to their faces.

Once in the kitchen, Jennifer looked curiously at them. "Is this new?"

"Since they've been here, new," Amelia replied. "Teyla brushed it off last week as _practicing_. She said she and the Colonel need to make sure they are _familiar_ with each other."

Jennifer's eyebrows rose. "They seem _pretty _familiar."

Ronon smirked and gave a small discreet cough. "Lorne and I caught them being _very _familiar in the pool a few days ago. No one was around so I seriously don't think it was for the benefit of the neighbors."

"Well, I think it's great," Amelia threw in her two cents. "Colonel Sheppard needs someone like Teyla in his life. And he loves her son like his own."

"Mmm," Ronon mumbled not saying what he truly thought about the matter.

He was pretty sure that Sheppard had kicked himself more than a few times when he found out Teyla was pregnant. He'd seen the way the two of them looked at each other but neither one had ever said anything. But he knew Teyla had grown tired of waiting around for Sheppard to make a move and had taken up very briefly with Kanaan. But he also knew that Teyla had realized right away that what she felt for Kanaan would never be even a fraction of what she felt for Sheppard. Ronon was just glad that the two of them had finally admitted it.

He looked down the hallway as he heard the music stop and wondered if they had indeed admitted it yet though or if they were just playing a part and using that part to get what both of them had wanted for so long. He might have to slug them both if they didn't finally get it after all this was over.

"You want me to do this in high heels now, John?" Teyla's voice rang disbelievingly from the corridor as she and John entered the kitchen. "I have only just figured out how to dance this way _without_ shoes."

"Oh, come on, Teyla," John replied and looked up to nod at those in the kitchen. "You did an amazing job. I don't know too many people who could pick up that many dances in such a short period of time. But the charity event is a black tie affair which means you'll be wearing one of those fancy gowns and you'll need fancy shoes to go with it."

"Fine," Teyla huffed as she sat on one of the bar stools at the counter. "But I will need some sustenance first. What are you planning to make for dinner?"

John moved to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He offered one to Ronon who nodded and moved to take it. "I've got some chicken in there marinating. I thought I'd throw that on the grill with some baked potatoes and steamed vegetables. That sound okay?"

"It sounds wonderful," Jennifer sighed. "But I have a feeling Rodney will just be ordering pizza again tonight. Unfortunately I can't stay. I just stopped by to '_clean the house'_. And give you this. Rodney said if it doesn't work you might need to take a better picture or press the key into a bar of soap or some wax."

John took the key and placed it safely in a small container by the stove then grinned at Jennifer. "Tell McKay that if it doesn't work, he's fired."

Amelia laughed. "Don't worry, Doc, he threatened to fire me earlier today too. I think all this rich guy, power stuff has gone to his head."

John glared at her but his mouth turned up in a grin as he started pulling some plastic bags of meat out of the refrigerator. Teyla joined him by gathering vegetables and started chopping those up. Jennifer took a quick walk around the house and swept a few rooms then took her cleaning supplies and said good bye to everyone.

A few hours later with everyone fed and Torren ready for bed, Teyla grabbed the shoes she would be wearing with her dress tomorrow and followed John back to the living room.

"I feel quite ridiculous in this outfit you know," Teyla complained as she looked down at her drawstring capris and tank top with the high black pumps on her feet.

John laughed as he started the music and walked over to take her in his arms. "You look absolutely beautiful in my eyes, sweetie. You always have. It doesn't matter what you wear."

Teyla placed her hands on John's shoulders and stared at the handsome face of the man who had come to mean everything to her. Waking up beside him in bed this past week had been more than she had ever dreamed of. And the kisses they had shared had brought her to such highs she couldn't even imagine what she would feel if they were to proceed further in their exploration of each other.

"Do you truly mean that, John?" Teyla asked as he started to move to the music.

John dipped his head for a quick kiss and nodded. "Yeah, I do, Teyla. John Sherman _has _to say those things because you're his wife but John Sheppard has always _thought_ them. Now I just get a chance to actually verbalize so many of my thoughts. I hope that's okay?"

Teyla now pressed a kiss to his lips and responded, "It is very okay, John. I wish I had known before this some of your thoughts but I also know it is not something that comes easy to you. I must tell you that I have been truly enjoying this assignment. And not just for the dancing."

John twirled her around in his arms as she said this and they both laughed. "It might remind me a bit too much of my childhood but if I had to live this kind of lifestyle again, there's no one else I'd rather do it with than you. You and TJ."

They exchanged a few more kisses then got busy making sure Teyla could move gracefully and competently in her shoes. By the end of their lesson, Teyla was trying not to limp.

John scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the couch in the family room. "Tomorrow night you probably won't be dancing for five hours right in a row. You'll have opportunities to sit and chat with all the guests. Take advantage of those times to slip your shoes off."

John settled next to her on the couch and removed her shoes one at a time, massaging her feet and toes as he did. Teyla relaxed against the cushions and sighed with relief.

"Oh, that feels wonderful, honey, do not stop."

John continued his ministrations on her feet then moved his fingers up her calf to caress and massage there. The little sounds that escaped from Teyla's mouth let him know she was pleased with what he was doing.

John would have liked to continue even further but it was barely eight thirty and still light out so he just grabbed the remote and inquired, "A little TV so we can chill before bed?"

Teyla nodded and settled back against the throw pillows but made sure to keep her feet in John's lap, just a subtle reminder that her feet were still sore. John took the hint and kept rubbing them long into the movie that came on.

Half way through John got up and used the bathroom then came back to his former position but instead of taking her feet in his lap again he leaned sideways and insinuated himself between Teyla and the back of the couch. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close so she wouldn't fall off the edge.

"This okay, Teyla?" John questioned as he felt her relax against him.

"Yes, very nice, John," she replied and snuggled as close as she could then resumed watching the movie.

John felt Teyla's firm little tush press snuggly against his hips and knew he wouldn't really be able to concentrate on the movie anymore. But then maybe he could concentrate on something else. The hand that was on her waist began to move back and forth and pretty soon it had slipped under her top and was caressing the smooth skin of her abdomen and ribs.

He could feel Teyla's indrawn breath when his fingers brushed the underside of her breast and so he targeted that area as well. Heck, if he couldn't concentrate on the movie then she shouldn't be able to either. And within a few minutes, he knew Teyla wasn't paying any attention to the TV as her head had leaned back and her eyes were closed, obviously enjoying the sensations of his hand.

John insinuated his other hand underneath her and shifted slightly so she was reclining more on him than on the couch. His hands caressed and stroked her rounded curves and one brave hand snuck under the waistband of her pants. John felt Teyla's stomach muscles tighten allowing his hand more access.

This was too much for John's inflamed libido and he quickly retreated but only back to her breasts. Teyla gave a disappointed whimper then thrust her chest out further into his hands. John rubbed a bit more then drew her top up over her head and dropped it on the floor.

He twisted on the couch so that now Teyla was under him and he was leaning on his elbows over her, his eyes glistening with desire. Teyla's eyes equally matched his. Her hands snaked through his hair and pulled his head down so she could attach her lips to his.

John knew he would never resist one of Teyla's kisses. They were incredibly potent. She could get him harder with one of her kisses faster than anything else ever had. And this time was no exception.

John's lips whispered over hers then opened to quench his thirst for her. Their mouths battled and tongues parried as his hands stroked and heated her skin. Teyla's hands drifted to his shirt and very soon the buttons were undone and she was hauling it off his shoulders.

John eased back only long enough to shrug it off then gazed down at her absolute perfection. His hands ran down her body from her neck to her waist and when Teyla lifted her hips, John had to wonder if she was giving him a very large hint.

John took the small piece of cord and pulled slowly allowing her time to object but she just watched as if mesmerized and her eyes lit up even further with desire. John lowered himself again to press kisses along her neck then moved lower to allow his lips and tongue to leave a wet trail down her torso.

When they got to her puckered nipples, Teyla took his head and held tight as his tongue licked across them then his lips drew one in to suck and nip gently. John's hands continued to roam her luscious figure and when they got to her hips he slid them inside her bottoms again, knowing she hadn't minded a few minutes ago.

As he drew her capris down her velvety thighs, his mouth made its way past her navel to encircle it and thrust inside. Teyla's hips twitched at his action and John did it again as he slid the fabric past her feet and dropped it on the floor. His hands caressed their way back up her legs as his tongue tasted and explored her taut abdomen.

John took a tiny second to glance at Teyla lying before him in only a scrap of lace, this time pure white. He ran his hands over it and around the back and realized this pair actually had a back although it wasn't more than a few strips of lace there either.

John knew this was the point that he hadn't gone beyond yet and he gazed up at Teyla for guidance. He could see her body twisting with pent up desire and she ran her hands through his hair and whimpered, "Please, John."

He didn't need much more than that. He nipped at her stomach then slid the lace off as he had her bottoms. He took a quick look at her displayed before him then moved over her to take her lips in his again. He didn't want her thinking he was only interested in her bottom half. Hell, he wanted all of her, every single inch.

They spent many more minutes kissing and touching and somewhere along the way John's button and zipper came undone and Teyla's hand found its way inside to stroke his arousal. John was so close to the edge, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. But he wanted Teyla to be absolutely fulfilled and so he eased down her body, his tongue forging a path.

He saw Teyla's chin tilt up and her back arch as he approached the juncture off her thighs. They opened for him and his hands accepted the invitation. They petted the soft triangle of curls then dipped inside and he couldn't hide the groan that escaped when he felt how wet and ready she was.

He slid a finger inside her moist core then another and when her hips began to move from side to side he truly thought he would lose it. He could feel her walls clench around his fingers and wanted so desperately for his hardness to be there instead. But he wanted her more than ready. He wanted her begging him and screaming his name. Maybe he wanted too much.

John kissed her thigh as his fingers moved in and out of her then used them to open her up for his tongue as it flicked across her feminine nub. He continued his assault on her senses and soon his fantasy had come true.

"John!" Teyla moaned as she squirmed amid his ministrations. "Please, John. I need you. Please."

John felt Teyla pull on his head to move him up and as he skimmed his lips further up her body, she slid his pants down his thighs. Her legs lifted to wrap around his waist and she reached between them to guide him right where he wanted to be.

"You're sure, Teyla?" John checked one last time before he did this. He knew if she backed out it would probably kill him though.

Teyla nodded vigorously and whimpered, "Yes, John, yes!"

So he thrust inside and saw her face glow with rapture at his entrance. Her hands slipped around his hips and pulled on his waist as _her_ hips lifted to grind into his. He rested on his elbows for a second to gaze into her eyes and what he saw almost knocked him over. He didn't even want to give it a name but deep inside he knew what it was and it made his heart beat faster.

But for now he knew something else needed to move faster so he lifted his hips and lowered them again and again until he could feel Teyla clawing at his bottom and see her face shine with ecstasy. Her shudders enveloped her body and John gave a final push and released himself to the bliss that she had just experienced.

As his body trembled with completion he lowered his torso to align with hers. His nose nuzzled into her hair and he whispered her name.

"Teyla, God, that was incredible. You are incredible."

Teyla's voice was shaky as she replied, "I am only as good as my partner, John. Thank you."

John felt a stupor overwhelm him and he closed his eyes absorbing the scent and feel of Teyla so close. He didn't ever want to let go. How long had he dreamed of this, fantasized about lying with Teyla under him like this? Far too many frustrated nights.

After a while he realized he must be crushing her and lifted himself up. "I'm too heavy to be laying on you, Teyla. I'm sorry."

"It is a weight I am pleased to bear," she answered, her hands drifting over his back.

But John knew there was a much better location for them and eased back. He grinned when he realized his pants were still on, bunched around his knees so he quickly drew them up then reached for Teyla.

"John," Teyla objected as he picked her up in his arms then stepped over the clothes on the floor. "You do not need to …"

"But I want to," John finished for her then kissed her as he walked up the stairs.

Once in their bedroom he deposited Teyla on the bed and shucked his pants to slide in right beside her. She glided into his arms and held him close. The feel of her bare skin against his elicited another sensuous response and he couldn't believe he was getting aroused again so soon after they had just made love.

Teyla obviously felt his hardness press against her leg and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight shining through the window. "John!"

John closed his eyes and grinned then kissed her nose sweetly. "What can I say? You just have that effect on me, sweetie."

"Mmm," Teyla hummed as she ran her hands down his hair roughened chest and slid one leg between his. "I am not complaining. I believe you are having a similar effect on me as well."

"Maybe we should do something about it then," John suggested as his lips caught hers and his hands traveled the length of her curves.

"Perhaps we should," Teyla agreed then purred, "And perhaps I will take control this time around."

John's eyes opened wide as Teyla pushed him on his back and lowered her head to tease his erection until it was firm and twitching with excitement. She then straddled him and slowly lowered herself until her pelvis touched his. The satisfied look on her face made John grow even more and Teyla's head dropped back and her mouth opened with short panting breaths.

John ran his hands over her gorgeous mounds and flicked and pulled at the dark pink nubs that were standing at attention asking for his. He knew enough to obey orders.

John watched wide eyed and disbelieving as Teyla started writhing and gyrating and he knew he would never get this picture out of his mind. He'd dreamed about Teyla riding him fierce and hard but now he was having that fantasy come true. And it was better than he had ever imagined it. He just hoped this wasn't one of those dreams because if it was, he didn't ever want to wake up.

But as he held Teyla afterwards and felt her body relax and her breathing even out, he thought about what they'd just done. He wanted to scream to the world how he felt about her but he was too afraid to even tell her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered softly, "I love you, Teyla."

He felt Teyla snuggle deeper and his heart stopped that she could possibly be awake and have heard his confession. And he knew he had been caught when he heard her soft sigh, "And I love you, John."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

.

Chapter 8

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

John felt the sunlight glance across his face and slowly opened his eyes. His hand was resting on something soft and silky and he adjusted his eyes to see what. When he realized it was Teyla's bare hip memories came back to play through his mind.

Last night they had finally taken that last step. They had made love, not once but three times. The first time downstairs had been hot and filled with exploration while the second time had been quick with Teyla taking the lead. And then John had woken a few hours later with Teyla's rear in his crotch. His hands had roamed and caressed and he had felt her response so he had slid his hand between her legs and played for a few minutes until she had grown slick and moist and he could slide himself inside her from behind. She had purred and moaned and arched her back so he had better accessibility but he wasn't sure if she had ever really woken all the way up.

Now in the light of day he wondered if it had been such a good idea. He and Teyla had been having a slow build up of sexual tension but they had blamed much of it to the parts they were playing. But yesterday somehow they had decided to stop playing parts and finish things off for real.

He certainly couldn't regret the incredible passion they'd shared but he wondered if she would see things the same way the morning after. He didn't ever want to be one of her regrets. To see that in her eyes would kill him.

He didn't have long to wait because as soon as he moved his hand from her hip, she rolled on her back and her eyes fluttered open. When she got her bearings she rolled toward him and gave him a huge smile. John hoped this was a good sign.

"Hi," he greeted awkwardly not really knowing what else to say.

"Good morning, John," Teyla replied sleepily but when she noticed his eyes glancing nervously around the room she blinked away the sleep and turned her gaze fully on him. "Is everything all right, John?"

"Yeah, I um …" John stammered but wasn't sure how he should continue. He tried again. "Uh, last night was … uh, maybe we … shouldn't … have …"

Teyla eyes immediately clouded over at his words and he hated that he had put those shadows in them. She pulled the sheet more firmly around her then shyly glanced back up at him then looked painfully away.

"You did not enjoy it?" Her voice was wobbly and he could hear the hurt that came through.

"Oh, I enjoyed it _very_ much," John assured her and lifted his hand to touch the side of her face. "All three times."

Teyla's eyes were puzzled and so he continued, ""When … I was falling asleep … I said something … and I'm pretty sure you heard me. You … uh repeated it back so I assumed … well … "

Teyla nodded her head and swallowed hard. "Did you not mean those words?"

John let out a large breath and replied, "No, I meant them, it's just that … well, … I'm not very good at … saying that kind of stuff. But I didn't want you to think … you know … that I was just … saying them because … we'd just had great sex."

"I did not think that, John," Teyla reassured him her smile beginning to come back to her face with relief. "I am aware that talking about your feelings is not something you are comfortable doing. But I will confess that I have wished to hear those words from you for a very long time."

"Really?" John questioned dubiously. "I wish I could have said them earlier but …" he just shrugged and gave her one of his crooked smiles.

"It is okay, John," Teyla said softly as her hand ran down his chest. "I think I much prefer when you _show_ me how you feel."

John's mouth twisted and his eyes gleamed. "That I can do."

And he did. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers and allowed his hands to roam and skim across her skin and then hers joined in as well. He kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts then lower to her flat stomach. His fingers traced around her navel and then he caught sight of a few silvery lines that whispered across her skin to disappear in her dark curls.

He smiled when he realized they were stretch marks from when she carried Torren. He hadn't noticed them yesterday and they were too low to be seen when she wore the bikini. But as he thought of Torren and when Teyla was pregnant, a thought entered his head.

"Shit!" John swore and sat up staring uneasily down at Teyla's astonishing beauty.

"What is it, John?" Teyla asked concerned.

John's hand gently touched her stomach and his eyes grew anxious. "Last night … we got a bit carried away … and we uh … kind of forgot something."

Teyla's puzzled glance met his and so he explained, "We didn't use any protection. That wasn't very smart but then … I wasn't really thinking with my _head_ at that point."

Teyla took in a deep breath and sighed. "It was only one night, John. What are the chances that we …"

John stared at her. "How many times did you and Kanaan ….?"

Teyla sighed again and answered, "Only one. However it is unlikely it will happen again with just one time."

"Three times," he corrected. "Although it was only one _night_. Well, let's not … take any more chances until I can get to the store and um … get something."

Teyla looked disappointed. "Yes, I suppose that is wise."

John stared down at Teyla's intoxicating bare form lying before him like a sumptuous meal and he almost said _to hell with it_. But he pulled that iron control out and pushed himself off the bed.

"I think I'll go for a run. I need to work off a bit of frustration." And he leaned down and kissed her soundly. Again he was almost tempted to stay and face the consequences later but knew he couldn't be that irresponsible.

Teyla watched as he gathered and put on his clothes then left. She got up herself and started the water for a shower. As she lathered her hair and rinsed off she thought about what she and John had done. And she thought about the fact that John had admitted to having deep feelings of love for her. Joy and contentment swirled inside her and she pressed her hands against her stomach.

She knew it was highly unlikely that she had become pregnant in just one night, even if it had happened before. But this time thoughts of pregnancy did not scare her as they had last time. This time the child would be John's and would have been conceived in extreme love and caring not just comfort as it was with Kanaan.

She stroked her abdomen again and wondered what it would be like to have John's baby. She knew he would be an excellent father as evidenced by his actions with Torren and she knew it would be no different with a child of his own. John had been horrified that they had neglected to protect her from this but what would his reaction be if she truly had become pregnant?

She knew what her reaction would be. She would be thrilled. She could think of nothing nicer than carrying inside her John Sheppard's child.

.

xoxoxoxox

.

Teyla walked into the kitchen to see Torren in his high chair and Amelia scooping oatmeal into his mouth. Occasionally they allowed him to try it himself but they found in those instances he ended up with more _on_ him than _in_ him.

"Good morning, my precious," Teyla cooed at her child. "Are you having a good breakfast?"

"He sure is," Amelia responded as she scraped the bowl. "He just ate this whole thing. He must have been hungry."

Teyla grabbed a face cloth and ran it under warm water then approached Torren to begin wiping the mess off his face and hands.

"I think we will clean you up before I give you a hug," Teyla informed him as she ran the cloth over him.

Amelia took the bowl and rinsed it before she deposited it in the dishwasher. "Is Mr. Sherman up yet?" she asked casually as she took a sponge to wash the high chair tray.

Teyla pulled Torren's bib off and lifted him in her arms. "Yes, he went for a run a short while ago. I imagine it will be a bit longer before he returns."

Amelia rinsed the sponge off and grinned. "It just seems you both might have had a busy night so I didn't know if you'd be sleeping later today."

Teyla placed Torren on the floor with some toys as she put water on for her morning tea. She turned suspicious eyes to Amelia. "Why would you say that?"

Amelia sat on the floor to play with the child and answered, "Well, Torren and I found a pile of clothes lying on the family room floor this morning. I folded them up and placed them on the couch as Torren seemed very interested in a pair of white lace panties. We were just wondering how they got there, weren't we Torren?"

Teyla froze as she heard Amelia coo at the small boy. Her mind whirred trying to find a reasonable explanation but none would be believable. "I um … we …"

Teyla sighed when she realized nothing she said would do. Amelia smiled up at her. Torren picked up a toy and managed his wobbly steps over to his mother who took the toy with a smile at him. He then toddled back to plop on his heavily padded bottom next to Amelia again.

"You don't have to explain to me. I think it's great. Did you enjoy yourself?"

The look of fulfillment and bliss on Teyla's face answered her question and Amelia chuckled. "Good."

"What's good?" Ronon questioned as he walked in the kitchen door. He lowered himself to the floor and picked up Torren for a tiny tussle. The child squealed happily.

Amelia leaned forward and tattled, "I found a pile of clothes scattered around the living room this morning. I just asked Teyla how they got there. That smile she can't get off her face gave me the answer."

"Amelia!" Teyla scolded as her face turned red with embarrassment. "We do not need to announce this to the world."

"What that you and John finally got your act together," Ronon grunted. "No big deal, it's just about time."

Teyla rolled her eyes and set about cutting herself some fruit for breakfast. Ronon and Amelia continued to keep Torren occupied on the floor as she sat down with her tea to eat. She cut some of the fruit into very small pieces and allowed Torren to have some as he came to visit her every few minutes.

"You do like to eat, Torren," Teyla cooed at him as he mangled a small piece of cantaloupe in his hand. "I would think you would be full with all the cereal you already had. But I suppose you have been using a good deal of energy with all this new walking you are doing. You should be careful, if you show too much skill in walking I believe your Daddy will perhaps make you go running with him soon."

And as she was rinsing her cup in the sink, John strolled in through the kitchen door covered in sweat.

He walked over to the sink and filled a cup with cold water then downed it quickly. Teyla smiled at him as he set the cup on the counter then he leaned over and gave her a brief kiss. He smelled of sweat and heat and Teyla felt herself warm as memories of last night drifted through her mind.

"Good morning, again," John whispered to her as she gazed up at him. Then he looked over and saw that Amelia and Ronon were also staring at him. "What?"

They just snickered and shook their heads. Teyla leaned in closer and murmured, "Amelia found the clothes we left in the family room last night."

"Oh!" John groaned. "Oops!"

He looked around embarrassed then announced, "Well, I need to go jump in the shower. I'll see you in a little while."

"We can keep our eye on Torren if you want to join him, Teyla," Ronon offered with a gleam in his eye.

Both John and Teyla glanced awkwardly at each other. It was tempting but they also knew they needed to hold off for now. And the three times they had done it last night should be more than enough to hold them over.

John walked over and reached to scoop TJ into his arms for a kiss. "Thanks Chewie, maybe we'll take a rain check." He placed the boy back on the floor and gave Teyla one last kiss then left the room.

Teyla just stood there embarrassed and Ronon got up and pulled her into a bear hug. "Hey, you're both adults and have had a thing for each other forever. It's a good thing. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Ronon," Teyla replied her smile still unsure. "It is just John and I are very private people and feel a bit uncomfortable with so many knowing."

"It's just us," Ronon assured her as he looked at Amelia and Torren. "And I don't think Torren's going to say much."

The little boy heard his name and yelled, "Mama, Dada."

"Well not much that anyone can understand anyway," Amelia added and they all laughed.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"Thank you so much, Lorne," Camillia almost purred as she placed the last of the grocery bags on the counter. "It was very sweet of you to help me to carry these in the house."

"Not a problem," Lorne blushed and leaned back near the sink as she began digging through the bags and removing items to put them away. "I was kind of hoping maybe I could talk you into making some more of those chocolate chip cookies again." He gave her one of his endearing smiles; the really boyish one that showed his dimples that he knew sometimes made the ladies more susceptible to his suggestions because it seemed so innocent.

"And then I was hoping maybe you might share some of them with me," he added and turned up the charm even higher.

Camillia lowered her eyes to what she was putting in the lower cabinet but Lorne saw her glance up at him and try to hide her smile. By the time she pulled her head out again and dipped into another bag, she had pooled her features again.

"I am wondering if you only come to see me because of my chocolate chip cookies," she accused him teasingly. "For a while I thought perhaps you were coming by because you enjoyed _my_ company."

Lorne's eyes opened wide and innocent. "Oh, I definitely enjoy your company and it's the reason I first started coming over here. But I have to say the cookies are just an added bonus."

"Okay then," Camillia seemed satisfied at his response and dug into the last few bags. Lorne saw her attempt to put something in a high cabinet and leaned up behind her to help, brushing against her casually as his hand removed the item from her hand and inserted it inside. He felt Camillia stiffen and immediately backed away but when she turned around he saw that her cheeks were a shade darker than they had been previously.

"So there's this big shindig the Shermans are going to tonight," Lorne started another line of conversation. "Mr. Sherman wants me to drop them off around eight but says he won't need me back again until after midnight. I was wondering … are you working tonight? I mean I know the Traynors are going to this thing too. I figured maybe you'd be off and maybe you could …"

Camillia turned her head looking interested. "Maybe I could what?"

"Well, Ronon's got to go with Mr. Sherman to this thing, watch out for him you know, and so the living room that I share with him will be free. And I thought maybe you might want to come up and we could … watch a movie or something."

Camillia paused and looked thoughtful. "Well, I should be done with feeding the children long before eight and I suppose it might be nice to get out of my small room for a while. But I will agree to the movie only. This other _something_ you speak of, it will not happen tonight."

Lorne chuckled at her words and nodded. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. A movie only though can I make popcorn? Is that _something_ that's acceptable?"

Camillia grinned at him. "Yes, I suppose popcorn will be acceptable. But I will bring the movie!"

Lorne now grinned. This woman definitely had a mind of her own. He was looking forward to getting to know her better.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

...


	9. Chapter 9

.

Chapter 9

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Ronon grumbled as John attempted to tie his bowtie later that night.

"It's a black tie affair, Pal," John answered. "And if I have to wear one then so do you."

John finished with Ronon's tie and started on his own. He looked down at the tuxedo he was wearing and even though he hated wearing these things, he had to admit it fit very well. But then he'd worn enough of these in his younger days to know what fabric and cut worked best for him. Ronon didn't have that advantage and the man usually didn't wear anything other than his rough hewn fabric or leathers.

"I think you both look handsome," Amelia commented as she juggled Torren in her arms. "And wait until you see Teyla. Whoa!"

John couldn't wait. He had purposefully put his suit on earlier and come downstairs to finish the rest. He'd seen some of the gowns Teyla had hanging in the closet and he figured if she was prancing around the room in it and no one else was around, he might not let her out of the room. Although he would let her out of her dress.

John's thoughts immediately returned to what he and Teyla had done last night and right here in this room. His eyes flicked to the couch and the memory caused certain parts of him to start twitching. He knew he had to keep his mind on business tonight. It was possible some of Traynor's contacts would be there and he needed to keep on his toes. If he was too busy undressing Teyla in his mind, he could lose out on some opportunities.

"Dada," Torren yelled and leaned in Amelia's arms letting John know the child wanted him. John happily took him and bounced him around.

"Hey, Pal. What do you think of your old man and Ronon? Pretty sharp, huh?" John knew he wasn't technically TJ's old man but right now they were acting the part and if things kept going the way they had been going the last week and especially last night, perhaps he would be closer to that than he had ever imagined. He hoped so. He couldn't think of anything nicer than being this child's Dad.

"Pretty sharp indeed," came Lorne's voice from the doorway to the room. "Just came to tell you the car's all ready to go whenever you and Mrs. Sherman are ready, sir."

"Thank you, Lorne. Teyla hasn't come down yet so it might be a few more minutes," John replied.

"How come Lorne doesn't have to stay at this thing but I do?" Ronon grumbled yet again.

"Because you're my bodyguard and it would be expected that I have you around to keep an eye on me in such a crowded place. And besides Lorne is planning on getting together with Camillia to see if she has any information on the Traynors and any associates that may have visited."

Ronon grumbled once more and Amelia brushed down his jacket and softly appeased him. "When you get back later you can sneak into my room and maybe I can find some excitement for you then."

"Okay, TJ," John chirped to the boy. "Not the type of stuff I need you hearing so why don't we go and see if Mommy is ready."

John walked into the hallway and heard Teyla coming down the stairs. "I am ready, John. Sorry it took me so long. I needed to make sure all the equipment was working for Rodney."

John froze as she stepped off the last stair and just gaped. She looked amazing. Her hair was pulled half up off her neck with tiny curls framing her face. She was wearing a long, black, figure hugging dress that had thin straps that V'ed in front showing off a generous amount of cleavage. Her heels gave her a few extra inches and made her legs seem like they went on forever. And as she turned to glance in the mirror in the hallway, he saw that there was a very long slit down the side. Oh, yeah, that was going to be distracting.

"Wow!" That was all John could come up with to say and he kicked himself that he wasn't more suave and sophisticated. He should have some romantic line to say to her to let her know she looked great.

But Teyla took his _Wow_ and gave him a generous smile. "Do you like it, honey?"

"Oh, yeah," John grinned then looked down at the child in his arms. "What do you think, TJ? Your Mommy is looking _fine_ tonight."

The toddler clapped his hands and yelled something unintelligible but John was pretty sure it was positive. "TJ likes it, too."

Torren reached out for his mother but John shook his head. "No, Pal, it's probably not a good idea for you to mess your Mom all up. It's gonna take all _my_ will power not to do it."

He heard a few chuckles behind him and turned to see Ronon, Amelia and Lorne standing there grinning.

"You look great, Mrs. Sherman," Lorne said remembering to practice with their names.

"Thank you, Lorne," Teyla replied and moved to press a few soft kisses to Torren's face. "Be good for Amelia, my sweet little boy. Your Daddy and I will see you in the morning."

Torren started to fuss so John blew a few raspberries on his neck then handed him over to Amelia who walked back into the family room to try and get him interested in some toys.

"Come on, he'll be fine," John assured Teyla as they continued to hear Torren fuss. She took his proffered arm and followed behind Lorne and Ronon into the Town Car.

The ride wasn't long and they took the opportunity to check that Rodney and Aaron were alert and ready for them. John pressed the buttons on his watch that sent images to the waiting computer then lifted his hand to speak into his cuff links.

"Can you hear me, McKay?" John asked and was rewarded with a slight vibration on his wrist. They hadn't wanted to chance having John or Teyla wear an earpiece, it would be too noticeable. But McKay had rigged his watch so the back of it would send a vibration out to alert John of anything if it was needed. McKay had actually figured out how to do some simple Morse code as well.

Teyla opened her purse and lifted out the compact that was also a listening device. They tested that as well and then she adjusted the pendent resting on her throat to make sure the men were receiving the visual display.

"Now remember Rodney, try and filter out as much of the background noise as possible," John directed. "We'll try and point things in the direction of any interesting people so get Greg working on identifying them if possible. We may only be on a fishing trip this time. Once we have some key people identified we can look further into who they are and what we can do with them."

John looked over at Ronon who was tugging on the collar of his shirt. "Now remember, Chewie, you just blend in with everyone else as much as you can. Stick to the sidelines. A bodyguard wouldn't be socializing or dancing with anyone else. He'd be attentive and keep his eyes focused on all that was going on. And I need you keeping your eye out for anyone Traynor even walks near. Chances are he isn't going to outright have a big conversation with anyone. It could be just a simple exchange."

"I got it," Ronon acknowledged and adjusted the button on his suit that also took pictures.

As they exited the car, John nodded to Lorne. "Get what information you can from Camillia and be back here by midnight. You wouldn't want us turning into pumpkins now would you?"

"Yes, sir," Lorne nodded and closed the doors behind the three well dressed people.

As soon as they entered and showed their tickets, Ronon moved away to scout the area and John escorted Teyla to the large, elegant ballroom. Her eyes opened wide at the opulence of the room and she held onto John's arm tighter.

"Such grandeur. I thought you said this was a fund raiser for a charity. This alone must have cost much currency."

John rolled his eyes and agreed. "Yeah, I know it seems pretty silly to spend all this money to raise more money but most of the people who come here have tons of it. This was actually one of my Mom's favorite charities. She made us go to all sorts of benefits and balls to help her. Dave and I used to hate it but we did it because of her. Then Dad used to make us go even after she died because he knew it would mean a lot to her."

"And you did because you loved your mother," Teyla said not quite a question.

John just nodded his eyes deep in remembrance. He leaned down to give her a little kiss then said, "Let's see if our new neighbors are here yet."

The Traynors were indeed there and they spent the next hour being introduced to many of the contributors and members of the charitable committee. Teyla was surprised to find how many of the mothers she had met at the playgroup this week were here.

"Just let me know when your brain goes on overload with all the names and faces, John," Philip laughed as he introduced one more couple to them.

"No, no, this is great," John denied, "I need all the connections I can make around here if I'm going to get my business really taking off. It's why we came here. I appreciate your taking the time to introduce us."

They took a few minutes to grab a small plate of food to nibble on then John and Teyla spent some time on the dance floor. Teyla was glad John had given her the lessons as it seemed most of the people here were very fluent in the proper movement for each piece of music.

"How are those feet holding up?" John asked as his hand caressed her bare back and they floated along to the slow beat.

"They are fine so far," Teyla responded enjoying the feel of John's arms around her. "Amelia added something to the bottom of them earlier to make them more comfortable and it seems to be working. It is mostly the height that is unfamiliar to me. I will be fine. Thank you for your concern, John."

John smiled down at her and finished the dance. When it was over they left the dance floor and looked around for Philip and Elise. They found Philip who had just grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Do you need another, John, Teyla?" he asked and made to flag down the waiter again but John shook his head and declined.

"Maybe later. Thank you, Philip. Where'd Elise get off to?"

"Oh, she's off dancing with the chairman of this charity; attempting to persuade him in some way or another to do something for her. She takes these functions very seriously."

"That is very noble," Teyla commented and her eyes found Elise on the dance floor with a distinguished looking gentleman.

John was about to ask Philip another question when he saw the man tilt his chin up in greeting to someone standing behind John. John turned around expecting to be introduced to yet another colleague or friend but instead found himself face to face with his brother, Dave.

"John?" Dave said his name with more than a little confusion. "What are you doing here?"

_Shit!_ John thought and his brain fluttered with activity trying to figure out how to keep this from blowing up in his face. If Dave gave him away this whole operation would be for nothing and Greg would have to start all over again.

"Dave, David," John corrected himself. No one but family called his brother Dave. John stuck his hand out to grasp his brother's. "How've you been? Haven't seen you in … a few years anyway."

Dave's eyes narrowed at John's strange behavior and asked, "When did you get back in the States?"

"Just recently," John replied and held up his finger. "I was just thinking I wanted to call you. I've got a few things I think you might be interested in. Why don't we go and have a little chat."

John took Dave's elbow to guide him away then turned back and asked, "Philip, do you mind keeping my wife company while David and I discuss a little business?"

"Sure, John, no problem."

John grabbed Dave's elbow more firmly and started guiding him away as Dave looked at him curiously and said, "Your wife?"

"Shut up and smile, Dave," John said through gritted teeth. "I'll explain everything in a second."

John's heart was beating faster as he wondered if Dave would just stop and demand to know what the hell was going on. John wouldn't be surprised at all. His brother never did like surprises and he was sure seeing his military brother at some fancy fund raiser when he was supposed to be out of the country, was a definite surprise.

John moved through the crowd and made his way into the foyer of the function hall and pulled Dave to a quiet corner. He glanced around to make sure there were no obvious threats then took a deep breath and addressed his brother.

"Listen, Dave, I need your help," John began. He noticed Dave had his patient look on his face so he continued. "You have to go along with me and my cover story or all hell could break loose."

"Cover story?" Dave squawked but quietly so as not to attract attention. "What, you're in the spy business now?"

"Not exactly," John said his face trying to remain calm. "I'm just helping out a friend but in order to do this I need to be undercover. My name is John _Sherman_ and I'm an International businessman who deals with imports and exports. As it is now, Traynor will be wondering how I know you. I'll have to come up with something good."

"And you're married?" Dave asked his mouth turning up in a wry smile. John thought that was a good thing. "She's quite lovely."

John tried to keep from rolling his eyes. Dave had always teased him about how nice looking his girlfriends always were. He couldn't help it if that's the type of woman he attracted.

"Her name is Teyla and the story is that she and I have been living in Tanzania for the past five years which is where she's from. Her Dad and I are in business together and we moved here just recently to grow the business in this part of the world."

Dave let out a big sigh and John looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Dave, we've got too much riding on this to have to start over again with someone new. And then it'll take even longer to get Traynor to trust anyone."

Dave glanced back to where the ballroom was and asked, "Traynor is your target? I've done business with him a few times. He's been helpful in acquiring new companies that mesh with what we're doing."

"I can't give you too much information but Traynor is _one_ of our targets, mostly an ends to a means. We need who he's working with but our only way of finding this out is to somehow infiltrate his organization. We've only been doing this for a week but I think I have him intrigued enough with what I do that if the circumstances were right he might invite me to do a little business with him."

"Is this going to be dangerous, John?" Dave asked and John sighed.

"Less dangerous than what I usually do. It's just that we're waiting on some of the big brass to make a decision about our base and a bunch of us are in limbo. I ran into an old flight school buddy who needed some help in this case. So I enlisted the help of a few of my team and we've been hanging out with the beautiful people of San Francisco."

Dave looked around and caught sight of Ronon who had followed John into the foyer, still remaining as inconspicuous as possible for the big man.

Dave chuckled when he saw him. "I see your c_ontractor_ friend, Ronon is here. The one I met at Dad's funeral."

John didn't look in that direction just gave pleading eyes at his brother. "Dave?"

"Fine," Dave sighed exasperated but nodding his head. "Tanzania, huh? Well I do get a good deal of my metals from Africa. I guess maybe you've been real helpful in cutting deals for me."

John's grin turned crooked. "Thanks Dave, uh David. Uh, is Julia here, too?" John asked of his brother's wife. It wouldn't do to have Dave on his side if Julia then gave him up.

"Yes, but I'll get to her and fill her in. She always liked you for some odd reason. Is there anything I can do to help you along? I mean I won't go doing anything illegal but if you need any more contacts, I could always introduce you around."

John stuck out his hand and shook his brother's. "Thanks, David, I don't need anything except a good excuse for us to have done business. And if you want to tell Traynor that I'm reliable that's great. And if you want to _hint _to him that I might have a shady side to me, that's okay too. I don't want to appear too squeaky clean, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Dave nodded. "I get it. So do I get introduced to this _wife_ of yours?"

John gave a soft laugh. "Sure. Come on."

They walked back into the ballroom and went right over to where Traynor was still standing with Teyla. He was obviously telling her a funny story as she was laughing. John felt a little tingle of jealousy at this. Traynor was a good looking guy and he sure didn't want the man hitting on Teyla. He'd seen the reports that this guy wasn't always faithful to his wife.

"Philip, thank you so much," John said as he came up beside Teyla and slipped his arm around her waist to pull her close. He was feeling very possessive all of a sudden.

Dave came up behind him and shook Traynor's hand. "Philip, sorry about that. Sherman here had a business proposition that sounded pretty interesting. Good to see you again."

"No problem, David, I understand completely."

John now took a step back and moved Teyla to face Dave. "David, let me introduce you to my wife, Teyla. Teyla," John said as his hand squeezed Teyla's waist in awareness. "This is David Sheppard of Sheppard Industries. I did some business with him a few times. You remember my trip to the States a couple years ago."

Teyla attempted to hide her surprise and alarm at the realization that it was John's _brother_ in front of her. She put her hand out and Dave took it in his. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Sheppard."

Dave smiled at her odd wording but wondered if John's story that she was from Tanzania was really true. Maybe she was. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sherman, and please, call me David."

"Of course, David, and you must call me Teyla."

Traynor lifted another glass of champagne off a passing tray and nodded to the group. "If you'll excuse me, I see a few people that I need to speak with. Sheppard, always a pleasure. John, Teyla, you'll be fine without me for a while I assume."

"You go right ahead, Philip," John encouraged wanting to see who the man talked to. "We'll be just fine."

John let out a sigh of relief when Philip walked away and Teyla leaned in closer and looked into his eyes. "Are you all right, John?"

"Yeah," John reassured her then turned to his brother. "Thanks, Dave. I owe you one."

"You're going to owe me a heck of a lot more than _one_ with this favor, little bro…, uh, John."

John glared at Dave knowing he was about to call him _little brother_ as he had all growing up. They were only seventeen months apart but Dave loved to remind him whenever he could that he was older. And in his elevated opinion wiser and better.

"So, David," John emphasized the full name, "What brings you to San Francisco?"

Dave smirked and replied, "Well, this was always … _my mother's_ favorite charity and I had some business in town so Julia and I decided to take a small vacation."

"So you left the baby at home," John queried wondering if Dave and Julia would become just like all the other rich, snobby people he grew up with. Like the ones he had met this week who were more than happy to let someone else raise their kids. He knew he could never do that. When he had kids, he'd be right there for them.

Dave's mouth twisted. "The _baby_ is now five years old. And he's more than happy to be staying with Julia's sister who also has a few kids. We haven't _both_ been away from him since he was born."

John felt better at Dave's words. He knew Dave had also grumbled plenty when they had been shuffled from sitter to nanny whenever business or charity functions came along. Their mother had been a very loving Mom but she also loved her charity work and told them often they should be thankful they had so much.

John raised his eyes to the ceiling and softly said, "Yeah, I guess he wasn't much of a baby when I saw him at Dad's funeral. I think I still remember him from the visit I had right before I left for Antarctica. He was barely a few months old. You'll have to send me a newer picture so I can remember."

"Sure," Dave said sarcastically and looked around cautiously. "You gonna get it? Seems I sent those papers regarding Dad's will over a year ago and never got them back."

John gave his brother a crooked smile. "I have no plans on claiming any of the inheritance so I didn't really see the need. But maybe, … I can give you an e-mail that might be able to get things to me a bit quicker."

It looked like Dave was going to start arguing with John and he knew that wouldn't do in this location.

John looked around cautiously to make sure no one had been paying close attention to their conversation. "We can't really talk here, _David_. Maybe before you and Julia go back we could get together for dinner or something. For right now I'm going to take my wife on the dance floor. We need to get a good look at who Traynor is talking to and he's on the other side of the room. If you'll excuse us."

Teyla reached for Dave's hand and squeezed sending him an apologetic look. "It was lovely meeting you. We will try and catch up later this evening." Then John dragged her away.

Dave just glared as they walked off then saw his wife coming toward him from the other direction. Her eyes were confused and gazing at John's retreating back.

"That looked just like your brother," she said as she approached.

Dave pulled her in close and whispered, "Let's dance and I'll explain everything. Not a word until then okay."

Dave led Julia to the dance floor and held her close, his mouth to her ear. He filled her in on the deception and work John was doing and let her know it was imperative they keep John's cover. He was a little peeved at his brother right now but that wasn't anything new. But regardless of how he felt, John was his brother and if anything happened to him because Dave had let something slip; he'd never be able to forgive himself.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"This movie is great so far," Lorne commented as he and Camillia sat on the couch in his small garage apartment. "I'm glad you recommended it."

"It's always been one of my favorites. Got a little bit of everything in it; love and romance, angst and adventure, sword fights, bad guys, and ultimate revenge. You've got to love it."

"Do you get much time to watch movies with your job?" Lorne started his questioning, hoping he could keep her thinking it was just small talk.

"I do when the mister and missus go away. Then they don't need me to cater to them all the time. But when they are home there is always something that they require me to do."

"How are they to work for?"

"Mrs. Traynor, she is okay. She treats me with respect at least, even when she is demanding I have dinner ready is a far shorter time than it would be possible to cook it. But Mr. Traynor …" Camillia trailed off and turned her head back to the TV screen.

"What about Mr. Traynor? He doesn't treat you with respect?"

"Mr. Traynor is a … pig!" Camillia spat ferociously. "He has a beautiful wife but he is not happy with that. He is always after someone else. He thinks it is his right to bed any woman he chooses. A pig!"

Lorne looked at Camillia with concern. "Has he made moves on you at all?"

Camillia crossed her arms over her ample chest and said proudly, "He has tried but he has not succeeded. And he knows better than to attempt to touch me when I very often have a carving knife in my hand."

Camillia gave a tiny chuckle and Lorne laughed too picturing this spicy woman giving Traynor a piece of her mind. He was glad she stood up for herself. Many in her position might be afraid to lose their job but she apparently had too much pride and integrity to give in to his proddings.

Lorne patted her hand. "Good. I'm glad you handled it. I hate seeing people being taken advantage of."

"And what of you?" Camillia started her own questioning. "Do you like working for Mr. and Mrs. Sherman? Are they very demanding?"

Lorne thought about making up some story about the Colonel and Teyla being horrible snobby rich but he couldn't do it. She'd probably see right through him.

"They're pretty easy to work for although Mr. Sherman can be a stickler for quality and performance. I think it comes from when he was in the military. Some things just stick with you."

"And so you just drive him around?" Camillia looked confused. "I have seen him take his own vehicle many days this week."

"Well, I don't drive him around all that much but Mrs. Sherman doesn't drive. She's only been in the States for a short time so I need to be available to take her anywhere she needs to go. And I get sent to run errands fairly often for both Mr. and Mrs. Sherman."

"Do you run errands for them personally or for Mr. Sherman's business?"

Lorne tossed his head gently from side to side. "Both. Although I suppose Mr. Sherman is really just getting started here in the States. I know he'd like to expand quite a bit. He's hoping maybe to meet some great contacts from your boss. You must get quite an earful when you're serving dinner and catering the events he has for business associates. Maybe you could take all that knowledge and start your own business someday."

Camillia actually giggled. "Me, in business like Mr. Traynor. That would be quite humorous. I do not think I could do what he does."

Lorne pasted a curious look on his face. "What exactly does he do? Something that makes him a lot of money obviously."

Camillia just waved her hands in the air and stated, "I don't really like to pay too close attention to what the man does. As long as he can pay my salary; that is all that is important to me. Ooh, this is a great scene. You must see this."

Lorne leaned back against the cushions and focused on Edmond Dantes, the Count of Monte Cristo, as he fought for the woman that he loved and he took in what Camillia had said. He had an idea she probably knew a lot more than she thought she did. Maybe if he continued to get friendly with her, she would start talking about it a little more.

Camillia watched as Lorne tapped his fingers on the side table next to him then picked up a pen and twirled it around. He leaned forward and deposited the pen on the coffee table and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl there. Camillia pulled her sleeve down around her hand and reached both hands for the table. She picked up some popcorn with one hand while the sleeved hand managed to slide the pen away and she dropped it in her pocket.

Then she sat back and tossed the popcorn in her mouth and sighed with satisfaction.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Chapter 10

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Are you sure they're not really married?" Julia asked Dave Sheppard an hour later as they moved slowly on the dance floor.

They'd been keeping their eyes on John and Teyla for the better part of an hour. Dave knew that Julia was chomping at the bit to go and talk to John but he kept holding her off, telling her John needed to work and it would look suspicious if they spent too much time with him. According to their story, he and John had done business on a few occasions but as John and Teyla had supposedly been living out of the country for quite a while, they weren't close friends.

But Dave had to agree with what Julia was suggesting. John and the beautiful woman he'd spent most of the past hour dancing with definitely looked like they were very enamored with each other. And while Dave had to admit that John was great at _hiding_ his emotions, he had always been terrible at trying to fake them. He could never get away with pretending he was sick or really sad about something. He just couldn't fake the emotion thing.

And that's why Dave had to wonder exactly what the real relationship was between these two.

"John never actually said they _weren't_, he just told me what their cover _was_. I will say that they look awfully cozy. But I suppose that's part of their story. He did say we could get together before you and I left for home. Maybe it will be someplace less crowded and we can get a better answer out of him."

Dave looked over and John was again playing with the necklace around Teyla's throat. He'd seen him do that a few times tonight. He wondered if John had given it to her or if he just liked touching her skin in that location. She was very attractive but he also knew John was never the public display of affection type. He'd either changed drastically or it was part of his cover.

Dave guided Julia off the dance floor when the song ended and noticed John escorting Teyla away as well. He saw Traynor head toward the bar and then John tilted his head to Teyla and she waited a few seconds then trailed behind to order a drink herself. He watched his little brother as John's eyes followed the slight lilt of her hips and he saw a tiny grin cross his brother's face. His expression was one of pure desire; there was no other word for it. Dave felt his own grin start to grow. John had it bad for this woman; there was no doubt in his mind.

Dave looked over and saw Traynor talking to someone near the bar once he'd gotten his drink and Teyla turned to leave once she got hers. But Dave noticed that she left her purse on the counter as she walked away.

He started to walk closer to tell her but then noticed that John had also seen what she had done and wasn't doing anything about it. That's when he began to wonder if she had done it on purpose. It certainly seemed as if she had. Luckily it didn't appear that Traynor had noticed.

When Teyla reached John she tipped her chin up expectantly and John leaned slightly to press his lips to hers. He thought it odd that instead of stepping back after the kiss, the couple remained close, their foreheads touching. It seemed a very intimate gesture to Dave even though it was hardly sexual in nature. He didn't know why. Perhaps how the two had closed their eyes briefly with the contact.

Dave touched Julia's arm and indicated they should move toward John and Teyla and he kept his eyes on Traynor at the same time. He didn't want the man noticing him in contact too much. But before he could reach them, John excused himself and began to leave the room.

Dave reached Teyla and gave a quick introduction. "Teyla, I'd like you to meet my wife, Julia. Julia, this is Teyla Sherman. I believe you met her husband on a business trip a few years ago, John Sherman."

Dave looked around and asked, "Where did John get to? I thought I just saw him here?"

Teyla greeted Julia then answered, "He just went to the men's room."

Dave nodded and said, "You know I should probably head there myself. Teyla, do you mind keeping Julia company while I go?"

"Not at all. I would be happy to."

"Thanks," Dave whispered then moved quickly through the crowd.

Julia hooked her hand through Teyla's arm and steered her away from the music but made sure they could still see Traynor. She knew that was the woman's primary objective.

"So, I'd love to know more about you and John. David says John invited us to get together before we head back home," Julia started the conversation.

Teyla smiled sweetly knowing this was John's sister-in-law and she had every right to know what was going on between them. But as Teyla was still _unsure_ what was going on between them, other than the obvious, she didn't feel right in saying anything. So she changed the subject.

"We would love to see you again. And I hear you have a young boy. What is his name?"

Julia perked up at the topic as any mother would, and Teyla knew this. "Yes, we do. He's named after his grandfather, Patrick."

Julia then began to answer all the questions Teyla threw at her regarding her son. Teyla was a mother herself and knew what kind of things to say to get Julia talking about herself and steering away from any conversation about herself and John.

.

.

John finished washing his hands as he heard the men's room door open and he looked up. He wasn't expecting his brother to be standing there.

"I learned how to wash my hands by myself years ago, Dave," John quipped as Dave bent slightly to check for legs under the stall doors.

"Nobody in there," John told him. "I checked when I came in. I'm surprised Julia hasn't come running over yet. I saw her staring a few times but luckily she hasn't been too obvious."

"Ooh, sorry, John," Dave apologized. "I've tried to keep a short leash on her so you can do your work but she's dying to see you again. I promised her we'd get together before we head back so you better keep your word on that score."

John rolled his eyes. "We'll do our best."

Dave paused and looked around again just to make sure no one was around. John snorted since they were standing between the sinks and the door and nobody had walked in since Dave had a few seconds ago.

"So, I'm wondering, John," Dave said his mouth pursing, "either you've become a really great actor, which is doubtful since you sucked at pretending as a kid, or you are totally in love with your _wife_."

John glanced away quickly and took another paper towel to wipe his already dry hands then gave a not very convincing shrug.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Dave questioned as he stabbed John with a demanding look. "Don't deny it, John, you're a terrible liar, always have been. It's why you used to get in trouble with Dad so often. You never could fool anyone. I think it's one of the reasons you honed your expressionless face so well."

John snorted. "Oh, like I didn't get that from Dad and you?"

Dave glared at him and accused, "You're evading the question, John_. That_ you were good at. How long have you been head over heels?"

John gave a big sigh then shrugged again. "Years," he replied vaguely.

Dave knew he could push but felt John had given him more than he thought he'd get. "You know she looks at you the same way you look at her. Does she _feel_ the same way?"

"We're … getting there. This assignment is … allowing us to … explore … what we've maybe known for a while, or at least dreamed of for a while. I honestly wasn't sure how she felt. We've been best friends forever."

"Maybe you've been more than that and didn't know it," Dave suggested.

John looked away almost shyly though Dave knew his brother was hardly shy. He had never been completely comfortable with women and relationships though and he certainly had never liked talking about things like that. But Dave figured he'd probably gotten enough information out of him for now.

"I, uh, left Julia with Teyla when I followed you in here. I guess I should get back there. Oh, and Teyla left her purse on the bar. You should probably collect it on the way back. Hopefully no one took it."

It was John's turn to stare at the door. "Ronon's got his eye on it and he'll get it if anyone decides to snatch it. But let's face it, _David_, most of the people here have no reason to grab a purse except maybe the waitstaff. And it had a … purpose in being where it was. Thanks for noticing though. Appreciate it."

Dave nodded and moved toward the stall. "I'll be out in a minute. Might as well use the place while I'm here. Can you let Julia know I'll be back in a few?"

John nodded and left the room wondering how his brother had managed to get the information out of him that he had. But then he and Dave had shared a lot of things when they were younger and Dave had looked actually concerned and curious but not in an overbearing way tonight. It brought back memories of when they had been kids and had told each other everything. That had been a long time ago.

John arrived back in the ballroom and his eyes immediately shot to the bar to see that Traynor was no longer with his former companion. John had made sure that he and Teyla had gotten her necklace pointed in the direction of anyone Traynor had spoken with tonight. He figured Greg was running them through channels right now.

John looked around for Ronon and saw the big man on the edge of the crowd his eyes like a hawk glancing around in all directions. When he spotted John he moved his head and tilted his chin slightly. John followed the hint and found Traynor again with someone new.

John started walking back to Teyla and saw Agent Colburn passing around drinks in her role as waitress tonight. He snagged a glass and gave her a wink. "Thank you. Uh, my wife lost her purse somewhere in the ballroom and she can't remember where she left it. Would there be a place it would be returned if someone found it?"

"I'll ask around, sir and let you know if anyone's seen it," Gina Colburn replied and headed right to the bar where she knew it had been placed. She'd kept her eyes on it as well. They both were hoping Traynor's conversation had been helpful but knew it could have been just golf talk.

John walked back and approached the women, Julia keeping her eyes focused on Teyla even though John knew she must be dying to give him a big hug. Julia had always been the huggy type and even though John had liked her very much, he always felt uncomfortable with the physical closeness.

He slid in behind Teyla and slipped his hand around her waist and planted a kiss to her exposed neck. "Hey sweetie, miss me?"

Teyla gave a dainty chuckle and shook her head. "You have hardly been gone long enough for me to miss you but if you require me to tell you so, I will. I missed you terribly, honey."

"So fresh!" John scolded and gave her a tiny pinch on her hip. He then looked up at Julia and said, "Julia, it's lovely to see you again. I just ran into David in the men's room and he'll be right out."

John took a step forward and gave Julia a quick peck on the cheek then looked back at Teyla. "So what have you two been talking about?"

Teyla gave a dramatic sigh and replied, "No, it was not you, John. Julia was telling me about her son, Patrick. He is five years old and staying with her sister while she and her husband are here on a combined business trip and small vacation."

"And Teyla was telling me you have a one year old son," Julia's voice rose in question though she knew John couldn't really give her true answers here.

"You have a son?" Dave's voice also had a big questioning tone as he walked up behind the group.

John's eyes widened as he answered, "Yes, he's a year old and Elise Traynor has been so wonderful getting him into the same play group as her daughter. Teyla brought him there twice this week."

Julia nodded understanding the purpose of the child. "Where is he tonight?" Julia queried.

"We have a live-in nanny," Teyla said and John almost laughed at the way she said it, like it was expected. She was beginning to sound just like the rest of the spoiled women they had met recently. John hoped it was all just good acting on her part. He'd hate to have created a monster with this assignment.

Dave nodded then tipped his head toward Teyla. "John, would you mind if I asked your beautiful wife to dance?"

John was almost afraid to say yes but knew that would just be petty. Many of the couples here tonight were mingling and socializing with all the others.

"Sure," John responded and tried to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "Try to bring her back the same way you got her."

Dave did roll his eyes at that comment but held his hand out and escorted Teyla to the dance floor. John watched them walk away then held out his elbow and said, "Want to trip the lights? I'm not as good on the dance floor as your husband but I get by okay."

"I thought you'd never ask," Julia rushed out then slipped her hand through his elbow until they too were holding each other properly and gliding to the music.

"It's great to see you again, John," Julia whispered in his ear as they settled into a rhythm. "I know you can't really say much right now but you have to know that David and I are dying to find out all about Teyla and this _child_ you have."

John knew he owed these two quite an explanation and felt bad he hadn't contacted them since they'd come back to Earth. "When all this … stuff … is over with, it'd be great to come by and see Patrick. I was there for such a short time at Dad's funeral I didn't get a chance to get to know him."

Julia nodded smiling. "We'd love to have you, John. And maybe you could bring Teyla and your _son_."

John smirked at Julia's comment. She sure was trying to get information out of him as to who the child really belonged to. He'd have to let her know soon enough but for now John liked pretending the boy truly was his.

.

.

"You dance beautifully, Teyla," Dave stated as they glided around the floor. "Do you and John get to do this often?"

Teyla tried to hide her grin. "I must confess that John only taught me these steps yesterday. We practiced for quite a while." Teyla turned her head and glanced across the room to find John and Julia laughing. His handsome face and genuine smile brought back memories of what they'd done after they had danced last night and she blushed.

Dave saw her face color and her look of embarrassment and for some reason he seemed to think it wasn't because she had only just learned to dance this way. The glance she had thrown at John was similar to the look of longing John had followed her with earlier. He had a feeling things between these two were heated or they soon would be. He was glad. John deserved some happiness. He knew Nancy had done a number on him and he hadn't had any real relationships since then. Until now.

"So, John says you two have been great friends for a while," Dave eased into the conversation. "I'd love to hear how you two met, though I know now isn't exactly the time."

Teyla looked around quickly then softly said, "We work together. That is all I can say for now."

Dave swung her around a few more times and saw her gaze dart back to John again. "You know he's completely in love with you, don't you?"

Teyla's eyes flicked up to his with surprise but also hope. "Did he tell you this?"

Dave's eyes rose in memory as he answered, "In a roundabout way. He didn't actually say the words."

Teyla smiled a secret smile. "No, that is not John's way. He is very uncomfortable discussing … feelings."

"But I've known him for a long time and I can gauge his emotions pretty well. So the question is do you feel the same way. He didn't seem to know the answer to that."

Teyla once more turned her face toward her pretend husband. Dave saw her do this and added, "I'm hoping you do because John has been treated poorly before by women who think he's one thing and then realize he's completely different."

Teyla nodded her head and said softly. "I am very aware of who John is. I know of his quirks and insecurities. I know he likes to make fun of himself instead of taking credit for what he has done well. I know he hides behind a mask of indifference but I also know he is very passionate about many things and will fight to the death or give his life for a cause if he believes strongly enough in it. I know he is extremely loyal to those who prove worthy. I know that he does not give trust easily but when he does it is a gift to be cherished. I know that he is incredibly intelligent but does not like others to see this. But he will use this knowledge to find peaceful solutions if at all possible before he uses physical force. And I also know he is brave and will do what is needed to protect those he has sworn to keep safe."

Dave widened his eyes as Teyla gave her tribute. She then took a deep breath and finished, "And I know that is the person I fell in love with so many years ago."

Dave's sigh was audible and he pulled Teyla in closer for an embrace even though it wasn't something he was all that comfortable with either. But he found that this woman was perfect for John and it made him grateful.

"Thank you, Teyla," he whispered in her ear. "Just don't ever give up on him. Like you said, he'll be loyal to you forever ... but walk away and he'll just curl up and accept that he isn't wanted. I don't want to see that happen again."

"John and I still have many things to discuss and far to go in establishing our relationship but now that I am aware of his feelings toward me, I will do all I can to keep John by my side forever."

Dave just smiled and heard the song end. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the dance."

They walked back toward where Julia and John had gone once they left the dance floor and Teyla said, "Thank you, David, for the dance as well as the conversation. I do appreciate it."

John pulled Teyla to his side then took a card from his jacket. "David, here's my business card. It has my cell number on it. Give me a call in a day or two and I can better let you know what the next few days look like."

Dave took the card and handed one of his to John as well. John looked down at Teyla and asked, "Do you think maybe we should just have them over the house? I can stoke up that grill and have a little barbeque."

Teyla laughed. "As long as you do the cooking, honey. You know I am no good in that area."

"Is that okay?" John asked his brother and Julia. "Or would you rather go out to a restaurant?"

"I'd love to come to the house," Julia piped in. "When we go away we spend way too much time in restaurants. It'll be nice to get a home cooked meal."

Dave and John shook hands and Dave observed, "It looks like the party's starting to wind down. We'll talk to you soon. It was good seeing you again, John. And it was very nice meeting you, Teyla."

Goodbyes were said and John and Teyla made their way through the crowd to try and find the Traynors. As they were looking around, Gina Colburn came up to them with Teyla's purse in her hand.

"Is this the purse your wife had lost, sir?"

John gave a tiny smile at the perfect timing. Teyla reached out and acted surprised. "Oh, yes, that is mine. Thank you so much. I could not imagine where I had put it. Luckily it does not have much in it except some makeup but I do so like this design, I would have been upset to have lost it."

"Not a problem, ma'am," Gina replied her demeanor serious. "Glad I could help."

Colburn walked off and they saw Elise and Philip moving toward them. "Did you enjoy yourselves," Elise gushed as they came closer.

"We had a lovely time," Teyla answered. "I believe John met and got acquainted with many people who will likely help him with his business. And I enjoyed myself as well."

John reached out and took Traynor's hand. "Thanks for all the introductions tonight, Philip. Appreciate it. It's a good start. We're going to head home. I'm sure we'll see you sometime soon. Have a good night."

Goodbyes were said all around and Ronon appeared just as they were stepping outside looking for their car. Lorne pulled up and got out to open their doors and within minutes they were cruising down the road toward their temporary home.

"Did you get anything tonight, Sir?" Lorne asked from up front next to Ronon.

John leaned back in his seat and allowed Teyla to rest her head on his shoulder. "Not sure yet, Lorne. I hope Greg will have a report for us by tomorrow on all the people Traynor had any contact with. Ronon, did you see anything suspicious?"

"Hard to say," Ronon grumbled. "Is Traynor pinching some ladies' butts suspicious because then yeah? Otherwise he just looked like anyone else talking and drinking too much all night."

"Well, Camillia told me that she thinks Traynor's a pig. Apparently he's put the moves on her but since she's usually holding a large carving knife he hasn't pushed it. She told me a bit about the running of the household and she hinted that the Traynors may be going away for a night next week. All of them."

"Hmmm," John thought out loud. "Maybe we can get inside and take a peek while they're not there. Rodney's got a few gadgets that he said can locate things like safes and false walls. Be interesting to see if he's got anything like that. That also might be a good time to see if I can get inside that lock box in his locker at the club. That'll be a little harder though since it'll have to be a time when very few people use the locker room. Hmmm?"

John began thinking of different scenarios and options he might have and he almost laughed when he thought about perhaps using Dave to help with his little locker room heist. Wouldn't his brother love that?

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"I am not sure my feet will recover after tonight," Teyla whined as she threw the shoes unceremoniously in the closet. She walked toward the dresser and removed her earrings and then reached for her necklace.

"Need a hand with that, sweetie?" John asked from behind her. He had already removed his tux and was only wearing his shorts.

Teyla looked in the mirror appreciatively although she knew the appreciation was for John's attractive physique and not necessarily because he was removing her necklace. He handed her the piece of jewelry and Teyla hung it on the hook on the door of the large jewelry box.

Before she could close the door, John began nibbling on her neck and Teyla completely forgot what she had been doing. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to allow him better access. John skimmed his mouth over the silken skin and poked his tongue out to taste it as well.

Teyla shuddered as his tongue now licked its way along her shoulder to her ear then along the back of her neck to the other side for a repeat performance.

"Maybe we should get you off those feet if they hurt so much," John suggested with a passionate smirk.

He bent to pick her up but Teyla balked. "My dress. We should hang it up first."

"I can help with that," John said and reached for the zipper. As he lowered it he bent down and let his lips press tiny kisses along the path as it opened.

John stood up again when he was done and slid the straps off her shoulders so the dress slithered to the floor leaving Teyla standing there in a strapless bra and lacy panties. John now shuddered. Those lacy panties would be the death of him.

Teyla stepped out of the dress and gave John a saucy look. "That needs to be hung up, honey."

John gave a twisted grin and picked up the fluid fabric. As he did as he was told, Teyla took a few steps away and moved toward the bed but John caught up with her before she reached it. He took her hand and pulled her to him and they immediately came together in an embrace, lips on each other.

Teyla slid her hands to explore John's hair roughened chest and John cupped Teyla's behind pulling her even closer to his growing desire. Teyla's eyes opened wider as she felt how aroused he already was and raised one eyebrow.

"John?"

John gave her a sly look. "It's been halfway there all night, sweetie. You don't even realize how incredible you looked in that dress. And most of the night I was trying to keep myself from picturing you _without_ the dress. When it just came off a few seconds ago, that just made it even worse."

Teyla took a step back and reached for the hook at her back. "I wonder what it will do if I remove this."

John inhaled deeply as her bra dropped to the floor and he knew he was even harder than before. He wasn't sure how much bigger he could get. He was almost ready to explode just thinking about what they had done last night and the fact that they were very likely to do it again tonight.

John stared at Teyla's amazing curves and curled his hands into fists to keep from just grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. But when he looked around the room he knew there were actually many surfaces that might be even more fun.

He took a few steps to the bedside table and pulled out the box he had purchased this afternoon and tossed it on the bureau behind Teyla. Then he moved closer and began to kiss her again. Teyla's arms lifted to encircle his neck and hold him close as her mouth also cherished his.

Hands began to wander and lips left their original goals and moved to more interesting places. The last bits of fabric were removed and soon Teyla found herself lifted onto the bureau with John between her outstretched legs. As his encased member found its way to her moist and ready center, Teyla's short nails dug into John's back and she thrust her tongue in his mouth. Both mimicked the same actions as the other and soon groans and moans and cries of fulfillment rang through the room. Arms surrounded glistening bodies and held tightly as heartbeats and breath tried to strive for normalcy in rhythm. But it was a while before that actually happened.

.

xoxoxoxox

.

Rodney finished typing in the codes to finish tonight's assignment. He looked around the room and noticed both Aaron and Greg had gone. _Hmmm_, he wondered when they had left. But glancing at the clock he realized it was fairly late. The big fundraising bash had ended well over an hour ago.

He clicked the save button one more time and hoped that some of the information they'd gotten tonight would be useful in bringing down this gun running operation. This commuting back and forth from Atlantis was not his thing. And he didn't have Jennifer when he was here in this hotel room.

He clicked through the programs he had used tonight and made sure they were all shut down. Ronon's button, yep, off. John's watch, yep off. Teyla hadn't used the spy cam earrings tonight so they had never been turned on so he skipped past that program. The compact in Teyla's purse had gotten some interesting conversation but Greg had taken a copy of the tape so he could listen and see if he could pick up anything they might have missed.

Rodney clicked onto the program that ran the listening device in John's cufflinks and was about to shut it off when he heard something that sounded like someone in pain. He lifted the headphones to his ears and there it was again. Like someone moaning in pain.

He quickly flipped over to the necklace view and zoomed in to see two figures possibly engaged in a struggle. The lights were dim in the room but still light enough to see once he adjusted the brightness. He zoomed in and then froze as he realized exactly what kind of a struggle he was seeing.

John and Teyla were across the room and he could see their hands and mouths moving in a frenzied motion across the other one's naked body. His face scrunched up when he realized what he was seeing and he knew he should quickly shut this program down too but he didn't. He wasn't sure why.

He continued to watch as Teyla knelt in front of John and caressed him intimately. John reached for a small box on the bureau behind them and handed something small to Teyla who after moistening him with her tongue rolled what Rodney figured was a condom on him.

John then pulled Teyla to stand in front of him and kissed her again quite passionately. He wrapped his hands around Teyla's ass and lifted her to sit on the bureau then licked his way down her body until she was squirming and whimpering with delight.

Once John had paid Teyla back for the oral treat he'd gotten earlier, he stood and pressed his distended arousal into her. Teyla gasped and John shuddered and pretty soon they were embroiled in a rhythm older than time.

Rodney knew what he was doing was wrong; he really shouldn't be watching his friends this way but it was so damned sensual and he hadn't been with Jennifer that way in over a week. He could feel his frustration grow along with his own erection at seeing the two on his computer screen going at it.

Once they'd both reached their peaks and collapsed into each other's arms, Rodney shut down the program and the computer. But he was still a bit frustrated so he shut the lights off and climbed in bed and thought of Jennifer. Unfortunately her part tonight would have to be played by a proxy. Rodney sighed as his hand got moving.

.

xoxoxoxooxxo

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

Chapter 11

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Okay, Dave, all you have to do is keep watch and give me a signal if anyone walks in while I'm still in Traynor's locker. You got that?" John looked at his brother who he had just beaten at a game of tennis and they entered the locker room.

Dave looked distinctly nervous. His eyes roamed the room as they walked in and John led him over to where Traynor's locker was on the far side of the room in a corner. John had actually paid the attendant a little extra when he got his locker assignment to get it in that area. He blamed it on being shy while he was dressing. The young lady had bought it, though he wondered how much of it was the charm he'd poured on while asking for the lock.

John took a look around and was relieved to see that no one else was in the locker room right now. He'd made sure to scout things out over the last few days to see what time was usually slow.

"Go over there," John quietly ordered Dave as he fished for the key that Greg's people had made for him. "I'm just going to grab the box, close the locker and then take it in one of the bathroom stalls to see what's inside."

Dave nodded and moved around the corner, still appearing nervous. John just shook his head, glad his brother had never thought of going into the spy business. He would have been terrible.

John got the locker open in half a minute and reached for the lock box he had seen earlier. Luckily it was still sitting right where it had been before. He took a few seconds to make sure he knew exactly which side was facing in which direction so Traynor wouldn't suspect it had been tampered with.

He pulled it out with the towel he had around his neck and quickly covered it with that until he got to the bathroom stalls. He saw Dave start to open the locker that was his so he didn't seem out of place while John got a look inside.

But first John had to get the lock box open. As he'd thought, it had a combination lock on the side and John hoped the device Rodney had put together would actually work. He pulled the small hand held piece of technology out of his pocket and scanned it over the lock several times the way McKay had said to do it. Nothing happened.

John did it again slower this time and it began to softly hum and then a series of numbers flashed on the screen. John rolled the numbers into the correct location, making sure he remembered what they had originally been on, and the box clicked open.

John carefully looked at the contents and noticed there were a ton of papers. He made sure to keep them in the exact order as he read through them. Some seemed insignificant but he decided he'd let Greg decide for himself what was important and what wasn't. He took off his watch and clicked a few times over each sheet of paper and listened to make sure nothing else was happening in the locker room.

When he was done he made sure everything was arranged exactly as it had been before, shut the lid and set the combination on the previous numbers. He wrapped the box in the towel, getting rid of any prints he may have inadvertently gotten on it. Then he left the stall.

As he was walking back toward where Traynor's locker was he heard Dave's voice grow loud. "Philip, good to see you. You here for a game?"

John froze and his eyes rose in shock as he peeked around the set of lockers he was behind. He saw Traynor's back near the next row of lockers and Dave leaning against another row trying to distract him.

"No," Traynor answered. "I was on my way out of town when I realized that there were some papers that I needed here in my locker. I just ran in to get them. Who are you here with?"

John moved stealthily toward Traynor's locker, glad he hadn't locked it back up again and attempted to open it without making any noise.

"Uh, John Sherman invited me to play a game of tennis with him. We've been trying to put together a deal for me on some steel. He says his father-in-law knows of a few places willing to do business for cheap money. You know I can't pass up something like that. But I want to make sure Sherman gets me the most for my dollar."

"You've done business with him before," Traynor clarified then asked, "Did he do right by you?"

John slipped the box back in the top of the locker as Dave replied, "Yeah, he got me a few great deals and followed through to the end. I was very pleased. Obviously or I wouldn't do business with him again."

Traynor cleared his throat and said, "You seemed surprised that he was married but you did business with him only a few years ago. Supposedly he and Teyla have been married for about five years."

John saw Dave smirk as he slowly and quietly closed the locker and attached the padlock. "Well, he never said he _wasn't _married but while he was visiting he became fairly friendly with one of the receptionists. Maybe they were just _friends_."

Philip laughed but there really was no humor in it. "Yeah, I get it. Where is he by the way?"

Dave tilted his head in the direction of the stalls and said, "In the john," and John made sure to maneuver his way back to where he had just been. He made sure to flush a toilet and make obvious sounds of opening and closing the stall door.

By the time he got back to where Dave and Traynor were, the man had opened his locker and was removing the lock box that John had just rifled through. John put on a surprised expression as he saw Traynor.

"Philip, I thought you were heading out of town. Couldn't stay away, huh?" John moved toward his locker and pulled a few things from it to change.

Philip waved the sheets in his hands and said, "Just needed to pick up a few things. This is business for me. Elise and the kids are visiting her Mom and sisters while we're there. They're actually waiting in the car so I can't really stay and chat. We'll see you soon I'm sure."

John just nodded and Dave gave the man one as well as he skipped out of the room.

Once he was gone, John slumped onto the bench behind him and dropped his head into his hands. Dave joined him.

"God, that was close," Dave exclaimed like he was exhausted. "I didn't know what to do when I saw him walk in. I thought you were a goner for sure."

John lifted his head enough to smile at his brother. "You did great, Dave. I'm proud of you. Maybe you should think about a career change," John teased. "I could put in a good word with the military or any other agencies you might be interested in. We're working with a few right now."

Dave stood up and glared at his brother then snapped a towel in his direction. "Yeah, I could just see Dad rolling over in his grave if that ever happened. Did you manage to get what you needed?"

John pulled his T-shirt over his head and reached for a clean one. "I got pictures of everything that was in there but I really didn't have a whole lot of extra time for doing more than skimming the papers. It was definite transaction documentation but if it's related to what we're hoping to find is another question. The people I'm working with should be able to analyze what I sent and let me know."

John finished changing and closed his locker and stuck his own lock on it. Then he stared at his brother who now actually seemed pretty excited about what they had done. It was nice to not have a disapproving glare as had often happened in the past.

He held out his hand for his brother's. "Thanks, Dave, I really appreciate this. It means a lot to me that you were willing to put your neck on the line and do this for me."

Dave smiled back and shrugged almost embarrassed. "Hey, it's what brothers do for each other."

.

xoxoxoxox

.

"Wow, I can't believe how big he's gotten in just a year and a half," John said as he looked at the picture Julia had showed him of their son, Patrick.

Once the little espionage escapade was over, Dave had picked up Julia from the hotel and driven to John and Teyla's new house. They were finally having the little get together John had half promised them. They figured with the Traynors out of town over night it would be the perfect opportunity. There was nothing for them to see next door and their neighbors wouldn't be around to overhear if they said anything that was out of character for their undercover role.

"I still can't believe this house you have, John," Dave commented sarcastically. "You always hated the big, cold houses, as you called them. And here you are living in one."

Dave looked toward the house from the manicured grassy area in the back yard where they sat on padded lawn chairs. The pool area was to their left and the Traynor's house just past the driveway beyond. It equaled any of the houses they had lived in when they were kids.

"This wouldn't be _my_ choice of house," John objected as he glared back at his brother. "But the location was perfect. It's not often you have the house next door empty to the person you're trying to spy on."

"I still can't believe you're into espionage, John. I thought that was done by Federal agencies, not the military," Julia wondered.

"It is," John acknowledged. "And I don't usually do this sort of thing but I told you a buddy of mine was working with a few of those agencies on a case that has a military involvement somehow and he asked me to give him a hand. They needed someone who wasn't well known in military circles but had the right training to pull it off. That's where Teyla and I came in."

Dave leaned forward noticing that Teyla was just opening the door to the house to join them. "I still have a hard time believing that tiny, feminine Teyla has the training for taking down bad guys."

John looked up and saw that Torren was snuggled in her arms having just woken up from his nap. "Don't let her size fool you. She can take on a team of Marines and not even break a sweat. She kicks _my_ ass on a regular basis."

"And I will do so again if you continue to speak that way in front of the baby," Teyla scolded as she approached them.

John looked chagrined then stood and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. He then leaned in and gave Torren one as well.

"Hey, Pal, you have a good nap?"

"Dada!" Torren yelled and held his hands out for John to take him.

John scooped him up and flew him around his head for a few moments then blew on his belly in a loud noise. The child squealed with laughter then clapped his hands.

John moved to sit back near Dave and Julia and now Teyla. "Okay, TJ, I've got some people I want you to meet. This is Uncle Dave and Auntie Julia. This is TJ."

Julia held her hand out for the child to grab her finger. "He's adorable. I forget what they're like so young. Patrick hasn't been this small in years."

Dave narrowed his eyes and subtly asked, "So is he undercover, too? What branch of the government is he from?"

John chuckled but with little humor. He knew what his brother was trying to get at. "He's Teyla's son. She wouldn't do the mission unless he was nearby."

"TJ?" Julia raised her eye brow. "What does that stand for?"

"Torren John," Teyla replied with a smile. "Torren after my father and his second name after John." Her eyes moved to the man holding her son and her smile grew.

Now Dave's eyebrows rose. John hadn't said this child was his but he was certainly named after him. "And his father is …" He didn't have to be subtle or careful now as the neighbors were away and he wanted answers from his brother.

"Not in the picture right now," John almost growled and Dave decided he would drop the subject. Obviously he and Teyla had enough of a connection that she had named her son after him but apparently she had been involved with another man at some point and within the last two years if this child's age was anything to go by. But he knew John had hinted that his romantic relationship with Teyla was still fairly new so he wouldn't push it.

Torren started wiggling in John's lap and he lowered him to the grass where the child immediately pulled himself to standing then took a few wobbly steps and walked away. Dave thought the boy would fall as his steps were not steady but he took a few more then started waving his arms in excitement.

John got up from his seat and walked a few steps past Torren and held his hands out in encouragement. "Come on, little man, you can do it. Come see Daddy."

John noticed Dave's ears perk up when he said the word _daddy_ but he had been calling himself that for almost two weeks now and he didn't want to confuse TJ anymore than they already had by alternating between Daddy and Uncle John. Because if he had his way and he could keep things going in the same direction they had been heading, he would be the closest thing Torren had to a daddy.

Not that he wouldn't do everything he possibly could to get Teyla back to her people but even if they managed to make it back to Pegasus, he truly hoped he'd be allowed to help raise the boy. He already felt so possessive of him in so many ways even though he knew they weren't blood related. But he could be a father to him in all others ways that count.

Torren managed to take the three or four more steps to reach John's arms and John folded him inside them and fell back allowing the child to land on his chest softly. Torren giggled with glee and slapped his hands against John's belly yelling, "Dada!"

He sat up and turned the boy in the opposite direction and instructed, "Now go see Mommy."

"Mama, Mama!" Torren chanted and began his journey back to Teyla who now sat with her hands outstretched.

"He's really just started to walk in the last few weeks since we've been living here," John informed Dave and Julia.

John then ran over and retrieved a large plastic ball from near the house and sat on the grass to roll it to the child who had started to toddle his way across the yard again. John laughed as TJ flopped on top of the ball and then rolled off it to lay on the grass.

"TJ, roll it over here, Pal," John called out and Torren sat up and pushed at the ball. It didn't quite reach him so Dave got up and gave it a tiny kick. John nodded his thanks and invited, "Why don't you join us. When was the last time you rolled a ball around the yard?"

Dave smirked and sat so he formed a triangle between Teyla and John with Torren wandering inside the shape. "Patrick's more into throwing a football or baseball. It's been a while since I did something like this."

Julia looked at the group now all sitting on the lawn and pouted. "Okay, I'm feeling left out here." And she moved to join them and everyone scooted back to enlarge the shape.

Dave watched his brother and Teyla and how they interacted with the boy for the next few hours. John was a natural and anyone watching would never suspect that the child wasn't his. Everything about John's expressions and demeanor with the boy showed that he loved this child as much as any father would. And Torren obviously thought of John as a father figure.

Torren easily reached for John as many times as he reached for Teyla and the fact that Torren was calling John '_Dada_' gave Dave an indication that this was truly a family unit and the child was not missing his biological father. Dave wondered about the situation but knew attempting to discuss it in front of Teyla wouldn't be the most appropriate thing so he kept quiet.

But wherever this mystery man was, Teyla didn't seem to be pining for him either. The interactions between John and Teyla were as familiar and loving as the ones between the child and the two adults who cared for him. Though Dave could tell that maybe John and Teyla were still somewhat uncertain of the other's feelings just by the way they would gaze at the other throughout the evening.

Dave chuckled when he saw John reading Torren a third bedtime story and loved how the boy giggled at John's outrageous voices. He could tell John had done this a time or two and again he wondered how long John had been involved in this child's life. It didn't seem like it was only the two weeks they had been undercover.

The young nanny, who was introduced as Amelia, showed up around seven thirty and after many kisses, bundled the child off to bed. Dave also wondered if she was undercover as well. It irritated him to not know exactly what was going on but he also knew John really couldn't confide in him as much as he wanted him to. He would just have to respect that.

They finally were just sitting around the family room regaling the women with stories of when John and Dave were young. This brought a nostalgic smile to Dave's face. It had been too long that he and John had been at odds with each other. And he knew much of that had been their father's doing. Dave had always seen their father's way of thinking while John had never seen it. It was that difference of opinion that had caused such a large rift for so long.

Dave thought back to the last time he had seen John before this week; their father's wake and funeral. He had been so upset with John for so many reasons. He honestly had thought that John had only come back for the money that he expected from their Dad. But when he had all but accused John of that, the look on his brother's face had jabbed deeply into his heart.

He had immediately defended himself saying it was a logical assumption but by the time he had walked away and seen John standing there so dejected, he had started to feel bad. He hadn't lingered on it at the time since he'd had a house full of people to be host to but later it had started to eat at him.

When John had shown up on his doorstep a few days later, he had given him a tentative smile and let him in. The talk had not been long but they had managed to be civil and hash out a few problems. John had told him he didn't want anything to do with Dad's money but Dave had to admit he wasn't sure how much he believed him.

But they had spoken of Dad and the regret he had felt after John's permanent absence. Dave found he hadn't wanted to go too deeply into that as he'd seen his brother seem to sink deeper into despair at the thought that he hadn't tried to come back and make amends. Dave hadn't wanted to make John feel guiltier than he already was. He knew guilt was John Sheppard's middle name.

But as months and then the next year had rolled by and John hadn't even attempted to claim any of the money or stocks left to him, Dave began to realize that John truly didn't want any of the inheritance. And then Dave had felt the weight of guilt lay heavy on him. He wished he had pushed harder to keep in touch with his brother even though he was probably halfway around the world.

But now here he was sitting in a social situation with his brother and actually having a good time. He really had forgotten how much fun John could be. It had been so long since they had just sat and talked and laughed as they did when they were kids.

"So John informed me that you and he were subjected to many months of dance lessons with a very old woman who did not remember your names," Teyla related to the visitors and Dave perked up and made sure he was paying attention instead of focusing on his own thoughts. "Did you have this same reaction to her or was John simply exaggerating to keep me from quitting the lessons?"

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, she always called me Donny and John was …"

"Jimmy," John, Teyla and Dave all said at the same time. More laughter echoed through the room.

Julia glanced at her watch and gave a disappointed look. "I hate to break up this little party; it's been great getting to know you, Teyla and seeing you again, John. But David and I have an early flight back tomorrow morning and I still haven't packed and cleaned up the hotel room."

John stood and the others followed suit. Dave took a step forward and grasped John's hand. "This was great, John. What do you say we don't let it go another five years or so before we see each other again."

John's smile was bittersweet and Dave knew exactly how he felt. "Once this assignment is through maybe I can get a little time off and come see you at the ranch."

"We'd love that," Julia exclaimed as she gave John a kiss on the cheek and pulled him in for a hug. "But only if you bring Teyla and TJ with you."

John looked over at Teyla with a curious expression and she smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much, Julia. Thank you very much for inviting us. I would greatly enjoy seeing where John grew up. Perhaps we could share more stories of his childhood."

"There's plenty of those," Dave offered. "And we even have tons of photo albums with pictures of John when he was little. You could sit around for hours looking at those."

John shook his head and began walking to the door. "There's no need for that and you're just making me think we shouldn't come to visit."

As Teyla gave both Dave and Julia a hug and kiss she winked at them. "We will visit if we are able. Unfortunately I am not a resident of this country and am under the whim of the government as to what I am allowed to do. But we have both made great sacrifices for many on this world and it is likely we will be allowed this privilege. I look forward to it."

Last waves and goodbyes were called out and Dave got behind the wheel of the rental car. Well, his question about Teyla had been somewhat answered; she wasn't from this country. Most likely from where John had been stationed. And the comment she had made about she and John making great sacrifices for many had made him a bit nervous. What exactly did they do so they were making these sacrifices?

He still didn't know what his brother did exactly or where he had been stationed. And he wasn't sure he would ever be privy to that information. But for right now he would be content with the fact that he had seen John and he was safe and well. There were too many times that he had worried that wasn't the case. And John had given him an e-mail address that should reach him even if he went back to where he'd been.

Dave didn't like that thought. Even though doing undercover work could be dangerous, it seemed like what John was doing now was relatively harmless. And he had the cell number for John's phone. John had told him they'd most likely be in the San Francisco area for another few weeks to a month. Dave thought he might just have to arrange another business trip again soon.

.

xoxoxoxox

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

Chapter 12

xoxoxoxox

.

"All right, everyone's got a room to search and we try and make this in and out as quick as we can," John instructed Lorne, Ronon, and Teyla a few hours after Dave and Julia had left. Amelia would stay in the house to be with Torren.

The Traynors were out of town for just one night and they needed to take advantage of it. The nanny had gone with them and Camillia was apparently visiting friends. There was no better time.

John looked around at everyone dressed in dark colors and held up the device Rodney had modified to check for any hollows or recesses behind walls. Any safes and hidden rooms would be the perfect place to store incriminating evidence.

John silently led the group across the driveway and to the back door where he pulled out another of Rodney's devices and checked for security systems. When none seemed to be in place, John inserted the copy of the key Lorne had managed to sneak off of Camillia and opened the door.

They each headed for their assigned room and John moved stealthily to the living room where he passed the adapted scanner over the walls and furniture checking for hidden panels. Within a minute of being there, John had hit the jackpot. He found a book in the bookcase that had a small switch behind it. When pressed, part of the shelf popped open and a small safe lay behind it.

He placed the scanner on the table and took out the other small gadget that he had used to open Traynor's lockbox and ran it over the combination. Nothing happened.

"Damn, McKay," John muttered under his breath. "Why can't this thing ever work on the first try?"

John cleared it and attempted again and just as the machine beeped John felt his hair pulled from behind and his head then pushed down to connect with what he thought was a knee. Next thing he knew he had fallen on the hardwood floor with a decidedly painful jolt to the back of his head.

By the time he opened his eyes and got the stars to stop spinning around he felt a weight on his chest and looked up to see a bright light flash in his face. As he blinked, the light lowered somewhat and he could see a little better. But what he saw had him confused.

A pair of shapely thighs were planted firmly on each shoulder and his hands were being pinned by the feet that belonged to them. A lethal looking knife dug into his throat and he didn't dare move. As much as he appreciated the thighs where they were, he could tell it wasn't Teyla and she was the only one he'd allow in this position.

John gave a rough cough and squinted to try and see what was behind the light.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" queried a slightly Spanish accent.

John relaxed a bit when he realized it must be Camillia. But he wondered where she had learned to attack and hold someone this way. He relaxed his head and felt her relax slightly too, enough so he managed to get his hands free and grabbed her butt to push her forward so he could roll out from under her.

But she rallied immediately and as he attempted to rise she elbowed him in the gut and he doubled over just briefly. But it was enough for her to push him forward to land on his stomach and then John felt her knee land firmly in his back. The knife was at his throat again, his hair almost yanked out of his head.

"Would you like to explain to me what is going on here, Mr. Sherman?" He now knew it was Camillia and he began to wonder how he was going to explain to her what was up.

John heard what sounded like a gun being cocked and he tried to look up to see what it was. Teyla's voice gave him the answer.

"Yes, John, I am wondering why you are rolling on the ground with another woman." John felt Camillia stiffen as he figured Teyla had her weapon trained on the cook. "You know how jealous I get."

"Sorry, sweetie," John managed to choke out as Camillia loosened her hold on his hair only slightly. "This one managed to sneak up on me."

Teyla watched as the woman straddling John eyed her wearily but didn't lower the knife. She kept her gaze looking in several directions. Teyla could tell she was trained. This woman was no ordinary cook.

"Teyla, sweetie," John croaked again as the knife dug into his neck again. "You want to see if you can do something about getting her off me. I'd be really grateful later."

Teyla's eyes never left the woman as she responded mischievously, "And what exactly would you do to show me your gratitude, honey?"

"I'm not sure I can really give you details with the present company, sweetie. How about we discuss this _later_? Once I don't have a knife digging into my throat anymore."

Teyla cocked an eyebrow at the woman sitting on John. "I believe it would be a good idea to release him or I might be tempted to shoot you."

"You could try," Camillia tossed out, "but he'd be bleeding out before I hit the ground. Now if you want to lower your weapon I might be persuaded to ease up on this artery my knife is hovering over."

"_She _might be talked into lowering her weapon," John heard Ronon's voice boom from the opposite direction. "But mine isn't going anywhere."

"I guess I'd have to second that," Lorne's voice chimed in. "Camillia, here I thought we were getting to be such good friends."

"Looks can be deceiving," Camillia returned but John felt the knife back off and her weight shift. "Isn't that right Major Evan Lorne of the United States Air Force? I'm wondering who all your friends are here."

Lorne chuckled but saw Camillia drop Sheppard's head and begin to rise. Her eyes glanced around warily as she held her hands in the air in a sign of surrender. "I take it you're all together in this."

"How'd you know who I was?" Lorne asked as John staggered to his feet assisted by Teyla who had lowered her gun. Ronon and Lorne had not.

The knife was still held firmly in Camillia's hand and her stance was one of readiness. "I ran your fingerprints."

"So I take it you've got a few more hidden talents besides cooking?" John quipped as he rubbed his head. "Who do you work for?"

Camillia's eyes narrowed. She still didn't trust them. "You first. You're obviously not who you seem."

John nodded and revealed, "Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force. You've met Major Lorne and this is Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen. They're uh, … specialists in a variety of fields. Now it's your turn."

"Camillia Vasquez; ATF. We've been trying to get something on Traynor for the past eight months. I've been here for seven of them. I have free reign of the house but unfortunately the man is very secretive and he hardly ever takes everyone away so it's not always easy to search this place. And I don't have access to his work place. We've tried to get someone in there but the man is very distrustful and we haven't managed that yet."

John gave a crooked smile. "I'm attempting to do that as well. I think I've got him interested but it's only been a few weeks. I need to bait the hook a bit more. Any way you'd be willing to work together on this and pool our information?"

Camillia still looked suspicious but after a few seconds of thought nodded. She lifted her skirt and thrust the knife back into a small sheath strapped to the inside of her thigh. Lorne whistled and shook his head.

"Did you have that on when you came over to watch the movie last week?"

At her nod, he smirked. "Good thing I didn't try anything fresh."

She seemed to relax a bit at Lorne's joke and John tilted his head at Ronon to finally lower the weapon. The big man did so but John could see he was still holding it at his side, ready at a second's notice.

"So," John put his hands out to the side, "why don't we have a little sharing session and figure out where we go from here. I'll even begin."

Camillia sighed and said, "Sure. But we can actually put a light on and sit down, although the kitchen would be better. I don't normally hang around the living room."

They all followed Camillia to the kitchen and she pulled out some lemonade and a plate of cookies. "It may not be my primary job," she explained, "but I do like to cook."

Everyone dug into the cookies as John gave her the details of who Traynor had met with during the fund raiser and preliminary findings on what was in the box John had rifled through at the country club.

"We should be getting results back soon from those searches, by morning if we're lucky. We were hoping to find a little more tucked away here while the family was gone. We thought _you_ had gone to visit friends."

John looked at Lorne as if to say he had messed up. Lorne just shrugged. "She told me she was going away. Apparently she wasn't telling me the truth."

Camillia grinned. "I knew you weren't really who you said you were so I gave you fake information to see if anything would come of it. And my hunch paid off. I just didn't expect the whole family to come waltzing over. I thought Lorne here was maybe working undercover like I am to dig up any dirt on you."

Suddenly John snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot. I had just found a safe in the living room when Mata Hari here jumped me. Have you already had a look at it?"

Camillia's eyes narrowed. "I didn't know about the safe in the living room until I saw you pull that shelf open. I've never seen Traynor use it and it's not all that obvious. How did you know it was there?"

"Come on, I'll show you." John led them all back into the living room but they kept only flashlights on. John picked up the discarded device and said, "This gives us feedback on any inconsistencies in the walls. Now I just need to get inside. I had just gotten the combination when I had my hair ripped out."

He picked up the scanner and ran it over the lock again and this time it worked on the first try. John gave a triumphant smirk and rolled the combination to the correct sequence.

"That's a handy little tool you have there, Colonel," Camillia commented curiously. "Any possibility you'd be willing to do a little bartering so my team can get something like that?"

John pursed his lips and answered, "Maybe. I'll have to discuss it with the brass. They're not all that big on sharing, though so I wouldn't get your hopes up. I'll see what I can do. The more help you give us the more grateful they'll be, I can tell you that."

John opened the safe and started pulling out documents and a few stacks of large bills. "Traveling money, I guess. Let's see what we have here."

As he sifted through the papers, he took pictures of them with his watch then handed them to Camillia to look through. "Anything stand out to you?"

She studied them for a few minutes then looked again as he snapped pictures of what he hadn't handed her yet. "Nothing yet, except for the fact that you're a regular Inspector Gadget. Who makes all these fun little toys for you?"

"McKay," echoed four voices then John added, "our resident genius. This type of stuff is slumming for him. Usually he's working on things that will blow up entire solar systems. We try and keep _that_ work contained as much as possible."

John finished his photography and looked questioningly at Camillia. She handed back the stack, making sure they were in the same order they were handed to her. "Any possibility you'd be willing to give me copies of those pictures?"

John nodded sagely. "I might. You may have to remind me if I forget. That concussion I got from your knee to my forehead is making me a little dizzy right now."

Camillia looked chagrined. "Sorry about that. I guess I might have been a little overzealous. Hope I didn't damage you too badly. But I heard from Mrs. Traynor that your wife here knows how to _kiss it and make it better_."

John glanced at Teyla who seemed to be blushing though it was hard to tell in the low lighting. John placed everything back in the safe and closed it all up again. Then the group moved back to the kitchen.

"Anyone else find anything of value?" John questioned the team.

They all shook their heads and Camillia filled in, "Mr. Traynor doesn't leave anything around where Mrs. Traynor would find it. That includes all the evidence of his sordid little affairs, though she's well aware of those. That safe I think is the only thing I haven't had a chance to go through. We really would love to get someone on the inside of his operation."

"Maybe you can let him know that some interesting people had been by while they were out of town," Lorne suggested. "What type of people would get him interested in hiring the Colonel to help deliver his goods?"

"Let me think about that," Camillia suggested. "I can certainly make a few comments and see where it takes him. I can usually read him pretty well as to whether something is upsetting to him or intriguing. And I will say so far he seems intrigued by you. I'll try and intrigue him more."

"Sounds great," John said. "Now what's the best way to get information to you and from you?"

Camillia looked around and her eyes settled on the handsome major. "Traynor knows I've started a friendship with your chauffeur. If we meet in Lorne's apartment occasionally it shouldn't raise any eyebrows over here. I'll just say I'm bringing him some chocolate chip cookies."

John saw Lorne's tiny smile trying not to be too obvious. "Just make sure you actually bring some," Lorne joked. "I hate to admit they're even better than the ones my Mom makes. But don't you dare ever tell her I said that."

Camillia smiled puckishly at Lorne. "Now that's a sweet little piece of blackmail I can use against you if I ever need it."

"Okay, so Lorne you'll be our liaison to the ATF through Camillia. And if Lorne doesn't happen to be around you can always give information to Amelia, our nanny."

Camillia squinted at John. "So _everyone_ over there is undercover? How about the baby? Is he getting a paycheck for this too?"

John chuckled but Teyla responded dryly, "I would not give any information to Torren. He will simply eat it."

Camillia was confused by Teyla's dry wit but agreed to provide Lorne with any information her agency had already gotten and they agreed to do the same. John got up and shook her hand at the agreement and thanked her for her help.

Ronon headed out and Lorne followed once he'd given her a wide smile. John tipped his head and waited for Teyla to come along. Teyla also bowed her head at the woman but as she passed she whispered smugly, "If I find you in that position again with John, … I _will_ shoot you."

John heard her veiled threat and felt a little thrill run through him at Teyla's possessiveness. But apparently Camillia hadn't taken her seriously as her laughter rang out loud and clear as they left.

.

xoxoxoxox

.

John woke to the sensation of something running along the outside of his thigh. As he became more lucid he knew it was Teyla. She had surprisingly soft hands for someone who did as much physical work as she did. But he had grown used to the way she touched and caressed him over the past few weeks. And he had absolutely no complaints.

He rolled over to face her and found her eyes admiring his torso. At his movement she looked up and gave a seductive grin.

"Good morning, John."

"It's always a good morning when it starts with your hand on my thigh," he replied and moved his own hand to her hip to run along the silk of her nightgown.

Teyla lifted her hand and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest and John glanced at her curiously.

"Are we uh … all set then?" John questioned knowing they had taken the last few days off when Teyla indicated she was beginning her monthly cycle. He had to admit he'd been a bit disappointed and not just because they couldn't make love with each other.

He knew he'd been a bit freaked when they had gotten carried away the first night and forgotten protection but when he realized that nothing had come of it, he felt a bit deflated. He had to seriously ask himself why. And he'd had the past few nights lying awake with Teyla snuggled sweetly against him to figure it out.

He was totally and completely in love with this woman and he could think of nothing more incredible than the thought of her carrying his child deep inside her. He remembered a few times when she was pregnant with Torren that he had allowed himself the fantasy of believing the baby was his. He always got in a bad mood when he finally made himself admit that wasn't the case.

As his hand slipped down her thigh and skimmed back up under her nightgown he had the vague thought that he could carelessly forget to use protection if things progressed this morning. But his overwhelming sense of ethics wouldn't let him do that. Certainly not without Teyla's approval. And he wasn't sure he was ready to have that conversation with her at this point in their very new relationship.

Teyla gave John a shy smile and said, "We are all set. If _you _are all set."

John gave a deep chuckle. "I'm always all set, sweetie. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

John leaned over and pressed his nose to hers and sighed when she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in response. But John felt like teasing her a bit first. After all today was Sunday and they had every right to stay in bed a little later. And Amelia was here and she had insisted she work today as she had taken the last few days off to visit some friends.

"So Dave sent an e-mail yesterday to make sure the address I gave him wasn't a fake," John told her as his mouth continued to whisper close to hers without actually touching it.

"And did you respond to him or are you making him wait as you are with me right now?"

John ran his nose up the side of her face and over to her ear where he blew soft gentle puffs of air. "No, I gave _him_ instant gratification and sent back a response."

Teyla started to lift her hands to his face but John captured them and held them over her head as he continued tormenting her with his lips still so close but never making contact.

"What of _my_ gratification, John?" Teyla huffed breathily as her body squirmed under him.

John smirked and ran his tongue over his lips then let it reach for hers. Teyla opened her mouth but John's stopped just short. "Oh, I'll certainly try and give you gratification, sweetie, but I think I want to take my time with you and make it _slow_ and _sweet_. Any problems with that?"

Teyla actually whimpered as his mouth trailed his hot breath over her neck and down her shoulder still never touching. John could feel Teyla shiver and his gut clenched that he was getting her so worked up with so little contact. He wondered just how excited he could get her this way.

He kept one hand holding both of hers while his other lifted the hem of her gown up past her hips and then further to reveal her heaving breasts. Teyla assisted by lifting her hips then arching her back and John pulled the fabric almost off but kept it wrapped around her wrists, essentially holding her prisoner.

"John?" Teyla lifted one eyebrow as his hand continued to keep hers still and above her head.

John gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna do all the work for right now, Teyla. I don't want you to lift a finger."

"As they are twisted in the material of my nightgown I do not think I would be able to anyway. But be warned, John, there may come a time when I will want to reciprocate this treatment."

John's eyes lit up and he smirked, "Really, cause I think I might like that."

Teyla rolled her eyes but then sucked in a deep breath as John moved his lips lower and they ghosted over her chest. He breathed deeply right over her puckered nipples and Teyla's body shook with longing and her back arched again. John took pity on her and allowed his nose to skim along her curves and tweak the rigid centers until they stood up even taller and prouder.

His tongue came out to lick his lips and he could see Teyla's hungry eyes waiting for it to actually touch her. And even though he desired this more than anything, he restrained himself. He wanted her quivering with need and longing before he quenched her hunger. He knew he'd gone for many years at a time without this kind of sustenance and he could wait it out if he needed to.

His mouth moved even lower and he allowed her hands to be released by his but was thrilled to see that she kept them together above her head. He wondered if she secretly liked being submissive like this or if she was honestly thinking of how she could pay him back. He was hoping she would. He couldn't wait to see what she did.

His nose continued to tease and torment her by dusting across her skin while his breath provided more sensory overload. John pushed the sheets aside as he followed the lines of her body down to her feet where he actually stuck his tongue out and licked and sucked at her toes. Her soft whimpers told him she didn't disapprove.

Now he made his way back up and began to add more pressure and the occasional stroke of his tongue. As he worked his way along her knee and started on her thigh John felt her legs move and as he sat back slightly he saw them part in invitation.

"Trying to tell me something sweetie?" John quipped as his tongue slid along her inner thigh.

"Mmm, yes," Teyla moaned. "Are you hearing my message?"

"Loud and clear, Teyla. Don't you worry about that."

As his mouth approached the juncture of her legs, he forgot all about going slow and steady. He quickly slid her panties down her shapely legs and then his hands moved up and caressed her breasts. They then glided down to her hips and stroked her inner thighs this time with serious intent. Teyla kept her weakly trapped hands above her head but her legs wrapped themselves around John's shoulder and pulled him closer.

He needed no more hints. His hands wrapped around her ass and he nuzzled his nose into her soft curls then he slipped a finger inside to find her so ready for him.

"God, Teyla," John groaned as he slid up her a bit to actually draw a nipple inside his mouth and suck hard. "When you're so wet like this, you don't know how turned on I get."

"I believe I do," Teyla debated as her hips began to sway from side to side with the intrusion of John's second finger. "I am wet like this because of how turned on _**I**_ am. And you are the one who caused that to happen with your teasing and tantalizing."

John's fingers twirled inside then slid out to moisten her soft folds and tease some more. Teyla's tiny whimpers escalated and John knew he wouldn't last much longer himself. She wasn't the only one who had gotten teased by what he had done. His own body was quivering with need.

John crawled up her now glistening body and settled between her legs as he finally allowed himself to kiss her. Her lips devoured his as their mouths crashed together like long lost friends. Teyla's legs wrapped around John's waist and he could feel her rub against his arousal with her moist center but her hands remained where they were and so he reached down to guide himself to where he wanted to be.

He shook his head for a second and reached past her for a foil packet in the bedside drawer and quickly sheathed himself. Once done John thrust inside then lay still while she adjusted to his weight and size. He could feel her walls clench around him and the sensation was so tantalizing he didn't dare move quite yet. He took a deep breath and rested his head on her forehead.

"You know how much you mean to me, right, Teyla?" John's sandpaper voice cracked as he confided in her.

Teyla gave a nod of her head. "Yes, John, I am aware."

"Good I …" John never got to finish his thought as a tone sounded and he realized it was his phone. He let out a huge sigh and groaned, "No freakin' way. If it's McKay, he is so dead!"

Teyla closed her eyes in resignation and attempted to straighten up but John held her closer and twisted so he was now on his back and she was lying across the top of him. He sat up slightly and grabbed for his phone on the bedside table.

"Yeah, what?" he snapped into the small piece of equipment then his eyes closed in concentration at the words on the other end of the line. "Hey."

Teyla started to shift again but John sat up and raised his legs subtly trapping her right in his lap. His right hand caressed along her back while his left held the phone to his ear.

"All right, what'd they find?" John spoke into the phone and Teyla could tell it wasn't Rodney by the serious tone of John's voice. As John continued asking questions and listening, Teyla decided to have a bit of fun of her own.

She pushed John onto his back and smiled as he sent her a curious look. He was still listening to the phone as Teyla ran her hands up and down his chest lowering them further each time. Then she ran her hands along her own chest and pulled and tweaked her nipples. Her hands ran further down to rub against her femininity and then back up again. She grinned when she saw John's disbelieving look. But she could also tell he liked what she was doing.

She leaned forward and allowed her breasts to dangle and swing across his torso and she then lifted her hips to allow him to slide out of her until almost the end then she slowly lowered herself back on. She did this a few times then as she slid off again this time she moved her hips in a circular motion to tease the tip of his arousal which was just barely inside her.

The look on John's face was priceless and she saw him grit his teeth and his eyes glare at her. She had a feeling he was trying to focus on the conversation but her antics were perhaps a bit distracting. But Teyla was a bit distracted herself by the feeling of John's erection teasing the folds of skin around her opening.

"Okay," John almost groaned as Teyla sank back onto him. "Call me later if you get anything else. Thanks, Greg."

John snapped the phone shut and dropped it on the bed beside him and immediately grabbed her hips. "Oh, you are a little minx. I never realized you had this sadistic streak in you, Teyla."

"Sadistic," Teyla pouted but her grin belied her true feelings. "Here I thought I was giving you pleasure. I am sorry, John. I can stop if you wish."

John's hands tightened on her hips and he shook his head. "No! Don't stop. You were just making it a bit difficult for me to concentrate on what Greg was telling me."

Teyla's hands began to knead and massage John's chest and her hips moved from side to side in a slow and agonizing rhythm. "Did they acquire new information on Traynor?"

"Mmm," John hummed as his hips began to rise up and down as he pulled Teyla's hips in the opposite direction. "Between the papers we found a few days ago at the house and the ones at the Country Club, they managed to acquire a good deal of information they didn't have before. Parker and Colburn have spent the last few days running down every lead they got from that information and trying to match it with names and faces from the video we got at the fund raiser. They came up with one very good match as a possibility for who ships the guns out of the country. They'll be going through every data base around to see if there's any way of shutting these guys down."

Teyla lifted herself up one more time and leaned on John's chest to run her tongue over his lips. "Do we wish for them to be shut down before we find out the military contact?"

"Yeah," John replied as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth then mimicked the action with his arousal. "If we can shut them down, then Traynor will need to find another shipping agent to export his goods. That's hopefully where I come in. We need to really play up the bad guy image now and make me look like I'm okay with illegal activities. He won't even touch me if he isn't a hundred percent sure I'm willing to do something illegal."

"I am a hundred percent certain what you are doing with your hand right now should definitely be illegal," Teyla squeaked as John's hand flicked against her tight little nub between her legs.

"You gonna turn me into the authorities, sweetie?" John taunted as his finger tweaked again.

"No," Teyla panted and twisted her hips to grind against John's hips. "I very much approve of your illegal activities. I would not have married you otherwise."

"Good," John grunted as he thrust deeper and harder and Teyla's head fell back and she leaned so her hands were resting on John's legs behind her. John reached up to cup her exposed breasts as they stood out begging for his touch. He kneaded and caressed and pulled as she gyrated quicker and faster on his lap and soon she shook with the intensity of her release. John rapidly flipped her over holding her hands above her head again and ground his pelvis into hers a few more times until he allowed himself the same satisfaction she had just experienced.

He eased himself down and made sure to keep much of his weight on his elbows so he didn't crush her. He could feel Teyla's legs still wrapped around his waist and her stomach pressed against his. He didn't want to move away from this sensation so he shifted slightly to his side bringing her along with him, his hands wrapped firmly around her bottom.

As they lay there, breathing still deeper and faster than normal, his hands caressed her back from her shoulders to her thighs. As he did this he could practically hear Teyla purring. The sound let him know he had satisfied her and that she was content in their closeness.

And he was a bit surprised himself that he enjoyed this aftermath. With most women it was a very awkward time and even with Nancy it had taken quite a while for him to be comfortable with just lying around holding her. But then his relationship with Nancy had been very much about the sex and unfortunately not as much about the love and caring. Not that he hadn't loved her; he had in his own way. But they had been very young and he hadn't been at a point in his life where he was willing to give everything up for her.

He looked at Teyla's relaxed face and knew things were different with this woman. He'd give up his life, his heart, even his soul to make sure she was okay. He'd walk through the fires of hell to keep her safe and go back again and again if it was what he needed to do. He'd never felt that way with anyone else. And those intense feelings suddenly overwhelmed him.

Teyla sighed against his throat and snuggled deeper into him and her hand reached out to rest on his chest. The tightness in his gut began to ease as the love he had for her helped it to dissipate. He'd always hated thinking and analyzing his feelings. Sheppard men weren't good with that kind of thing. But maybe with Teyla he'd be okay. She wasn't the type that demanded he always tell her what he was feeling. She was kind of restrained in that area herself.

He settled back against the pillows and inhaled her sweet scent, feeling himself drift back into slumber. This undercover assignment had resulted in a little more than he had bargained for. But feeling the soft skin pressing against his, he almost hoped it wouldn't end too soon. He wanted to stay like this with her for a long time, maybe even forever.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

Chapter 13

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"You ready to go sweetie?" John asked of Teyla as he strolled into the playgroup room on Thursday. He tried to keep his eyes on Teyla but he always felt uncomfortable when he walked in, like he was a piece of meat.

Teyla had told him that in the last few weeks she had gotten to know many of the women and discovered that most of them were not very happy in their marriages. And to spice things up, several of them had indulged in what Teyla considered amoral sexual behavior. A few had invited her to participate in spouse swapping and group sessions. Teyla had simply smiled and politely declined.

Just one more reason for John to hate the rich and, pampered life style. So many of these people married strictly for money and not for love so the emotional connection he and Teyla had been trying to build in the last three weeks wasn't present in many marriages. They needed to play games and use artificial stimulation to get enjoyment out of what John thought should be just a man and a woman and nothing else.

"We are ready," Teyla answered and bent over to pick up Torren's diaper bag.

John reached down to pick up the toddler who was showing off his walking skills and glanced at Teyla's firm, shapely bottom. John stifled the groan that clawed at his throat to escape when he thought of all the times he had touched and kissed and …. done other things to that part of her anatomy. It got him hard just thinking about it.

"Did you have a good day today, Buddy?" John said as he straightened up and pressed a tiny kiss to TJ's cheek.

"Dada! Tatta."

"You want a cracker? Sure, I can get you one," John promised and took a few steps to the table that held the snacks for the children. As he reached for a few crackers he felt someone move up close behind him but startled when he realized it wasn't Teyla. It was the busty redhead, Charlotte.

"Hi, John," she purred softly near his ear, her hand brushing past his backside. "I have to tell you it's always a pleasure when you come to get Teyla from play group and we get to see you in your shorts and sweaty t-shirt all clinging to your chest. Mmmm."

John eyed the woman strangely and handed one of the crackers to Torren. "Here you go, TJ, uh, Charlotte, … see ya."

The smile she gave him creeped him out and he swiftly moved back to where Teyla was talking quietly to Elise. Elise seemed upset.

John touched her elbow and threw her a concerned look. "Is everything all right, Elise?"

He knew Philip was a pig and a criminal but John actually thought Elise was a nice person. She had been a good friend to Teyla and sometimes they both felt guilty at what they would ultimately do to this woman's husband; though John wondered if she wouldn't be better off without the guy.

"I'm fine, John, thank you for asking," Elise sniffed and gave him a watery smile. "Philip's just been in a foul mood the last few days and he has a habit of taking it out on me and the kids. I'm sure he'll get over it soon and everything will be … the same again."

John gave a crooked smile. "Ooh, sorry I don't think I made it any better though. I just whipped his ass in racquetball. He did seem to be off his game today. I guess that's why. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Elise shook her head and told him, "It's business related. I'm not even sure exactly what it is since he really doesn't tell me much about the day to day happenings in his company. I appreciate your offer though."

"If you need to come over later and spend some time at our house to remove yourself from any unpleasantness, please do so. We will be home the rest of the day," Teyla offered then swung the diaper bag over her shoulder and she and John left the room.

As they slid into the car and buckled TJ in his seat, Teyla gave a sad glance back at the building. "I do not know how she can stand by him with the way he treats her. I could not do it."

John started up the car and pulled into traffic. "You're a really strong woman, Teyla. It sounds like Elise grew up in a pampered lifestyle and was probably taken care of by her father her whole life. Then Philip comes along and offers her the rich lifestyle she was used to and she just slid into that. You've always taken care of yourself but she's never had to and she probably doesn't know how."

Teyla just sighed heavily and John went on to tell her how Philip had made a few comments about one of his business partners having some problems and it had put him in a bind. John had stayed quiet knowing that the cops and Feds had raided the company that Traynor usually used for shipping things overseas. The case was tenuous at best but it would tie the company up for a good few months and Traynor needed something _now_. And he also knew that the company had now been compromised and would most likely be watched by the cops even if the charges didn't stick. Philip would want nothing to do with them again. It was time for John to make his move.

And he had his opportunity later that day. Elise had taken Teyla up on her offer and brought the kids over to play in the pool and then in the yard. John had joined them for a while but as it got later, he saw Traynor come home and glance over to see that his wife was here.

John pulled out his cell phone and made a few calls and allowed Elise to overhear some of what he said. Mostly he was just making plans for shipments and customs and such but a few times he made sure to look around and walk away like what he was talking about was very private and not for anyone else's ears.

When he saw Philip walk over, most likely looking for his wife, John made sure to position himself away from the women but close enough so Traynor would overhear him.

"I don't care if he's having a bout of conscience right now, you tell him I pay him too much money for him to feel guilty about anything he does. I need that shipment to go through customs with no snags whatsoever. He doesn't want to cross me and he knows what'll happen if he does. We made a deal a few years back and maybe you need to remind him of that."

John paced back and forth and kept his back to the fence that he knew Philip was behind. The man should have come through the gate by now so John figured he must be listening in on John's conversation. He better make it good.

"Listen to me, if customs sees what's really in those boxes, we're done. Just let him know that he's going down with me if that happens so he better get his act together and stop fucking around with me. Good. Let me know what happens with your … conversation. Just remember you can't hurt him too much, we need him in place. I'll be by soon to give him a nice offer just so he knows that when he comes through again, he'll be greatly rewarded. Hopefully his greed will get the better of him."

John flipped his phone shut and let out an audible sigh then headed back to the pool area. Within a minute Philip strolled in and greeted everyone. His eyes seemed to be a little brighter than they had been this morning during their game.

John bent over Teyla and gave her a kiss. "I need to go out and take care of a few things, sweetie. Can we hold off dinner for a while? I shouldn't be too long."

John turned to see Philip and informed him, "Hey, sorry for my lack of manners. Business calls. Can I get you a beer or a drink before I leave?"

"Sure, I could use a beer," Philip said and moved to follow John in the house. John smirked as the man came into the house after him. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Traynor.

Traynor held up the bottle and asked, "Uh, restroom I can use?"

John cocked his thumb to the hallway and said, "On your right. I need to grab a jacket. I'll see you later."

John quickly ran upstairs and pulled on a blazer and as he walked down the stairs, he knew Traynor was still in the house. He made a point of making some noise and as soon as he heard the door of the bathroom open he moved to the counter and opened the hidden panel to pull out a handgun. He checked the safety then tucked it in the waistband of his pants, making sure to pull his jacket back over it.

John could feel Traynor's eyes on him but he didn't give any indication that he was aware of his presence. He simply adjusted his coat again and walked out the door to get in his Jaguar. Let Traynor chew on all he'd seen and overheard for now. John just hoped it was enough for the man to begin to think John was the right person to help him with the shipment he was trying to get moved.

.

xoxoxoxox

.

"_He's at The Market Bar at the Embarcadero and he's sitting outside. Looks like he's waiting for someone_."

John heard the information over his cell phone from Aaron and maneuvered his vehicle in the right direction. He knew his contact was being given the same information. John had spent the last few days trying to appear busy with work so Traynor would be interested in adding him to his team. He had another trick up his sleeve today to see if he could entice him further.

He parked the car and strolled casually to the pier where he knew he was in full site of the outdoor dining tables where Philip was eating lunch. He walked up and down a few times appearing to just be sightseeing. He managed to glance up a few times and saw Philip at the table but he wasn't sure if the man had seen him. He hoped so.

A few minutes later he leaned against the railing and looked out over the ocean as a large, dark figure sidled up fairly close but far enough away to make it look like they weren't together.

"Sheppard, Dr. McKay assures me that Philip Traynor is aware of your presence down here. He says the man is very curious and continues to stare in our direction. We should make this appear as a realistic criminal rendezvous."

John chuckled at the wording coming from the Jaffa. Even after more than ten years on Earth his speech still sounded foreign. "Hey, Teal'c. Glad you could make it. We don't really have to have a huge conversation but you're right we need to make it look real. So, how's O'Neill and Carter? Have they managed to tell anyone yet about their relationship or are they still hiding it?"

John felt Teal'c shift slightly though the big man kept his eyes staring at the water. "How are you aware of their relationship, Sheppard?"

"When Sam was on Atlantis, she had a picture of O'Neill in her quarters. I asked her about it one time and she gave me the lowdown. You know now that I think about it, maybe she was trying to tell me something."

John thought about the conversation he'd had with Carter. It had been about the time that John had taken Teyla off active duty due to her pregnancy. Maybe the woman had realized how John felt about Teyla and wanted to let him know he hadn't been alone in his longing for someone he couldn't have. She had let him know that sometimes thing eventually worked out if you have enough feelings and desire to be with that person.

He waited for Teal'c to ask him what he meant but the man just remained silent. He wasn't unlike Ronon in that way. John slanted his head slightly at Teal'c then quickly looked away to make Traynor suspicious of their standing together.

"So is Landry still a hardass? Mitchell said he tried to get you guys all together for another hunting trip again. I heard the first one you had didn't go so well."

"You are correct that Colonel Mitchell is not in favor of joining the General again on his trip. I, too do not wish to spend my free time this way. I much prefer going to O'Neill's cottage on the lake."

John gave a discreet chuckle. "I heard there aren't actually any fish in that lake so what's the point."

"I believe O'Neill likes the peaceful atmosphere and relaxation of this location. Do you think we have conversed enough for Traynor to believe you to be corrupt?"

"Probably," John replied and turned his head away from Teal'c as the man began to walk away. "Thanks for helping out. Appreciate it."

Teal'c stopped briefly as he passed by. "It was my pleasure, Sheppard. I hope you are successful in your mission."

John stood around for another ten minutes then took one last look around and walked back to his car. Once he got there he picked up his cell phone.

"What do you think, Greg?" John asked and was pleased when his friend said that Traynor had spent a good deal of time staring in his direction while he and Teal'c had been together. John just wasn't sure it was enough to lure Traynor into hiring him to help with his shipment.

John knew he wanted to get Traynor and through him the contact he had in the military who was supplying the weapons. But in all honesty, he wasn't having a bad time. He would admit that most of the day he wasn't doing extremely exciting things but there were no boring meetings with Woolsey and no paperwork. He was able to play a lot of racquetball, tennis and golf and spend a lot of time with Torren and Teyla doing fun things. And at night, well at night he and Teyla were doing even more fun things. And he knew he didn't want those things to end.

But he knew they were getting closer to figuring this out. It was just a matter of waiting for Traynor to truly trust him enough to ask for his help. And he knew that could take a bit more time. But it was okay. He didn't mind at all.

.

xoxoxoxox

.

"So are we doing anything special on Friday, John?" Teyla asked as she snuggled next to him on the couch once Torren had gone to bed.

"Friday?" John looked confused. "Not that I know of. Why, is there something special happening?"

"No, it is just Elise reminded me it will be a month since we moved into this house. She thought we should do something special."

"Something special, huh?' John's eyes lit up as he pulled her closer and tasted her lips. "How about if I strip you naked and lick every inch of that delectable body?"

Teyla shivered at the suggestion but responded, "I am not sure that would be _special_ as I believe you have done that more than a few times since we have been here."

John looked thoughtful and tried, "Then how about _you_ strip _me_ naked and lick every inch of _my _delectable body?"

"You are insatiable, John?" Teyla giggled but allowed his hand to run under her top to caress her back and sides.

"I guess we _have_ been a little hot and heavy lately, sweetie. Maybe it's just because of all the pent up longing and frustration I went through for so many years when I couldn't have you."

Teyla leaned back and gave him a strong, serious look. "There was no reason you could not have me, John, all those years. It was _your_ choice not to act."

"Okay, I'll revise that. Maybe it's because of all the longing and frustration I went through for so many years because I was too _stupid_ to make a move. Is that better?"

Teyla smiled smugly and answered, "Yes, much better. Now about Friday, Elise said there is a dinner dance at the country club and she would love for us to come. You do not need to wear a tuxedo but it is formal and long gowns. Would you like to go?"

"Would I _like_ to go or _will_ I go? Those are two completely separate questions. I would never _like _to go to one of these things but I _will _go if you want to. And we probably should make sure to get in closer to all our new friends around here. It seems like Traynor does a ton of business with many of the people who belong to the club."

"Okay, I will tell Elise tomorrow at playgroup that we are going. She said she had extra tickets that she would give to us. And I think I will wear the peach dress with the very low back. You seemed interested in that one when I hung it in the closet."

John grinned when he thought of the dress Teyla was talking about. "Seems to me that one has a very low front as well as a very high cut side. Come to think of it there really isn't a whole lot of material to that dress. I'm not sure I actually want you wearing that one in public. I should be the only one who sees you in so little fabric."

Teyla nuzzled her nose into John's neck. "I love it when you are jealous. It seems I am the one who usually has that emotion swirling through them recently. I am very close to striking Charlotte across her very made up face with one of the hobby horses at playgroup if she does not stop caressing your backside with her hand every time you come to pick us up."

"You'll notice I didn't even come into the room yesterday just for that reason. The woman certainly doesn't understand personal space."

Teyla sighed as her hand rose to unbutton the top button on John's shirt. "She continues to try and get us to consent to switching partners for a day. She assures me her husband is very good with his hands and she is quite anxious to get _her_ hands on what she calls '_your gorgeous ass'_. She maintains that our sex life will be enhanced with each other if we have intercourse with other people occasionally. Apparently hers has been."

John shrugged his shirt over his head before Teyla even got all the buttons undone then he dragged hers over her head and dropped it on the floor. He pressed her back against the cushions and his mouth assaulted hers. "I'm not sure I could stand anything more _enhanced_. What you do to me right now, Teyla, is so potent I'm not sure I wouldn't shatter if it was more intense."

"Truly?" Teyla waggled her eyebrows at him. "Perhaps you could show me what you mean by this intense interaction. I am curious."

John plunged his tongue inside her mouth and his hands slipped into her hair to cradle her face while he made love to her mouth and tongue and lips. Somewhere along the line their bottoms ended up on the floor as well and they were a jumble of arms and legs intertwined writhing on the couch.

Work roughened hands glided along mocha colored skin and lips traversed curvy terrain. Teeth nibbled and tongues flicked and sighs and moans wafted through the air. The sighs grew to whimpers and the moans to cries of ecstasy as mountains were climbed and peaks reached. They tumbled headlong into the abyss together and clung to each other as they fell.

But the landing was soft and arms held tight for comfort and warmth. John lay on his back and felt Teyla pressed against the entire length of him. She was such a strong presence that he always forgot how tiny and light she was. But at times like this where she felt like nothing more than a soft blanket on him, he felt his protective urges soar to life. He would never want anything to happen to her. He loved her so much. Why was he so afraid to say it to her?

He shouldn't be. He'd said it to her the first night they'd made love so many weeks ago. Of course he thought she'd been asleep at the time. But she had said it back to him so he shouldn't be scared that she didn't feel the same way. He knew she did.

But he thought back to some of the other times he had mouthed those words. He had said it to Nancy before he left for his last mission and he had come back to find her packed up and gone. He had said it to his mother before he left for school one day and she had died while he'd been in class. He had written it in a letter that he had planned to send to his Dad just a few days before Carter had told him he'd died.

He knew he shouldn't be superstitious but there was no way he wanted to say it to Teyla and possibly lose her too. He didn't think he would survive that. So he remained quiet with his arms holding her close and running softly along her back. He would just try and show her how he felt. Hopefully that would be enough for her.

He felt his body relax and his eyes close and was just drifting off when he heard the tone of his phone go off. He looked around quickly to see that his pants were just a few inches away on the floor. He grabbed them and pulled the phone out trying not to wake Teyla as he did.

"Hello," he mumbled softly thinking this had better be important whoever it was. There weren't too many people who had this number so the options were limited.

"_John, it's Philip_," he heard Traynor's voice reply. "I _didn't wake you did I? It's only nine thirty."_

"No, no, Teyla and I were just relaxing on the couch. What's up?"

"_I have a little business I'd like to discuss with you. Do you have a few minutes?"_

John looked down where a beautifully naked Teyla was draped over his own naked body. He let out a big sigh but knew _**this**_ was the whole reason they were here. He could hardly say no.

"Sure, Philip, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you out back by the pool."

"_Thanks, John, see you in a few_."

John snapped the phone shut and tossed it on his pants then pressed a kiss to Teyla's hair.

"Hey, sweetie, I need to meet Philip out back. He wants to discuss business. I really hate to get up from this very nice location, though."

John slipped out from under her and leaned toward her. "Any possibility you'll still be right here just like this when I get back?"

Teyla raised her arms above her head in a sensuous stretch and nodded smugly. "There is a possibility. But I will not guarantee anything."

John gave her a quick kiss and jumped into his pants then picked up his shirt. He grabbed a small throw blanket from the back of the couch and shook it out to lay over Teyla's enticing curves that were still fully on display. He leaned down for one more kiss and sighed.

He started shrugging into his shirt as he moved through the house and as he slipped out the back door he was snapping and zipping his still open pants. Philip was standing nearby and John looked up and smirked embarrassed then quickly buttoned the rest of his shirt.

"Did I interrupt something, John?" Philip grinned. "I could have waited a few minutes."

John laughed as they walked to sit in the chairs by the pool. "Nope, just enjoying the afterglow."

He looked down at his watch and said, "Of course there's always a chance for a double feature when she's in the right mood so what can I do for you?"

Philip got right to the point. "I had a little trouble with my main distributor this past week and I have some merchandise that needs to be shipped out. He was the only one who could handle this kind of shipment. I was wondering if you might have connections to help me with this account."

John pursed his lips and shrugged nonchalantly. "I've got a lot of connections all over the world. I'm sure I could do something. What are we talking about here and where do you need it to go?"

Philip named a location in the Middle East and John tried not to appear too eager. This was it! This must be the military weapons.

"The location's not a problem, Philip," John answered casually. "But I need to know what it is I'm shipping. There's certain … merchandise … that needs to be packaged a bit differently for that location. Can you tell me what it is because I'm not touching it if I don't know?"

"Well," Philip started to waffle and John hoped the man wouldn't just walk away. But John knew anyone in this business would be doing the same as him. "See the thing is John, that some of this merchandise wasn't exactly acquired through _proper_ channels. I'd like to avoid too many hassles from customs. You know how they always want to tax you for every little thing."

"Yeah," John chuckled and got a sly look on his face. "I know what that's like. And I have some … friends … in customs who are usually happy to help me out with any … tax related issues. But I still want to know what the merchandise is. I don't honestly care _how_ you acquired it."

Philip shifted his gaze from John to the surrounding area then back again. "This is a shipment of … let's call them materials that could be useful to some of the locals in the area to help establish proper respect for their cause."

John let a smirk cross his face. "If they're weapons, I may have to check out your supplier. My father-in-law has been trying to score some military grade machine guns and ammo for some time now. It's one of the reasons I came back to the States. We thought maybe I'd have better luck here. Not the easiest topic to bring up at dinner parties though."

"I've got the one shipment already promised to a buyer but I have a contact who is usually pretty helpful in filling any orders I get. If you have other buyers, maybe we could put together a few deals."

John's eyes lit up. "I'd like that, Philip. And I think I may be able to assist you with your shipping problem. Why don't we set up a meeting with your supplier and discuss transportation to my warehouse."

"My supplier is very shy and doesn't agree to too many meetings. But I'll ask. Now the _buyer_ will be in the country next week and I'm sure he'll want to meet with you before we take the next step. He wants to inspect the merchandise before we ship it. That meeting you'll definitely be included in so you'll know the size and weight of the shipment."

Philip looked back at his house then smiled back at John. "We plan on having an intimate little pool party for him. He likes to see the decadent Americans and ogle the bikini clad women. Is Teyla okay with helping you acquire new business?"

John narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, Teyla's more than happy to be _nice _to a potential customer although she's not American. Hope he's not disappointed."

Philip stared at him intently. "Your wife is damn hot. I don't imagine anyone would be disappointed in her. Next Wednesday, okay?"

"You got it," John confirmed. "We'll be there."

"Good," Philip replied and stood up to shake John's hand. "Looking forward to it, John. And Elise made me promise to try and entice you and Teyla to come to the country club dance on Friday. There will be a few people there who you might be very interested in meeting. People who could have more shipments in need of exporting if you're willing to help them with clearing them through customs."

"Teyla mentioned the event to me. I think she really wanted to go so I'm sure we'll be there. And I really appreciate your faith in me, Philip. I think this will be the start of a great relationship. I'm looking forward to what we can do for each other."

"Me too, John. We'll see you Friday if not before. I have to say having you move in next door is almost like a gift from heaven."

John watched as Traynor walked away back to his house. He knew before long the man would be thinking life was pure hell.

John went back in the house but was disappointed to see that Teyla and all their clothes had been cleaned up from the family room. He locked up and turned the lights off then headed upstairs hoping Teyla hadn't actually fallen asleep yet.

Luck was with him. She was in the bathroom and he could hear the water running and what sounded like a toothbrush. He stripped his shirt and pants off and was just tossing them in the hamper when the bathroom door opened and Teyla came out. And she was wearing exactly what he'd left her in; absolutely nothing.

She sauntered over and draped her arms around John's neck and rubbed her top against his. "What did Philip want? Something good?"

"Not as good as what _you_ want, sweetie but yeah, he wants to do business. Apparently the company we had the cops bust isn't available to him anymore and he's up a creek if he doesn't find a new shipper soon. He's got the buyer, some big wig from the Middle East, coming in next week. He and Elise are hosting a pool party for this guy. He likes to gawk at beautiful, bikini clad women. I said we'd go and that you'd be nice to the guy."

"How nice?" Teyla pouted and ran her hands down John's chest and lower.

"Not _that_ nice, Teyla," John objected. "I'm the only one you can be _that _nice to. But once we make nice with the buyer, I'll get a chance to meet with his contact who's supplying him with the guns since our customer will want a peek at the merchandise. Another week or so and this should all be over and done with."

Teyla's eyes turned sad as her hands slid around to John's back to hold him close. "_All _of this will be over, John?"

John's lips turned up in a smirk. "Well, hopefully not _all_ of this. Some of this I'd like very much to continue. Do you have any thoughts on the matter?"

Teyla nodded and her smile brightened. "I would very much like to continue with some of this as well. Especially what we did earlier downstairs and what I'd like to do right now."

"And what exactly did you have in mind for right now, sweetie?" John asked with his voice raising a notch as Teyla's hands moved lower to his caress his butt.

"You mentioned earlier something about stripping and licking," Teyla purred. "The stripping has already been accomplished so I suppose I will have to move on to the licking part."

John's breath picked up speed as he watched Teyla's mouth blaze a trail down his chest until it reached the growing arousal that had sprung between them. As her mouth surrounded his throbbing desire he couldn't say much more than, "Definitely continue with this part."

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

Chapter 14

xoxoxoxox

.

"Teyla," John called into the bathroom as he pulled his gray t-shirt over his head. "Are you almost ready to go?"

The bathroom door opened and Teyla stepped out wearing a soft pastel blue bikini with thin straps and tiny, boy cut shorts that rode very low on her hips. John took in a deep breath and hated the idea of her walking around at this pool party the Traynors were having like this but knew it was important for him to make contact with the buyer that Philip had for the weapons.

But looking at the top which certainly exposed her rounded curves he knew she would probably be more covered than some of the enhanced women who might be there tonight. He had really noticed that during the country club dance a few days ago. Teyla was one of the only women who seemed to have all her natural body parts. And the ones she had were so stunning.

She had worn the peach colored dress and it had done unbelievable things to enhance her much deeper skin tone, now that she'd been lying around the pool so much lately. The back had plunged deeply showing off her sculpted back and arms and the front had also been lower than he had cared for, exposing a good portion of her beautiful breasts. The lacy fabric had clung to her figure like a second skin and John hadn't wanted to let her out of his arms for most of the night.

Unfortunately, or he should say fortunately for their mission, Philip had wanted to introduce him to a few business associates who John might find interesting. And a few might be here tonight although Philip hadn't given him a guest list.

Although Philip did say it would be an _intimate_ little party. Hopefully that meant not too many people. He didn't know what the man meant by _intimate_. His mother used to think that an intimate little affair was one that had less than fifty people.

"I am ready, John," Teyla answered as she picked up the large piece of silky fabric that she intended to wear over the suit tonight. She looked at her pretend husband and smiled at how handsome he was. He was wearing a simple pair of swim shorts that were dark blue with white piping along the edges and a snug fitting t-shirt. It was very casual and she knew John had no idea exactly how attractive he was in such an outfit.

John moved closer and took the fabric from her and wrapped it completely around her shoulders and body. "Here, this should be good. I don't have to be jealous of anyone ogling you this way."

Teyla chuckled and shrugged the fabric off then spread it behind her to cross in the front and tie around her neck in a kind of sarong. She hoped to be able to keep it on most of the night as she did not relish being so exposed in front of many other people.

"I will admit to being somewhat nervous about this gathering, John," Teyla confided. "In speaking with Elise this past week, she does not seem to truly want to be there either. She never actually said the words but I could tell that she was not enthusiastic with the plans or with the guest list. I got the impression she did not like this '_buyer_' that Philip is working with. Apparently they have done business before."

John frowned slightly. "Well, Philip did say he liked to stare at the bikini clad women. Maybe he made a play for Elise and it made her uncomfortable. And truthfully, Philip doesn't seem like the type of man to actually stand up for his wife in a situation like that. I get the impression he'd sell his mother to the highest bidder if it would get him a good business deal. Like Camillia said, the man's a pig."

Teyla placed her hands on John's chest and looked him in the eye. "But you will stay by my side tonight, will you not, John?"

John's eyes twinkled. "Why Teyla Emmagen, you aren't actually scared of something, are you?"

Teyla rolled her eyes and thinned her lips. "I merely do not wish to have to defend myself in my typical manner. I do not think Philip will wish to do business with you if I knock him unconscious."

John laughed and pulled her into his arms. "That's why I love you, Teyla. You can take care of yourself."

Teyla heard the words and wanted to return them but John seemed to realize what he had said and leaned down to press his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. By the time he lifted his head she had barely remembered where they were going.

They both slipped on casual sandals and headed down stairs. They had put TJ to sleep an hour ago and Amelia and Ronon were sitting in her rooms watching a movie. Lorne had been given the night off and was seeing some friends who were visiting the area.

John turned and straightened the necklace Teyla had on, the one with the live feed back to Rodney's computer. They had made sure to make it water tight so it could be used even by the pool. Unfortunately the only place they could have a listening device was in the compact inside Teyla's tiny purse. But it would be awkward for her to carry it all over the place around a pool so they'd simply have to leave it on a deck chair and hope it picked up something good. The necklace didn't have audio and so was limited in that area.

John picked up the bottle of expensive wine he knew Philip liked so much and they walked to the high fenced in area in the Traynor's back yard. Philip and Elise were there along with half a dozen other people. John almost groaned when he saw Charlotte was one of them. He really shouldn't be surprised as he knew Charlotte's husband, Angelo, was Philip's accountant. It would make sense for the man to be around when a business deal was in the works.

Elise spotted them first and skipped over to welcome them. "I'm so glad you're both here," Elise rushed out relieved and graciously accepted the bottle of wine. She had a light cover up over her suit as well. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I hope you'll enjoy yourself."

John had to admit the woman did seem almost nervous that they wouldn't. His Spidey senses began to tingle though he didn't know why. Having Charlotte here though was probably enough to send him into protective mode.

The woman's bathing suit was animal striped against her alabaster skin and there was very little fabric to cover her overabundance of curves. And she was wearing ridiculously high spiked sandals making her look like she was in a cheap porn movie. John hoped to stay away from her for much of the night.

John looked around and recognized most of the people as ones he had been introduced to either last Friday or a few weeks back at the fund raiser. All except the one Philip was presently speaking with. The man had dark toned skin and black hair and was probably ten years older than John. He was of large build though not fat and he had a thick mustache that decorated the spot under his nose.

John figured this must be the man who wanted the guns. So this would be the man who John should get to know and suck up to if he wanted to be the one to do the shipping for him.

Teyla had followed Elise and was helping Camillia bring some dishes out to the long table set up against the fence closest to the house. John took a few steps and gave them a hand moving plates and glasses around to fit on the surface.

As Camillia brushed past them, she paused to flatten out some napkins and whisper, "Just a warning, these things can get pretty wild. If you're not dedicated to seeing this through then you better make up some excuse to leave right now."

John narrowed his eyes at her warning. "Thanks for the head's up."

As Camillia brought out the last platter, Elise thanked her. "You may leave for the night now, Camillia. Enjoy your day off tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Traynor," Camillia said and gave John and Teyla one last glance before she moved back to the house.

"Are your children already in bed, Elise?" Teyla asked as Elise poured herself a large glass of something from a pitcher that was surrounded by a multitude of bottles, all containing alcohol.

"Claire took them away over night and they'll be home tomorrow. They're going to some theme park a few hours from here that Jeremy keeps bugging us to take him to. Claire volunteered and so we thought this would be perfect timing. Can I offer you a drink, John, Teyla?"

"Um, that looks interesting," John pointed out the fruity concoction Elise was drinking hoping it didn't contain as much alcohol in it as the hard stuff that was littered across the table.

Elise poured him a glass and Teyla agreed it looked good and found herself with one as well. John took a sip and tried to smile. It was very sweet but it definitely wasn't light on the booze. He'd have to go easy to keep his head about him tonight. He glanced at Teyla and she too only took the smallest of sips.

"Please have some food," Elise invited then looked around and announced to everyone that they should get a plate and fill up.

John and Teyla were happy to do this as it kept them from having to drink the liquid. But within seconds Charlotte and her husband had come over and greeted them enthusiastically.

"John, Teyla, I'm so glad to see you here tonight. I knew eventually you'd come over to our way of partying. I'm really looking forward to how much fun we'll have tonight."

And with that her hand immediately reached out and grabbed John's ass then rubbed it intimately. John took a step back trying to avoid her and his eyes flew up to Angelo to see if the man had noticed what his wife had done. But he was staring at Teyla and his eyes gleamed.

"You're extremely toned, my dear," he practically dripped honey. "What kind of workout do you do? Maybe you could show Charlotte so I don't have to keep _paying _for her arms to look so thin."

Teyla looked confused but sweetly replied, "I have a regular stretching and toning regimen I do daily as well as sparring several times a week with Bantos rods, a type of stick fighting that is local to where I am from."

Angelo looked at her intrigued. "I'd love to hear more about it," he said as he led her away from the table and found her a lounge chair to sit in while they ate. Charlotte attempted to step in front of John to distract him with her exuberant cleavage but John just gave her a crooked grin and took the chair next to Teyla.

A few more couples came and everyone ate and drank and mingled and soon people were jumping or easing into the pool. Philip had spent much of the time speaking with his buyer who seemed very interested in what was going on around the pool. His eyes definitely seemed to linger on the women especially once the cover-ups started coming off. John was dismayed to see that the man's eyes lingered on Teyla a good deal more than some of the others.

Philip finally got around to bringing the man over to introduce him.

"John, I'd like you to meet Tariq. I've been telling him about your background and contacts and how we'd like to do business together. Tariq, this is John Sherman and his lovely wife, Teyla."

John shook hands with the man then Teyla extended her hand as well. Tariq took hold but instead of a firm grip she found his hand caressing the back of hers and the man's lips attaching them to it as he lifted it to his face.

"You are a woman of genuine natural beauty, Teyla. It is my pleasure to be here with you tonight. I hope we can get to know each other better. Mr. Sherman, you are a very lucky man to have acquired such a lovely wife."

John just tipped his head and checked out Teyla's face at the word '_acquire_'. He knew Teyla would never consider herself any man's _acquisition_. But they were on an undercover mission and Teyla knew this man could mess things up with just a word of refusal to Philip. She smiled graciously and bowed her head.

"Thank you. You are very kind. It is _my _honor to meet you and I know we will be very good friends. May I get you some food or a drink? I noticed you were very intent on your conversation earlier and did not get a chance for nourishment."

Tariq smiled rather slyly and dipped his head in acknowledgement. "That would be wonderful, my dear. Thank you for your kindness."

Teyla bowed her head again and left to fetch a plate from the table. Tariq watched her go and then looked at John. "These American women are very beautiful and I do love their free and easy lifestyle however there are benefits to those who understand subservience. Again, I say you are a very lucky man, Sherman."

John's eyes lingered on Teyla filling up a plate and he nodded. "I'm very aware of that, believe me."

When Teyla returned she began to ask many questions of their new friend regarding where he lived and what he did though she made sure to ask in such a way as to show her awe at his status and position. Tariq gave limited answers in some areas however expanded on others that he thought would be impressive.

John was happy to see that they were sitting right near where Teyla had dropped her purse. He hoped Rodney and Greg were listening as they needed as much information on this man as possible. But John also knew the one they really needed was the contact who was supplying the weapons. Philip had hinted that Tariq would be meeting him in a few days as long as he approved of John's doing business with them. This night was very important.

But Tariq seemed taken with Teyla though John didn't know anyone who wasn't. He knew most of the guys on Atlantis were in love with her. He came across conversations about her so often in the locker room and rec room and just in the hallway. Most of the men immediately stopped their discussions when they noticed him there however often some of the newbies who hadn't been introduced to him yet made the mistake of talking openly in front of him wondering if she was seeing anyone and sometimes even asking him if he knew the best way to get her to notice them.

John always just shook his head and told them to forget about it. He never gave an explanation why. He could hardly say, _I'm in love with her and don't want anyone else to be with her even though I haven't told her yet how I feel. _But now he actually _had_ told her, well in a fashion. But he'd been showing her quite a bit how he felt and he could tell she did reciprocate those feelings.

After Tariq had finished his food he waved at Teyla and said, "Okay, now I must discuss some business with these two men. You may go off and have a nice swim or whatever. I will look forward to being with you later."

John could tell Teyla had a bit of difficulty with being dismissed so easily but she gritted her teeth and bowed her head yet again. Tariq watched her go and frowned when he saw she had started to help Elise bring the leftovers into the kitchen.

"I had hoped your wife would take off her outer layer and use the pool. Does she not like the water?"

"I'm sure she'll go in once she helps Elise clean up a bit. She's very conscientious that way. But she doesn't actually know how to swim. The night is warm though so I'll get her in there once we're done talking."

So Tariq and Philip discussed some of the details of their transaction and John tried to remember every little thing they were saying just in case Rodney couldn't hear it all. There was soft music playing in the background and lots of voices laughing and talking as the others splashed around playfully in the pool.

When the table was cleared of everything except the drinks, Elise and Teyla both shrugged off their cover-ups and walked toward the steps of the pool. The night was a bit humid and lugging the dishes back and forth to the house had made both women hot.

John noticed Tariq's eyes light up and grow almost hungry with desire when he saw Teyla in just her bathing suit. John didn't like that at all but as long as the man was only looking he would bite his tongue. If he tried to touch her ass the way Charlotte had done to him at least three times tonight, he might have to say something.

The night had grown dark but there were flickering lanterns scattered around the pool area so people could still see. And what John saw was that several of the couples had begun to get a little closer and amorous with each other. One such couple was still in the pool but a few had collapsed on the lounge chairs and were starting to get seriously involved. As he looked closer he had a feeling that some of these people weren't with the partner they had come with but as he barely knew them and it was still fairly dark, he couldn't be positive.

John forced a smile as he looked back at Philip and Tariq who also seemed to be aware of what was going on. But for some reason they didn't seem to be surprised.

Tariq gazed across at Teyla and said, "I am hoping you will allow me the pleasure of your wife this evening. I have enjoyed her presence immensely and feel I would get much satisfaction from her."

John's mouth twisted and he shook his head as his eyes narrowed at the man. "You, uh, what? I think I must have misinterpreted what you just said. You want the pleasure of Teyla's _company._ You know sitting and talking, right?"

"No, I wish to have sex with her," Tariq stated blatantly. "It will go far in sealing our business relationship."

John's eyes hardened and Tariq commented, "I see it is something new for you. Perhaps I will speak to your wife about it. Perhaps she will be willing."

Tariq started to walk away and John took a step after him until Philip stopped him with a strong hand on his arm.

John shook his head again and glared at Philip. "He wants to have sex with my wife. And you knew this?"

"I told you it was an _intimate_ pool party," Philip defended himself.

"I didn't think you meant literally," John said between clenched teeth. "You do this kind of thing a lot?"

"Not really, no. Elise isn't that into it but she'll go along on occasion if I really need to make a work connection."

John watched as Tariq approached Teyla who was still in the pool. He didn't say anything to her, just watched as she dipped under the water and rose, water sluicing off her deeply bronzed skin. John noticed Elise had moved away as soon as Tariq had come closer. John was starting to get a little clearer picture of why Elise didn't like this man.

"Listen, John," Philip said and finally let John's arm go. "Tariq does some great business with me and he could bring you a good deal of business as well. It wouldn't hurt you to allow him to indulge himself while he's here."

John's eyes blazed with fury but his voice was incredibly low. "You want me to just let this guy fuck my wife. What, while I just stand here jerking off myself?"

Philip smiled a slimy smile. "There are plenty of women here right now who are interested in you, John. I've seen them eyeing you. Heck, Charlotte can't stop drooling. She'd be on you in a minute if you crooked your finger. And let me tell you, that woman knows what to do to a man."

John reigned in his temper and disgust but he knew he couldn't go through with this. And he knew Greg would never expect him to. Thinking back to what Camillia had warned them of earlier, he should have guessed that getting wild wasn't just people drinking a little too much and putting a lampshade on their head.

Philip moved a step closer to John as he watched Tariq begin to step into the pool and speak to Teyla. "You know, John, Tariq doesn't mind if you watch. He actually gets off on it sometimes. And let me tell you watching what he does can give you some great ideas. I know I got some."

John's head whipped around and he pursed his lips. "So you allowed this guy to fuck your wife while you just stood there and watched. And you were okay with that?"

"Yeah, it actually rocked although I'll admit to having someone giving me a blow job while I was watching. That certainly helped."

John felt his gut clench and his hands tighten at his sides. He wasn't sure he wouldn't just haul off and slug this guy. But he couldn't just walk away from this deal. Not unless having Tariq sleep with Teyla was the deal breaker. In that case the deal would most definitely be broken and Greg would just have to find some other way to catch these people.

"Teyla is my wife," John claimed possessively. "No one touches or takes my things; especially not my wife."

Philip's snorted sarcastically. "You know David Sheppard said he didn't even know you were married because you apparently had a little fling with one of the secretaries at his office while you were visiting. That doesn't sound like the devoted husband to me."

John wanted to grab his brother by the throat and throttle him right now but he also knew he had told Dave to make him look like he had a little bad boy in him. And apparently Philip had heard Dave's question about John being married as they walked away during the fundraiser. But maybe he could salvage this somehow.

"That was when Teyla was pregnant and she wasn't really in the mood for sex all that much. Besides, I never said that I couldn't touch others; just that no one else was allowed to touch what's mine. I don't share very well."

"You might want to reconsider your rules, John," Philip urged as Tariq came back to where the men stood. He didn't look happy but he didn't look pissed either. John held his breath as he waited to see if everything they'd done for the past month would just blow up in their faces.

"Your wife seemed a bit surprised and uncertain with my offer," Tariq informed him his voice neutral. "She did not truly answer my question. But she seems like a very obedient woman. I have a feeling if you told her to please me, she would do it, for you. What do you say, Mr. Sherman, or can I call you John?"

John gritted his teeth harder than before and sucked in a huge breath. He flicked his eyes in Teyla's direction and saw that her face was tightly under control. But John knew her well enough to know she was terrified. But she trusted him to do what was right.

And he had made a promise to himself years ago that he would never allow anyone to hurt Teyla in any way. He didn't care how many guns this guy bought there was no way he would watch or even allow this guy to touch her.

"I'm sorry, Tariq, she's not part of the deal. You want my help in getting the shipment to you without any hassles, then you got it. You want to screw my wife as part of the package then I'm just gonna walk away. I don't need the business that badly. That's my deal."

Tariq sighed wistfully but gave a tiny smile. "I would have liked to _screw_ your wife as you so eloquently call it but I am also a man of principal and I respect that you will not allow your wife to be used this way. That brings you up a notch in my book. However I do wish to have my needs fulfilled tonight and so I think perhaps that lusty redhead will not be so shy with my advances. Philip, could you please introduce me to her?"

John had seen Philip's face when Tariq had said he respected John for standing up for his wife and wondered if the man had second thoughts about what he'd made his own wife do in the past. Elise didn't deserve this piece of trash and John was glad that pretty soon they'd take him out like the rest of the garbage.

As Tariq followed Philip over to where Charlotte was flaunting her assets, John turned to check out Teyla. She was still in the pool and she looked relieved as hell. He noticed Elise was gazing at him with deep respect and admiration in her eyes. Apparently she wished her own husband would grow a set of balls instead of selling her to the highest bidder.

John shrugged off his t-shirt as he walked to the pool then dived gracefully into the deep end coming up right where Teyla was wading with the water high around her waist. He pulled her into his arms and touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry, Teyla," he croaked wondering how freaked she was by this turn of events. "If I had known what was coming I would have made you wear a turtle neck and a few potato sacks. Although to be honest, even in those anyone could see how incredibly beautiful and sexy you are."

Teyla touched John's face. "You did not lose the deal because you refused him, did you?"

"No, and it wouldn't have mattered if I had. You know I could never stand to see anyone else touch you except me. You're the most important thing in my life, Teyla, you and TJ."

Elise floated nearby. "You're a good man, John. Teyla, you don't know how lucky you are that you have someone who loves you so very much."

Teyla smiled back at her. "I am very aware of what I have, Elise. And I am thankful every day."

Elise just sighed and turned until she found Philip who was coming close to the pool and signaling for her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Wonder what he'll want now."

"You might be surprised that he wants _you_," John told her thinking that Philip was taken aback by Tariq's words regarding John's fidelity and protection of Teyla.

And sure enough when Elise got out of the pool Philip led her to a lounge chair and snuggled her in his lap. Now John looked around and saw that almost everyone was engaged in some sort of sexual activity except he and Teyla. He pulled her in closer and then noticed she still had the necklace on. That probably wasn't a good idea right about now.

John moved her to the edge of the pool and said, "Let's take this off for now. We need to blend in a bit and I don't really want McKay having a bird's eye view of what's going on here."

John slipped the chain over her head and dropped it to the cement deck surrounding the pool. He made sure to keep the camera facing down. He then leaned down and kissed her lips. Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on as he glided through the water so they were deep enough to be mostly submerged but still shallow enough for John and Teyla to stand on the bottom.

John backed her up against the side of the pool again and kissed her once more. "If we just do this all night maybe no one will notice that we're not humping like bunnies like everyone else."

Teyla looked at the small cabana where Charlotte had gone with Tariq and then at her husband Angelo who was having one of the mothers from playgroup touch him intimately near the drink table. "I do not understand this ritual where men and women copulate with someone else's spouse or partner. There are planets in my galaxy where this has happened but it is not a respected practice."

"I don't know that's it's a respected practice here either, Teyla," John whispered in her ear as his hands caressed her back soothingly. "But there are just some people who have no morals. And I hate to admit it but often the people who have tons of money feel they don't have to adhere to the same morals as everyone else."

Teyla simply hummed her response and allowed her hand to lower from John's shoulders to run along his chest and through the hair that so nicely covered it. John reciprocated by gently running his hand down her chest over the exposed curves of her breasts then over the fabric covering the rest.

He kissed her repeatedly and as their tongues got involved their hands forgot that they were not alone in their bedroom. The kisses were long and drawn out and heated and John and Teyla enjoyed the sensation of the water gently lapping against their skin. They spent many minutes with their hands caressing gently and their lips touching intimately against each other.

John lowered his hands down Teyla's smooth back and cupped her rounded bottom to knead and massage. Teyla leaned against him at the sensation and John slipped his hands inside her shorts to continue skin against skin. He slid one finger between her cheeks and rubbed along the juncture. He felt Teyla's body jerk in reaction to his touch and pulled her in closer to him so she could feel his arousal pressed against her belly.

Teyla skimmed her hands down his chest from where they had been playing in his hair and she daringly snuck one between them to tease him intimately. John's breath hitched and his lips drifted from hers to skim along her neck and throat and then lowered to between her breasts. Teyla's head dropped back in response and John shifted her strap to slide off her shoulder exposing her to his hungry lips.

He started slow with his tongue circling her erect peak but as Teyla's breathing grew faster he flicked it a few times then drew it inside his mouth to suck passionately. Teyla arched her back and John moved to torture the other nipple as Teyla now slipped her hand inside John's suit to caress his length.

John could feel the desire growing inside his belly and knew he really needed to fulfill it. But he would never expose Teyla to the gazing of others while they did this. He lifted his head from her sumptuous mounds and glanced around. Everyone else seemed occupied and in their own little worlds. Perhaps if they stayed right here in the pool no one would even notice.

"Teyla," John whispered in her ear over the sounds of the music and passion playing out in the vicinity. "We really shouldn't be doing this but you've got me tied up in a knot right now."

"Yes, I understand," Teyla whimpered as she too looked around the dimly lit pool and patio. Her hips began a rhythm as they ground into John's groin and she kissed him again. Her eyebrow rose and she looked at him with a sassy grin. "Should we not look like we are joining in with the group though? I would not wish for this mission to not be successful because we did not play our part. Do you think we could be discreet in our actions?"

John tipped his head sideways and grinned. "Discreet is my middle name." And he lowered his head to attach his lips firmly to hers once more.

John took a step further into the pool to let the water caress around their overheated bodies as they explored the hard and soft contours of each other. John finally reached between Teyla's legs and stroked his hand over the stretchy material of the suit. Teyla writhed in frustration then reached down to slide the material off her legs. John took it and placed it carefully right behind her on the decking.

Now John moved in closer and Teyla pushed his shorts lower to expose his manhood and guide it to her throbbing core. John opened his mouth and took hers in a heated kiss as he slowly slid inside her womanly folds. Teyla's mouth opened in response to the sensation between her legs and John plunged deeper with his tongue as his hands caressed and kneaded her aching breasts.

Teyla clung to John's shoulders for support as her legs wrapped around his waist allowing him further access to her center. She rested her head on the side of the pool and gazed seductively up at her lover.

"I love feeling you inside me, John. You fill me with such longing and need."

John smiled sweetly at her. "No place else I'd rather be right now, Teyla. Got to admit to that longing and need myself."

And with that he slowly withdrew then eased back inside her. He loved watching Teyla's face as he gently pushed his arousal in then retreated. He could feel her walls clench around him and it made him want to just thrust quickly to finish him off. But he wanted Teyla to know he could have an enormous amount of restraint if he needed it. And right now she seemed to be greatly enjoying the slow seduction that was happening between them.

After what seemed a lifetime, yet never enough time, of easing in and out of her, John could feel Teyla thrusting her own hips more fervently in his direction. And when she whimpered, "Please, John!" he knew it was time to pick up the pace.

He held her close around the hips and plunged deeper and with more ferocity and felt the intensity building up inside him as well. Teyla's hands reached for him and drew him down for an ardent kiss and her hands gripped his head and rifled through his hair. They moved in rhythm, their breathing together and swift and John kept his mouth attached to Teyla's to swallow the cry of fulfillment that erupted from her mouth as she reached her pinnacle.

John held her tight as he gave a few last lunges and felt himself go over the edge, her arms cushioning his fall. When he stopped shuddering from his release he eased back into the warm water of the pool and submerged them both. When they came up he pressed a few more tiny kisses to her swollen lips.

He floated to the edge of the pool and grabbed her bottoms then held them as she slid her legs inside. John slipped them up her legs and caressed her back as he patted them back in place. He cautiously looked around and saw that only a few of the couples were still going at it. Many were either reclining on the lounge chairs or helping themselves to another drink. But luckily none of them seemed to be paying much attention to them.

"Now what do we do, John?" Teyla asked softly as she held onto John's shoulders and they moved to the shallow end of the pool.

John sat down on the steps with Teyla in his lap and shook his head. "Never really been to a party like this before so I'm not really sure what protocol is. We could just sit here and wait to see what happens or we could snuggle up on that lounger right there with a big fluffy towel."

Teyla looked at the chair that was closest and nodded her approval. "I vote for the fluffy towel."

John stood up and lifted Teyla in his arms. She gave a small objection but before she even got started she was being placed on the cushioned lounge chair. Then John grabbed a huge towel from the piles placed strategically around the patio and wrapped Teyla in it. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap so her legs were across his and she was leaning sideways to rest her head on his chest.

Teyla glanced around again and narrowed her eyes. "How is it that these women all have such firm and large breasts even after they have given birth to children?"

John chuckled quietly. "That's because none of them are real, sweetie. When Tariq called you a natural beauty, he meant just that. You're the only one here who hasn't been surgically or medically enhanced or altered. I personally prefer touching something real."

Teyla tipped her head up for a brief kiss then relaxed against John. Or relaxed as much as she could in the situation they were in.

The night moved on and after another half hour of people drinking more and a few starting on their second round of action, John thought maybe he and Teyla could make their escape. Philip and Elise were still lying together on the lounge chair so John walked over as Teyla rewrapped her sarong around her and picked up her purse. She wouldn't want Philip to find it and figure out what the compact actually did.

"Philip, Elise, it was … interesting. Thanks. Are we still up for this deal, Philip?"

Philip stood up and shook John's hand as Elise joined him. "I think we're all set, John. Tariq wants to check out his merchandise Saturday morning. I'll let you know where as we get closer. We're still making final arrangements to have it shipped to San Francisco."

Elise gave Teyla a hug then kissed John on the cheek with an apologetic look. "Thank you for coming."

John simply nodded. He knew it wouldn't be truthful if he said it had been a great time, although what he and Teyla had done was great but he certainly wouldn't choose the location for a repeat performance.

Philip held up his hand as they started to leave. "John, Tariq is coming over Friday night for a dinner party. We'd love for you and Teyla to come as well. I'll have the final details ready by then."

John paused and looked skeptical. Elise seemed to understand his hesitation. "It's just dinner and drinks, I promise."

John's mouth twisted in a wry smile. "Okay, we'll be there. Let us know if there's anything we can bring."

He turned and took Teyla by the elbow and left the enclosed pool area. As they walked away they heard a high pitched cry followed by what was obviously Charlotte in the throes of passion.

John put his hand on Teyla's shoulder and guided her back to their house. As they walked in the back door they heard her still going strong. John shut the back door and locked it then smirked at Teyla.

"Just think, sweetie, that could have been you."

Teyla just hit him.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

Chapter 15

xoxoxoxox

.

"Make sure you behave this time," Ronon growled facetiously as John and Teyla gave TJ a kiss goodnight and got ready to leave for the Traynor's house for the dinner party.

John glared at his friend knowing Rodney had tattled about what had happened a few days earlier at the pool party. Not that the scientist knew exactly what John and Teyla had done but he had heard enough of the passionate noises to take a really good guess as to what had been going on there throughout the night.

Luckily some of the conversation between Tariq, John and Philip had also gotten captured and filled in a few of the missing pieces of the puzzle. They now knew Tariq's full name and had some background on him and what he was most likely going to do with the weapons Philip had arranged for him. But John had to admit to being a little nervous since the guy was well known for brutality in his own country. He didn't even want to think what he would have done with Teyla. Apparently Charlotte had enjoyed it if her cries of passion were anything to go by. But then she seemed to like a lot of things that John wouldn't think were normal.

"We'll behave," John snapped at him then looked to where Teyla was giving Torren a last snuggle. She was wearing a much more conservative dress tonight than the last few times they had seen the Traynors. It was navy blue silk with thin straps that crisscrossed in the back and a full skirt that floated around her knees. And she looked absolutely gorgeous as usual.

John looked down at his black dress slacks and white button down, rolled up to his elbows and hoped no one was dressed fancier than this. He really hated the idea of putting a tie on again. Hopefully this mission would be over soon and he could go back to his BDU's.

He gave TJ another snuggle and kiss and took Teyla's arm to guide her next door. He wanted this to be the last time they did this. He could tell she seemed tense this time, more so than any time before and he couldn't blame her.

Camillia answered the back door when they knocked and she gave them a wry smile. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Sherman. I trust you had a nice time the other night."

"Oh, yeah, peachy," John muttered back. "Would have been nice to have a little more detail as to exactly what _wild _meant. We managed to survive though, fairly intact. Any little surprises tonight that we don't know about?"

Camillia looked carefully through the doors into the dining room. "Not that I'm aware of. I've been told to go enjoy myself with your man Lorne once the dishes are cleared. I think I may do just that. He and I have fairly similar tastes in movies."

Some of the noise from the other rooms drifted into the kitchen and Camillia motioned for them to go on through. "I'm sure Mr. Traynor will offer you a drink before dinner is served, which will be in about thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Camillia," Teyla replied sweetly and she and John moved through the doorway.

Philip was again talking to Tariq while Elise chatted with Charlotte and Angelo. The only other couple there was one he recognized as Philip's business manager, Stan and his wife, Donna. John had met them a few times but hadn't really had an opportunity to speak to them much.

Elise looked up when they walked in and immediately smiled a warm and welcoming smile. She excused herself and moved quickly to their side.

"Teyla, John, I'm so glad you came tonight. I hope this will be a little more to your liking than the last one."

"We are happy to be here, Elise," Teyla told her though John could tell that Elise still doubted her.

"Can I get you both a drink?"

Teyla smiled but declined. "My stomach was not well this morning and so I think I will forgo alcohol tonight. Perhaps just some iced tea or water with lemon."

"Of course," Elise agreed and looked at John for his request.

"Maybe I'll join my wife in some iced tea if you don't mind."

"I'll go have Camillia put some out. It'll just be a few minutes."

Elise hustled into the kitchen and Charlotte made her way over to greet them. John stepped closer to Teyla and placed his arm around her shoulder. He would try and avoid her hand on his ass if at all possible tonight. Teyla seemed to read his mind and slipped her arm around his back and hooked her thumb through his belt loop.

"John, Teyla," Charlotte gushed. "It's so great seeing you so often; yesterday at playgroup and the day before at the pool party. I hoped you enjoyed yourself. I know you were a little shy about indulging like the rest of us but you seemed very comfortable with each other in the pool. Maybe next time we can get you to loosen up a bit and really enjoy the company."

"Thanks for the invite," John replied as pleasant as he could manage with this woman, "but it's not really our thing."

Charlotte shrugged one elegantly bare shoulder. "Your loss."

Elise came back in at that moment and John could have kissed her. "Camillia just brought some fresh iced tea and it's on the table. Would you like me to get you a glass?"

"Thank you, Elise," Teyla responded as she touched the woman's arm. "But we will help ourselves. Please do not feel you must serve us."

John grinned at Teyla's ability to get them away from Charlotte. Although he had to admit there weren't a whole lot of people to socialize with tonight. A few more couples had made their way in but it still was a small affair. Maybe they could hang out with Elise. She seemed the best one of the bunch.

But socialization didn't last long as Camillia came in a short time later and announced dinner was being served. John had to chuckle at how subservient this woman was and knew it must be killing the agent who probably just wanted to kick ass. He figured she must be chomping at the bit to get this assignment over with too so she could get back to what she did before she spent seven months being a cook for this rich, pampered couple.

Dinner was great and he made sure to thank Camillia several times and he tried not to grin at her when he gave her the compliments. But he knew he was getting on her nerves when she accidentally bumped him in the back of the head with a serving tray. She apologized profusely but John saw the twinkle in her eyes as she did. He wondered if he could get her to give up her job and join the Atlantis team. He could use someone with her spirit and dedication, though she wasn't military. But then neither was Ronon or Teyla and they fit in perfectly.

More drinks were served and conversation started up between John, Tariq, Philip, Angelo and Stan while the others moved slightly away to have their own conversations.

"I've got some of the logistics sketched out on my laptop," Philip informed the group as they discussed the deal they were cooking. "Let's go into my office and take a look."

John happily followed and they spent the next twenty minutes gathered around Philip's laptop on his desk in his office checking out plans. John made sure to pipe in what he would contribute and how and asked relevant questions. He especially wanted to know how and where the guns were coming into.

"I'll bring you over there in the morning, John," Philip suggested. "You probably don't know the area all that well and it can be pretty confusing with all the different warehouses that are nearby."

John noticed Philip skim over a few files but also noticed they had the same code name as what they'd been looking at. He knew he needed to get a better look at that and wondered if he could slip back in here later and take a peek. He'd been diligent in noticing Philip's password when he entered it into the laptop. And he just happened to have a flash drive in his pocket for just such occasions.

The men finished their conversation and went back into the living room to congregate with the others again and Elise put some soft music on in the background. John immediately closed in on Teyla and pulled her into his arms and began to sway to the music.

"I need to get into his office again to check a few of his computer files. He's got stuff on there that I think is vital to this case," John whispered in her ear as they moved softly in each other's arms.

"We will watch for an opportunity and I will assist you in not being seen."

John pressed his lips quickly to hers and mouthed, "You're the best."

They spent the next hour chatting with the other couples there and at one point John noticed that Philip seemed in a very deep discussion with Tariq once again. He decided to make his move.

He guided Teyla to the drinks table which was near the door to the hallway and poured her another iced tea. He had been having the same all night though he had made sure to look like he was spiking it with booze so no one suspected he wasn't as sloshed as most of the other guests.

After refilling their glasses he snuggled her against him and kissed her soundly then slowly eased her back so they were in the hall. The office was the next door down and they quickly slid inside, John immediately going over to the computer. Luckily it was still on and only needed the password entered to bring up his screen. John accomplished this with ease, Teyla standing near the door.

It took John a few minutes to find the files he was looking for and he quickly added them to his flash drive. He grabbed a few more that looked like possibly interesting ones. He continued to check to see if there was anything he missed when Teyla ran to the desk and frantically whispered, "Someone is coming!"

John quickly whipped the flash drive out of the computer and pocketed it then closed the laptop. As they heard the door open, John pushed Teyla back on the desk and slid one of her straps down to attach his lips to her throat. Teyla immediately understood what he was doing and raised her legs to wrap around his waist and reached for his belt.

The door opened that second and Philip gave a startled exclamation. "Oh, John, Teyla, …?"

They both flashed guilty eyes at him as John straightened up and lifted Teyla's strap up over her shoulder again. He then rebuckled his belt. Teyla slid off the table and flushed red as she brushed her skirt over her knees again.

"Philip," John tried to slur his words so the man thought he had imbibed in a few too many. "Sorry, man, I just sometimes get these _urges_ and thought a little quickie might keep me in check until we can get back home."

Teyla played her part and smiled and giggled as if she had also had too much to drink. "John!"

Philip just shook his head and grinned. "The guest bedroom's down the hall if you really need it now. It might be more comfortable than the desk."

John smiled sheepishly then moved toward the door, Teyla right in front of him. As he passed Philip, he confided, "Teyla just really likes living dangerously and doing it in atypical places. Again, sorry."

"No problem, John," Philip waved off then watched as John closed the door behind him. Philip walked over to his computer and opened the top. He checked on a few things then started to close it when he noticed something off. It wasn't much but one of the files was in the wrong order. He wondered if he had moved it when he'd opened it up last but he didn't remember doing that.

He looked up and toward the door where Sherman and his wife had just left and a thought came to him. He opened the top drawer remembering something. They had found a necklace by the pool the other day and Elise thought it might be Teyla's.

Now that he thought back he remembered her wearing it when she was in the pool but why would she have taken it off when she and her husband had started having sex? That made him more than a little curious. He opened another drawer and took out a magnifying glass and carefully studied the crystal in the middle of the necklace.

His mouth tightened as his eyes narrowed and he knew he had a bit of thinking and planning to do.

.

.

"We should probably head home, too," John said to Philip as Elise showed the last of the guests to the door. It was a little after midnight and he and Teyla were the last ones to leave.

"Actually, John, I wanted to show you something," Philip told him as he put his glass down on the coffee table and stood up. "This might be important for our meeting with the supplier tomorrow morning."

"Okay," John agreed and followed the man to his office. Maybe he would give him some information on who this mystery supplier was. That was the information they really needed before they closed this case up. They certainly had enough evidence to convict Traynor but without his supplier, this misappropriation of weapons could continue with someone else.

John entered the office and looked curiously at Philip when he locked the door behind him. He swallowed hard and tried to appear casual as Philip walked over to the desk. He opened the laptop then reached inside one of the drawers. John expected to see a file or some sort of disc but when Philip's hand came up and in it was a handgun, John's heart almost stopped and he knew he was screwed.

"Philip," he asked innocently, "What's that for? I swear Teyla and I didn't actually get very far on your desk. Heck, I'll buy you a new desk if it's that big a problem."

"You know, John," Philip started casually but John had a feeling he was anything but casual, "I really bought the whole picture. Your international connections, the foreign wife, every little thing was done just perfect."

John's eyes narrowed in puzzlement and he wondered how the hell he could play this and not end up dead. "Philip, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Philip moved closer and pointed the gun at John and indicated he sit on the couch against the wall. John's wary eyes never left the weapon as he did what he was told.

"I really fell for the whole package deal, even up to the point of walking in on you and Teyla in here on my desk. But you made a little mistake, my friend and I'll tell you what is was. There was one file in there that hadn't automatically been put in alphabetical order yet. When you opened my files and called them up then shut them down, the computer did it automatically. I almost didn't notice."

Philip reached behind him on the desk while still keeping the gun trained on John. He held up his hand and John saw Teyla's spy necklace dangling from his fingers.

"Elise found this by the pool the other day and I didn't really give it any thought. I put it in my desk drawer to keep it safe but after you and Teyla walked out of here, my mind started thinking back to a few days ago. I didn't understand why Teyla would wear the necklace _into_ the pool but then take it off when the two of you started getting hot and heavy."

Philip lifted the chain and let it swing a few times. "Then I took a little closer look at this piece of jewelry and you know what I found?"

John's jaw clenched and he remained silent. There was no use pretending anymore. He knew what the man had found.

"This intriguing piece of jewelry has some very intricate circuits inside it. I don't think they work anymore because I stuck a screwdriver in the back. Although I'm assuming no one was watching on this one right now since you haven't had it for a few days. Did you get in trouble for losing it? I can imagine your superiors might be a bit upset at a nice piece of technology like this going astray."

John wondered if he could try and overpower the man but from his sitting position and Philip's standing, with a weapon pointed right at him, Traynor definitely had the upper hand. So he remained where he was and hoped Teyla would get suspicious and come to his rescue. Although the more he thought about it he actually hoped Teyla would just leave for home and get Ronon and Lorne. He didn't want her getting hurt and even though she was a force to be reckoned with, she still couldn't outrun a bullet anymore than he could.

John started to reach over to try and touch his watch to send Rodney a picture of Traynor holding the gun on him, though he wasn't sure McKay was still up. The night had been fairly calm and he may have just left his computer to do all the work.

But Traynor was watching him like a hawk and immediately shouted, "Stop! Put your hands on your head."

John carefully lifted his hands and rested them on his head as Traynor unstrapped his watch and removed it. He then dropped it on the floor and stepped on it hard.

"Can't take any chances. But now I'm wondering what exactly I should do with _you_. And I guess I'll have to do something with your wife too. Is she even your wife? Or just another agent who doesn't mind fucking you for the job?"

John sucked in a deep breath as his jaw clenched tighter. He didn't like Traynor maligning Teyla that way but knew anything he said would probably just get him in more hot water. He was boiling enough already.

Traynor backed up a bit and pulled open another drawer and withdrew some handcuffs. He smiled rather crudely as he threw them next to John.

"I keep these for when I want a little fun with the cleaning staff. There are a few girls who really like that kind of thing." He wrinkled his nose. "Elise wants nothing to do with it so I save it for others. Seems they've come in handy. Put one on your wrist and snap it tight."

John slowly did as told and spit out, "You really are a pig, you know that."

Philip just snorted with derision. "Put your hands behind your back and move them close together." Philip pushed him up a bit with his non gun hand and reached down to attach the second cuff to John's other hand. John knew he was now royally screwed. He'd never be able to do anything with his hands bound this way.

The man then pushed John on his back and patted him down, reaching in his pocket when he felt the flash drive. He almost snarled as he pulled it out and stuck it in his laptop.

"You got anything to say for yourself, Sherman? Of course I'm sure that's really not even your name. What is it? Do you want to share it with me now?"

John just snarled at him, "Go to hell."

"After you," Philip responded politely as he shut down his laptop again. "You know you've really screwed up this deal, John. I had big plans and you're sending them down the toilet. That really doesn't make me very happy at all. You should know by now that I really hate not getting my way."

Traynor moved toward the door saying, "Maybe we should get _your wife_ in here and see if she has anything to say about this whole situation."

"No!" John called out hoping to spare Teyla though he seriously doubted Traynor would listen. But it was worth a try. "She doesn't know anything about this. Tell her to go home and I'll go wherever you want. But leave her out of this."

Traynor chuckled an evil laugh. "Do you really expect me to believe she isn't in on this little sting operation? She was the one wearing the little video spy cam. And now that I think back she asked Elise so many questions and was so curious about all that we did. Maybe not just curiosity about this country, huh?"

Philip unlocked and opened the door and called out, "Teyla, can you join us for a minute?"

He pushed John up to a sitting position again then turned as Teyla walked. He had lowered the gun to his side so she couldn't see it at first.

"May I help you with something, Philip?" Teyla asked as she came into the room, Elise right behind her.

"Close the door, Elise," Philip ordered, his tone firm and demanding.

Elise seemed puzzled but did as asked. "These people are tired, Philip. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Philip raised the gun and pointed it at Teyla. "No, it really can't."

"What!" Elise squeaked as she saw the weapon. "Philip, what are you doing? Where did you get that?"

Philip's mouth twisted into a sadistic smirk. "Seems our friends here aren't really who they seem to be. And they want to take all this away from us. I for one don't want to let them."

Elise's eyes opened wide with fear but John wondered if it was fear of them taking everything away or fear of what her husband seemed to be doing right now.

"There must be some mistake, Philip. Put the gun away and let's forget all about this. John, Teyla, you'll forgive him, right? He's been under a bit of stress lately due to some business problems." Elise's voice was desperate and panicked.

"Oh, shut up, Elise!" Philip snapped out then waved the gun at Teyla and ordered, "Sit down. I need to think."

Teyla sat next to John and threw him a worried look. She glanced behind his back and he shook his hands to show her they were bound. He wouldn't be much help in a fight.

"I'm fine, sweetie," John whispered to assure her and saw Philip glare at them.

"Oh, you can drop the act," Philip snarled as he threw another set of handcuffs to Teyla and ordered her to put them on.

"Where did you get those, Philip?" Elise asked scandalized as Teyla slipped her hands into the cuffs.

She had put them on the front and waited for Philip to tell her to change them to the back like John. He didn't. Apparently he didn't think Teyla was as big a threat as John was. Wouldn't he be surprised, although with handcuffs neither one of them would be much good.

"Your husband uses them for his kinky sex life with the cleaning staff," John informed her.

Elise's eyes grew dark but certainly not surprised. Philip walked toward John and backhanded him across the face. "You feel like doing some talking, how about you tell me what agency you work for and what exactly they know about me."

John shrugged innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Philip backhanded him again, John's head swiveling back with the blow. Elise flinched and cried out as he did it again.

"Philip, stop! What are you doing? This is crazy!"

"Shut up, Elise, or I'll find a pair of cuffs for you and add some duct tape to your mouth."

Elise shut up and John saw the fear in her eyes. Apparently she knew her husband wasn't kidding. Philip shoved the gun against John's head and looked at Teyla.

"So, Teyla, maybe you want to be a little more talkative than your '_husband_'. Who do you work for and what kind of information do they have on me? If I don't get some answers soon, I'll just have to blow a little hole in John's head."

Teyla's jaw grew tight and John interrupted. "You're not gonna shoot me here, Philip, so you can cut the tough guy act. Your kids are upstairs along with the nanny and my staff would hear the gunshots from my house. You know if you just surrender right now and are willing to give up your supplier in the military then maybe we can cut a little deal for you. You know, you help us and we help you. Interested?"

Philip snorted. "Yeah, I give you my supplier and then you hang me out to dry along with him. No, I think I'll go with killing you and your partner here and hiding your bodies where no one will find them. But I still need to know who you work for?"

He moved over to Teyla and stuck the gun in her face. "Just curious, are you really from Tanzania?"

"No," Teyla replied honestly. "Though I am not from your country either."

"She's from another planet," John filled in with a grin. "One in a galaxy far, far away. And her people don't take kindly to anyone hurting her, so really … you should just give yourself up, it's your only hope, Obi Wan."

Philip gritted his teeth at John's baiting and blew out a big breath of air. ""You're right, John, I really can't get any information from you here. Which means we'll need to take a little trip. Get up!"

Teyla rose easily but with John's hands behind his back it took a few more seconds for him to slide to the edge of the couch and stand. As they did, Philip came a bit closer and leaned in toward Teyla, looking at her earrings.

John knew she had turned them off after their initial perusal of the guests but he was hoping that if they went missing, Rodney would turn them back on from his location. Now it looked as if that might not happen. And sure enough, Philip scowled as he reached up and pulled the wires from Teyla's ears. He dropped the pair on the floor and stomped on them as he did John's watch.

"You people are just covered with technology aren't you? Anything else I should know about? Maybe I should just check for myself."

Philip moved closer and with a smirk patted Teyla down over all of her curves and even reached under her dress to check that she had nothing strapped to her thighs. He could see Teyla tense and grit her teeth as he did this and John muttered a string of expletives that made Philip smile even wider.

"Don't like me touching the little woman, John?" Philip suggested smugly then pushed them toward the door, Elise standing there with her mouth wide open.

"What are you going to do, Philip?"

"_We,"_ he emphasized the word, "are going to take them on a little trip. Claire is with the kids so they should be fine until we can get back here. And you'll shut up and do as I say if you want to keep your luxury lifestyle the way it is. If you don't then I can just dump you in the trunk of the car and keep you there until this is all over."

Elise's eyes went bigger than ever and John saw how scared she was. It seemed this woman knew perfectly well what her husband was capable of. The question was would she go along with it or maybe give them a hand. He could tell she was horrified but she was also terrified and he wondered which emotion would win out, if any.

Philip hustled them outside and John thought about shouting out but Traynor had his gun trained right on Teyla and John didn't want to take any chances. The man made Elise get in the driver's side of the car with John and Teyla in the back seat while he sat up front in the passenger's seat with the gun pointed back at them. John wondered what he thought they could possibly do with their hands cuffed together.

John had looked around frantically as they got in the car wondering where Lorne and Ronon were. But Amelia's rooms faced the other side of the house and Lorne's faced the back. Unless they were looking out another window they probably wouldn't suspect anything from a car starting up. Many cars had been driving away the last hour or so with the other guests leaving.

But it was getting late and he hoped that soon they would be missed and someone would come looking for them. He had no doubt Lorne and Ronon would get on the hunt right away if they actually realized they were missing but he wondered if they'd be able to figure out where they had gone. All their little gadgets had been located and crushed but they still had their sub-q's and if the Apollo hadn't left orbit yet, they'd be able to locate them easily from above.

As Philip gave Elise stilted directions through the darkened night, John leaned over and rested his head against Teyla's. "Are you okay?" he breathed out softly.

Teyla looked at him and nodded then lifted her face to allow her lips to press against his, her hands rising to rest on his chest. John closed his eyes tight and responded to her kiss, gently and sweetly. He cared so much for this woman and he was scared to death something would happen to her. He knew he would fight to the end to keep her safe but he wasn't sure how successful he'd be with his hands cuffed behind his back. He could feel her anxiety as well and tried to reassure her with softly spoken words.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

Philip turned around again after giving Elise more directions and groaned. "The jigs up. You two can cut the act; unless you really _are_ a couple. That would be interesting and possibly helpful. I'll have to think about that."

John understood what Philip was implying so straightened up and pushed himself away from Teyla. He hated to do it since he didn't know how much longer they'd have together but he didn't want Traynor to get any more ideas of using them against each other.

Soon enough they were pulling up to a building and Traynor got out and pulled John out behind him. He ordered Elise to help Teyla out then marched them all inside the big warehouse. John had been trying to keep track of exactly where they had gone but San Francisco wasn't exactly well known to him, especially this dockside warehouse section. He hoped Elise knew where they were and would try and get some help for them. But he and Teyla needed to somehow talk to her and convince her it was what she needed to do. She seemed petrified of Philip and what _he_ would do.

Philip turned on a few lights as they walked through the large empty building then opened a door and shoved John inside. John stumbled and fell to his knees as Teyla and Elise walked in after them. Teyla rushed to John's side and helped him to his feet then they both stood looking at the angry man who held their future in his hands.

Philip didn't seem like he was all that certain of what he wanted to do so he looked around and grabbed two of the metal chairs that were near the desk near the wall. He slid them to the middle of the room and ordered them to sit down. John watched as the man ran his hands through his immaculately coifed hair and paced a bit. He saw his wife standing nervously near the door and yelled, "Sit down on the couch and rest for a little Elise. We're gonna be here for a while."

"Philip, I can't …." Elise started to complain but Philip just blew up at her.

"I said _sit down_ and shut up!" Elise followed his orders immediately, her eyes filled with fear.

She cast a glance at Teyla and John who sat next to each other facing away from the door, their eyes also anxious and worried. John tried to catch her eye but she looked away almost guiltily. John didn't know what she had to be guilty for, she wasn't the one waving a gun and threatening to kill them.

Philip took another deep breath and moved to stand in front of John. "I'm gonna try this again. You tell me what I want to know and I may not kill you. I can keep you locked up here for a few days until I get my assets in order and move us down to South America. Elise always did like our little place on the coast. Just think, honey," Philip's voice dripped with sarcasm, "you can bask in the sun all year long if we live down there."

He then turned toward John again and added, "And no extradition in that country. Sorry."

"Now," he started again and shoved the gun right into John's cheek, "Who do you work for?"

John's mouth twisted into a crooked smile and he just shrugged. Philip's jaw tightened and he smashed the weapon against John's head. John's head snapped back and he let out a small groan as both Teyla and Elise cried out with concern.

Philip let go again and again until John's head was lolling to the side and his eyes were barely open. Blood dripped from cuts to his forehead, cheeks and lips. Philip was raging and spittle dripped from his lips. "Tell me, dammit!"

Elise by this time was hunched in a ball on the couch trembling and Teyla was clenching her jaw as she watched the man she loved abused this way. John was attempting to raise his head and glare at Traynor as he lifted his hand to strike again.

One more blow smashed across John's face as Philip bellowed, "Damn you're stubborn! Why the hell won't you just tell me what I want to know?"

John gave a raspy cough and choked out, "Because you didn't say _please_."

Philip's eyes narrowed and his hand flew one more time knocking John completely out of the chair and onto the floor. Elise made to get up but Philip threw a deadly look at her and she shrank back into her crouched position.

"Get up!" Traynor screamed and Teyla feared the man was losing it. She did not think he had ever entertained the thought that he would be found out in his illicit business transactions and the idea of it was making him illogical.

John rolled over and managed to shrug onto his knees where he paused to catch his breath. He had blood dripping from his mouth and Teyla could see he was more than a little shaky. Her fears were starting to grow as she realized that no help was coming and their options for escape were limited. She thought of Torren who was sleeping soundly at the place they had come to call home for the past five weeks. If she and John did not come back then he would be left without anyone to parent him.

She knew Ronon, Rodney and Jennifer would absolutely take care of him but it was still not the same as his mother. And none of them was as close to the child as John was. She watched carefully as John stumbled to his feet finally and tried to gain his balance. She saw him throw a tiny glance in her direction and wondered how unstable he truly was or if he was just putting on a show for Philip.

She found out soon enough when John took a wobbly step toward the chair he'd been in and plowed straight into Philip knocking him back a few steps. Teyla immediately launched herself out of the chair and swung her clasped hands in the direction of his head. She managed a good clip but felt she had not gotten the leverage that was truly needed to render them man unconscious.

Philip staggered back a few steps but somehow managed to grab her hair to pull her close and slip his left hand around her throat. His right hand held the gun to her temple.

"Enough!" he roared. "Or she gets a bullet in the head."

That was enough to make John back off from where he was planning on kicking out at Philip. He threw anxious eyes at Teyla and panted, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Just leave her alone."

Traynor's eyes ran frantically around the room then he nodded at his wife. "Elise, pick up that rag on the floor by the filing cabinet. Tie his hands to the back of the chair so he doesn't get any more stupid ideas."

Elise merely shuddered and shook until he screamed, "Do it or I'll splatter her brains all over the floor and you'll have to watch."

Elise scrambled to grab the rag and waited for John to sit back in the chair. She looped the fabric through his handcuffs then around the middle rung and tied a knot. John tested the strength and knew she hadn't really tied it too tight but he struggled a little to make Traynor think that she had.

Philip slipped his hand from Teyla's throat and trailed it down her chest making sure John saw exactly what he was doing. He kept the gun to her head and held her against him closer and rubbed his groin against her backside.

"Get your hands off her, you slimy piece of dirt!" John growled low and dangerously.

Teyla struggled as Philip continued his exploration but he just seemed to become more excited as she moved against him.

"I can see why you didn't take the others up on their offers, John. She sure does feel sweet and there's nothing fake or artificial about her. Everything she has Mother Nature gave her. Now the two of you are going to sit quietly and not move or I swear I'll just shoot you both and dump your bodies in the harbor."

Philip tossed Teyla in the direction of her chair and she sat quietly, her gaze going right to John's battered face. Philip sat in the chair in front of the desk and glared at the two who were causing him such trouble. But when Teyla twisted sideways in her seat to get a better look at John, Philip just closed his eyes and rested his head against his clenched hands. Teyla moved even closer and lifted her bound hands to gently touch John's cheek.

Traynor continued to keep his head down, though every now and then he lifted it slightly to check them but he didn't yell anymore or ask them any questions or tell them to stop touching. He just sat as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and they knew it really was. The man was used to having his own way about things and it had all just gone to hell in a hand basket.

The next few hours passed uneventfully as Elise alternated between shivering in her huddled position and sleeping. Philip kept his head in his hands for much of the time but also left the room a few times, locking the door behind him. John could hear him talking in the hallway and figured he was making some phone calls. He wished he could hear what was being said but knew it probably wouldn't matter anyway.

One of the times that Traynor left the room, Teyla had scooted her chair right up next to John and leaned her body against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pressed kisses against her hair then let his own head lay against hers. When Traynor came back in Teyla was afraid he would make them split apart but he merely sighed and went back to resting against the desk.

The next time he left, John whispered as loudly as he dared to Elise who had just shifted on her makeshift bed. When she turned sad eyes on them he pleaded, "Elise, you need to help us. Just pick up the phone on the desk and call our house. Let them know where we are."

"I… I can't," she stammered with fear plainly evident in her expression. "He'll kill me. Then who'll take care of my children? I don't want them raised by that monster."

Teyla used her own miserable eyes to get the woman to understand. "And what of Torren? Is _he_ to be left without parents?"

Elise looked startled for a second. "Is he really yours?"

"Yes," Teyla whispered back painfully but broke off as the door opened and Philip walked back in.

Elise immediately curled up into her protective ball again and tried to keep from looking at the couple sitting resting against each other. She knew now that they really weren't who they said they were. But she wondered if they actually were a couple. She didn't know how they couldn't be. It was very obvious they were deeply in love. And they both loved that little boy. Elise had seen that much.

She had tried so hard for so long to _not _see what _she_ had been married to. But now it was being presented to her in a very clear manner. Philip was a beast. He had been vicious to John, beating him unmercifully. But in his favor he hadn't really physically hurt Teyla, just manhandled her a bit. And she honestly didn't think he would resort to beating a woman but she wouldn't put it past him to have someone else do it. And she had a bad feeling that one of his phone calls had been to Tariq.

She shivered when she thought of him and what had happened the one time she had reluctantly agreed to be with him so Philip could close a deal. The man was hardly gentle and she saw the cruelty in his eyes as he had taken her forcefully and without remorse in a very rough manner. She didn't imagine he would be gentle when dealing with two people who were obviously here to stop their illegal activities.

And Elise had to admit that maybe she had known, somewhere deep inside, that Philip may have walked a fine line between legal and illegal. But she liked her lifestyle, was used to being taken care of her whole life and she was scared of even thinking of being out on her own.

But now she wasn't sure what to think. She had been able to brush off Philip's little affairs and sexual liaisons but to actually threaten to kill someone. And then poor John, the man's face was a pile of bruises and cuts. Philip had been relentless. It was a side of her husband she had never seen.

Elise casually glanced around the room and saw the phone sitting on the desk. She wished she had thought to take her purse. Her cell phone was in it. Not that Philip would have allowed her to use it but it would have been a little easier to hide and perhaps take and use in the restroom.

An idea popped into her head and she sat up and looked at Philip. "Philip, do you have a restroom in this place. I really need to use it, please."

She kept her voice very soft and subservient knowing her husband hated dominance in women and was more likely to grant her request if she spoke that way.

Sure enough he looked up at her and sighed. "It's down this hallway at the end. And don't even think about going anywhere, Elise. I know you too well and will hunt you down and take the kids from you and you'll never see them again. Don't think I won't do it."

Elise moved toward the door and said, "I'll just use the bathroom and be right back."

Elise crept softly down the hall and did use the toilet but then peeked inside a few of the other rooms. As she walked she noticed a phone on a desk by a wall near the door to the warehouse section. She cautiously stepped toward it intending to call the house and talk to Camillia. She could get a message to Lorne and hopefully get them out of this mess.

She was almost to the phone when she heard the outer door open. Her eyes flashed up quickly and she took a few steps back near the bathroom. Her luck, John and Teyla's luck, had just run out. Tariq was here.

.

xoxoxoxox

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

Chapter 16

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Hello, my dear," Tariq greeted as Elise appeared to be stepping out of the bathroom. "I hear we have a slight problem. Where is Philip?"

Elise swallowed hard. She really just wanted to run but knew Tariq was quite strong and Philip would carry out his threat if she did. So she tilted her head and pointed then allowed the man to follow her.

Philip looked up and almost sighed in relief when he saw that Tariq was behind her. But John and Teyla's eyes, which had mostly been closed, darkened in worry. They too knew what the new guest was capable of.

"Tariq," Philip said the man's name as he stood and ushered him back out of the room. John and Teyla were now very alert and intent on hearing what the two were saying out in the hallway. The door had been left open slightly so they didn't even try and get Elise to pick up the phone and attempt a call anywhere. And it was a good thing since they returned within a minute.

Tariq was pulling some small device from his jacket and John started getting a very bad feeling. He watched as the man moved closer and flipped a small switch. The device began to make small beeping sounds.

"I know you said you had checked and rid them of their surveillance equipment but I like to be thorough," Tariq informed Philip as he passed the technology over and around John's body.

He tensed up when it moved over his left arm and started beeping louder around his bicep. Tariq kept it there and indicated for Philip to lift John's sleeve higher.

"There's nothing here," Philip said as he pushed the sleeve up most of the way.

Tariq stepped closer and started pushing at John's skin and sure enough within seconds had found the small chip embedded in his arm.

Philip's eyes clouded over as he jabbed at John's arm and felt the small hard object. "How many friggin' monitoring devices do you people have?"

"We must remove them now or risk being exposed. It may already be too late," Tariq said and handed Philip the sensor. He then reached for Philip's gun and pressed it to the spot where John's transmitter was located.

Elise's eyes almost fell out of her head while Teyla's misted over. John's just grew hard and his jaw clenched. Elise couldn't believe he wasn't screaming and begging them not to do it. She would have given them any information they wanted by now and a ton they didn't even want. But John just sat there taking deep breaths.

Tariq felt for the chip again then pulled the trigger. A small gasp escaped John's throat as his face scrunched up in pain and his breathing grew harsh. He looked down and saw a trail of red dripping down his arm to puddle on the floor. He closed his eyes tight and bit his lip trying to deal with the fire now burning in his arm.

"John," Teyla breathed out softly in agony for the man she loved. But he was holding it together as he always did in circumstances such as these and it made her care for him more. His eyes finally travelled to hers and he tried for a slight nod to assure her he was okay.

A rough cough choked its way from John's mouth as Tariq squeezed on John's wounded arm and pushed out the chip. He held up the bloody piece of twisted circuitry and studied it. Perhaps to make sure it wasn't still transmitting. He then turned to Teyla and retrieved the scanning device.

This time he started on her left arm and scowled as it began to beep rapidly as well. "You are very well equipped. Your people take no chances of wires being found _on_ you so they implant them _inside_ you. You are very loyal to allow them to do this."

He handed Philip back the device and John's heart plummeted as he thought Tariq would remove Teyla's transmitter the same way. But he pulled out a metal object from his pocket and opened it up to display a thin sharp knife.

"I am sorry, my dear," He purred to Teyla as he stroked her arm and located the chip. "But I am afraid this might hurt a bit. It is quite necessary though. At this hour it is possible that none of your fellow agents are awake yet but soon they will be and we must not let them be able to locate you using this equipment."

With that he pressed the knife to Teyla's skin and made a shallow slice then pushed against the chip and popped it out. Her eyes squeezed tight and she gritted her teeth but she did not let out a sound. Tariq dropped the transmitter to the floor and immediately crushed it with his heel. He then turned back to the two prisoners in the chairs.

"Now, I believe Philip has asked you which agency you work for and you have been uncooperative. That makes me unhappy. So, who will be first to share this information with us?"

He stood in front of John who was still clenching his teeth and breathing in deep breaths of air, obviously in pain. Tariq reached over and wrapped his hand around John's bloody wound and squeezed tight. John's breath sucked in deeper and his eyes rolled up. But he remained quiet.

Tariq looked at Teyla and said, "You cannot like seeing your love hurt like this. You can ease his pain by telling me what I need to know." And he fisted his hand and drove it firmly into John's arm.

John jerked in his seat but the handcuffs tied to the back of the chair kept him from falling out. Tariq swung again and hit harder this time then glanced at Teyla again. Though her eyes were filled with agony she did not say a word. She knew she could not.

Tariq assaulted John's arm a few more times then gave a tiny smirk. "Perhaps he will not be so strong when you are the one being abused."

Tariq stepped over to Teyla and swung his hand against her face. As her head flew back, John let out an expletive but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Teyla wouldn't want him to give anything away for her just as she hadn't said anything while he was being tortured.

But after several slaps Tariq stopped and heaved a huge sigh. "I could try harder but it seems you are both very well trained in matters of this kind and so I will not waste my time or energy."

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against Teyla's bruised cheek. "I am sorry to have hurt you, Teyla, if that is truly your name, but it was necessary. But now I find I am quite frustrated. And since you did not give me the pleasure of your company several days ago, I think I will take it from you now."

Teyla reared back but Tariq grabbed both her arms and pulled her up. His hands dug tightly into where he had cut her chip out and she winced at the pressure. But she struggled violently as she cursed at him.

"I will cut your heart out before I allow you to touch me," and she followed through on her threat by swinging her hands in his direction. But Tariq was a large man and his weight alone was no match for Teyla when she had her hands bound. He grabbed her from behind and held her against his chest and rubbed his manhood against her bottom.

Her wiggling only seemed to incite him as his hands clutched at her chest. But Tariq figured she would never give up her struggles and so ordered, "Philip, grab her hands and pull her across the desk. That will still her movements enough so I can satisfy myself."

Philip got up and reached out to take Teyla's cuffed hands and he pulled so Teyla was sprawled across the desk with Tariq still right behind her. When she realized the logistics of what he planned to do her struggles escalated even more. John's did too.

John saw Teyla lying across the desk and a red hot fire burned deep in his gut. There was no way he could sit here and watch this guy rape Teyla. He started pulling at the rags that held his handcuffs to the chair but they hadn't loosened enough to get free. He'd been working them for a while casually without letting Philip see what he was doing. But he wasn't free yet. And his hands were still behind his back bound together.

John continued to pull as Tariq lifted Teyla's skirt and caressed her rounded curves. John was thankful at least that today her panties actually had some fabric to them so she wasn't completely exposed right away to his gaze. Tariq then gave a sinister laugh and slid his hands inside her panties.

John went wild. "Get your slimy hands off her you bastard. I swear I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands."

His struggles still resulted in nothing except causing his gunshot wound to throb even worse than it had been. He whipped his head in the direction of Elise who had tears running down her face and was staring horrified at her husband holding Teyla down while Tariq unzipped his pants and freed himself.

John pulled harder and watched as Tariq rubbed his erection until it was long and stiff. He reached for the edge of Teyla's panties and began to lower them. John let out a yell and actually moved the chair from its place but as he did he felt the rag let go and he turned to see Elise slide back to the couch from where she had silently untied him.

He kept the momentum and barreled into Tariq, knocking him to the floor then John let his foot go flying to kick at his side. Philip's eyes flew up surprised at the actions and Teyla took advantage of the momentary loosening of his hands. She grabbed them and pulled him then reached for his hair and slammed his head into the desk several times.

She took a second to check out that John had kept Tariq on the floor but they both knew with bound hands they would not be able to keep this up for long. Tariq was already reaching for his knife.

Teyla slammed her heel into his leg then grabbed John's hands to pull him along behind her. She quickly reached the door which was thankfully still slightly open and they ran into the hallway.

Tariq growled obscenities as he pulled himself to his feet, tucked himself back inside his pants and yelled for Philip. "We need to catch them. They cannot escape. Now move!"

And both men ran out of the room leaving Elise behind whimpering on the couch. Elise didn't waste any time. She shut the door, ran for the phone and quickly dialed a familiar number.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

Camillia heard the phone ring and groaned as she rolled over to check the time; 4:45 am. Who the heck would be calling at this hour, especially the house phone? She reached for it and groggily said, "Hello?"

"_Camillia, it's Elise. I need your help_," cried the frantic voice on the other end of the line. Camillia sat up straight in bed.

"Mrs. Traynor, what is wrong? Where are you?"

"_Philip's gone crazy and taken the Shermans hostage and he and that associate Tariq are going to kill them. You need to run next door and tell Lorne. He needs to get help, quickly before they're dead."_

"Where are you, Mrs. Traynor? I need to give them a location."

"_Oh, um_ …" Elise trailed off unsure of the exact address. She mentioned many of the streets they had gone down and the approximate location. _"It's one of the big warehouses. The car is parked right outside. Please have him hurry_!" There was a pause and what sounded like a gunshot then Elise whispered, "_I have to go,_" and the phone disconnected.

Camillia jumped out of bed, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, slipped her feet in shoes then grabbed her sidearm and cell phone from her dresser before heading outside.

In less than a minute she was running up the stairs of the garage next door and banging on the door. It only took a few moments for the door to open and a rumpled Lorne stood staring at her, puzzled. Camillia was distracted for a second by the bare chest and boxer shorts on the very attractive man and she was reminded of the little kiss he'd given her the night before.

"Camillia, what's wrong?" Lorne asked concerned glancing at his watch. He took a step back and allowed her to come in.

She got straight to the point. "I just got a frantic phone call from Mrs. Traynor saying her husband and Tariq had Mr. and Mrs. Sherman and were planning to kill them."

"Got it," Lorne replied and started grabbing jeans and a t-shirt to shrug into himself.

Camillia felt guilty just standing there watching him get dressed so she pulled out her cell phone and called her field office to gather some intel and explain the situation. She did take a few peeks at Lorne as he got ready though.

"Where exactly are they?" Lorne asked as he slipped into his shoes and tied them. He opened a drawer and took out a hand gun and tucked it in the back of his pants.

He guided her out the door as she explained exactly what Elise had told her. "Luckily we put a tracking device on all their vehicles and I just spoke with my commander and he's getting a location for us."

Lorne moved toward the house and Camillia followed as he went inside and knocked on one of the doors. "Ronon, we've got a situation, let's go!"

The door opened to the big man wearing only a pair of sleep pants and Camillia smiled at the sight of his chest. Did these people only hire good looking agents?

"Traynor and Tariq have Sheppard and Teyla. Did you even realize they didn't come home last night?"

Ronon looked guilty and he turned slightly to see Amelia shrugging into a robe and coming to the door. "No, I was … occupied. Wasn't it only supposed to be a dinner party?"

"Yeah, but apparently something happened and they must have been made. Camillia's people have a tracking device on their car and should have a location for us soon."

"Can the Apollo get them?" Amelia asked nervously as she came to stand behind Ronon. Ronon went back in the room and began to throw on his clothes from the night before.

Lorne pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. "I'll see if McKay can get in touch with them. Hopefully they haven't broken orbit yet."

As he waited for the cranky scientist to answer the phone he looked at Amelia and suggested, "Why don't you pack a bag and take Torren to the hotel. I doubt the Traynors will come back here but you never know. And Teyla and the Colonel would kill us if something happened to that kid."

Amelia nodded and started gathering her clothes. She gave Ronon a timid kiss as he stepped into his boots. "Be careful, huh?" She looked at the others and added, "all of you."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Teyla and John skidded out the door and ran down the hallway as fast as they could. Teyla had heels on and she stopped for half a second to remove them so she could run faster and as she did she got a good look at John. His arm was covered in blood, much more so than hers and his face still held the bruises and cuts from earlier.

His hands were behind his back still and she knew he must be in pain from _that_ added to his wounds. But in typical Sheppard fashion he wasn't giving up or giving in to the pain. He looked at her and actually managed a little smile as she moved along behind him.

Teyla heard the men pursuing them and knew they wouldn't have much time to get out but it didn't stop her from running. And running kept her mind off what had almost happened in that room. Tariq had been very close to shoving his distended virility inside her. She had felt it rubbing against her backside and had been horrified that she had no way of stopping him.

Thankfully John had gotten free and rammed himself into Tariq. It had given her the opportunity to grab and injure Philip. She was not sure it would help them in this situation but it had given them more time and a small amount of hope.

They got all the way to the large room by the outside door when she heard yelling behind her. She didn't turn around until she felt and heard a bullet whizzing past her head. She knew John felt it too as he stumbled to avoid it and fell to his knees.

Teyla crouched by his side to help him up but he shook his head and ordered, "Get out of here, now!"

Teyla knew he was saying it so she would not have to endure the sexual assault that Tariq had been threatening. But she could not do it. She could not leave John to the hands of these men.

By the time she got John to his feet, Philip was blocking their way and Tariq had grasped her hair and was pulling her back against him. His fetid breath assaulted her nostrils and she almost gagged with remembrance of what he had just done to her.

"Now why would you wish to run away from me, my dear?" he growled in her ear. "Do you not know the pleasure I was planning for you?"

"You are disgusting!" Teyla snapped at him as she struggled to free herself. She saw that Philip was standing near John with his gun pointed at his head.

"This is unacceptable," Tariq bellowed to Philip as he manhandled Teyla round the waist and pulled her to the side of the room. His eyes roamed all over then motioned for Philip to bring John too.

"Unlock his cuffs and loop them through that overhead pipe on the wall. That should keep him from escaping again."

Philip took out the keys and handed them to Teyla pointing to John. "Turn around so we can see your hands. Unlock just one then step back."

John turned around and Teyla did as instructed then Philip pushed him against the wall. "Put your hands up."

John shrugged his uninjured shoulder and looked at the blood soaked sleeve of the other one. "Not sure that one's gonna go up too easily." He was dismayed to see that Tariq had moved up behind Teyla and had his arm wrapped around her waist again, the knife to her throat.

John lifted his good arm and looped the handcuff over the pipe which was only a few inches higher than his head. Philip grabbed John's other wrist and wrenched it above his head to snap the other cuff on him again.

Teyla tried to stifle the sob that escaped when she saw the agony on John's face from the pain in his arm. Tariq just chuckled vilely in her ear.

"You're next, my dear. Move!"

He pushed Teyla up against the wall and had Philip uncuff and recuff her wrist so she too was firmly attached. Her arms were stretched out higher as she was not as tall as John. Tariq then ran the long thin knife over her cheek, down her throat to linger at the strap that held her dress up.

Alarm shown in both John and Teyla's eyes at the intended threat but neither dared to say anything for fear the retribution would be worse. Tariq stepped closer and his fingers travelled the path the knife had just taken and they too lingered on the curve of Teyla's breast.

"I have decided that you are too beautiful and precious a gift to be killed. Your husband is another story. _Him_ I will have to kill. There is no other way. But I have big plans for you. You will become my own personal sex slave. You will please me in so many ways."

"I will _never _please you," Teyla spat at him. "I will fight you until I have no breath left in me."

"And I am looking forward to that, Teyla, dear," Tariq said with a vicious gleam in his eyes. "But I will get so much pleasure from seeing you tied down on a bed for me to take as I wish. And it will be so thrilling to see you broken and finally bowing to my wishes and desires."

"That will not happen while my heart still beats in my chest," Teyla growled at him then she looked away.

Tariq merely chuckled as he stroked her cheek and fondled her curves. "Do not be so sure, my dear. But for now I will allow you your illusion. And I will allow you to remain untouched by my hand. I had thought to take you right here against the wall. It would be an interesting position do you not think so? But for now I need to speak with Philip. Our meeting with the supplier will be in less than an hour and we need to discuss many things."

But before he walked away he reached under Teyla's dress and caressed her curves hidden there. Teyla kicked out at him as he walked away but her bare feet did not make the impact she had hoped for.

Philip and Tariq moved to the door on the other side of the room and John and Teyla's gaze drew together as if attracted by a magnet.

"I'm sorry, Teyla. God, I swear if we get out of here, I will personally kill that man and cut his hands off."

Teyla took in a deep breath and whispered, "I have not been permanently injured John. And Elise is still in the other room. Perhaps she will be able to assist us."

John gave a wry grin and responded, "I don't know, Teyla, she was pretty freaked out by what Philip and Tariq were doing to us, _to you_. I'm not sure she has it in her to actually dare and make a phone call. She's too afraid of what Philip will do to her and her children. Whatever you say, she loves those kids."

Teyla nodded and stared at his eyes that now looked almost gray instead of green. She thought of Torren and hoped he would be fine without her to raise him. But if Tariq truly meant not to kill her then she knew she would not rest until she found a way back to her son.

She heard John clear his throat and she smiled sadly at his handsome face. "I um … wanted to let you know, Teyla, that uh … this last month or so has been really great. And I hope you know by now that … you mean … so much to me. Like I said after that first time we uh … well you know. But I do love you, Teyla. I want you to know that."

Tears sprang to Teyla's eyes at the heartfelt declaration from John. She knew it was not an easy thing for him to do. She attempted a smile at him as she replied, "As I love you, John."

"How very touching," Tariq's voice rang from next to them. They hadn't noticed him coming back over. "But now you can say goodbye to him. Philip and I realize it would be silly to keep him around any longer."

He moved to stand in front of John and pulled out his long thin knife. He glanced at Teyla and said, "You may close your eyes if you do not wish to see this. However I think it will not be swift as you have both given us too much trouble to make his death quick and painless. He must pay for this by dying slowly and you will pay for this by watching and then servicing me for quite some time."

"I think I will start with someplace very non-vital. Perhaps I should cut off his manhood first. Would you like to see this?"

John's eyes bugged out as Tariq reached down and fondled his goods. John twisted and squirmed and choked out, "Isn't there a major artery down there? How do you know you won't nick that and then all your fun will be gone? I'll die in seconds."

Tariq's evil laugh filled the room as he stood back and studied John again. "You do not like the idea of being castrated like a race horse, huh? Yes, I would think it not appealing. Perhaps I will save that for a bit later. Hmm, where should I start then?"

Tariq stepped closer again and held the knife to John's side and began to push. Teyla could see from the grimace on John's face that the knife was going deep. She started to struggle but to no avail. The pipes were held firmly to the wall.

A few drops of blood began to seep out from the wound on his side and John finally came to the realization that maybe they wouldn't get out of this one. Or maybe _he _wouldn't get out of this one. He knew and was encouraged by the fact that Ronon and Rodney and the rest of Atlantis would track Teyla down and rescue her. Hopefully before she was subjected to too much horror by Tariq.

As spots began to dance before his eyes, he shook his head to try and clear it but then heard shouting and felt Tariq back off from his pressure. He looked up and saw Ronon with his weapon pointed straight at Tariq's head and Lorne had Philip in a similar position. McKay, Greg, and even Camillia were surrounding them.

"You okay?" Ronon grumbled at them both seeing the blood on Teyla and the larger amount on Sheppard.

"We _will _be once you get us down from here, Chewie," John replied with relief. "The keys are in Traynor's pocket.

In less than a minute they were sitting on crates with Greg wrapping a bandage around John's arm. It had started bleeding again when John had grabbed Tariq by the throat and attempted to choke him. He ended up settling for a rather forceful punch to the face.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

Chapter 17

xoxoxoxox

.

Nick Parker and Gina Colburn walked out from the back with a grateful Elise between them.

"How'd you guys find us," John asked, wincing at the ministrations to his wound. "They destroyed our transmitters."

"My people had tracking devices on Traynor's car," Camillia piped in. "Once we got the location, your people took over."

"I've gotta tell you, John," Greg said quietly as Lorne snapped cuffs on Tariq and Traynor. "You've got some interesting ways to travel in your job."

John looked at him curiously and then realized that maybe the spots that had been dancing before his eyes a few minutes ago hadn't been from blood loss or pain. Had they been transported here?

"Major Lorne?" he didn't even ask the question as he saw Lorne look sheepishly at him.

"When Mrs. Traynor called Camillia, she made it sound like you and Teyla were in imminent danger. We didn't take the time to worry about protocol and it was easier to take those that had been at the hotel than try and muster anyone new and fill them in on the situation. Colonel Ellis seemed to understand the need for speed."

John laughed then grunted as the wound in his side stretched open. "I guess I should just be happy it was Ellis and not Caldwell. You'd probably all still be debating the necessity of using the transporters with him."

"Yes, Sir," Lorne chuckled alongside him. "You could be right."

"We should probably get you to a hospital, John," Greg commented as he saw the many spots of blood covering his friend's shirt and face.

John sat up and suddenly remembered something. "Wait, the military supplier should be arriving here in approximately a half hour. If we don't get this guy now, we may never have another chance."

Nick grinned at Sheppard's tenacity. "I like the way you think, Colonel Sheppard. Let's do this."

Plans were made for Tariq to be transferred back to the Apollo for now but they wondered if Philip would be more useful here.

"We might be willing to cut you a little deal, Traynor, if you give us a hand apprehending the person who's been supplying you with military weapons for so long," Nick offered the nervous man who hadn't said anything since he had been caught.

But now he looked at Agent Parker and then John and his eyes narrowed. "Colonel? You're military? _That's _who you work for?"

John just nodded. Philip looked strangely at him again. "And he called you Colonel _Sheppard._ So David Sheppard ….?"

John rolled his eyes at that remark. "Yeah, that was a bit _inconvenient_ having my brother show up while I was undercover but luckily he was a good sport about it."

Now Elise perked up from her spot on a few crates over, away from her husband. "Wait! You're Patrick Sheppard's son. That man was worth millions when he died. What the heck are you doing _this_ for?" And she waved her hand around at the others in the room. "Didn't you inherit _anything_ from him?"

"I think I did," John answered casually. "But I told Dave to keep it. I don't really need it."

Elise sank back quietly perhaps pondering why someone would give up so much. John hoped she finally figured out that money didn't buy happiness. He'd known that for a very long time.

Philip finally spoke up and said he would help them. Plans were made and Rodney, Colburn and Parker were swept up to the Apollo with Tariq while Teyla and Elise went back to the office room to wait. The others fine tuned details for when the supplier got there.

In the end it was fairly uneventful. Philip met the man outside and pulled open the large door while he drove his vehicle inside. As he was getting out of the car, John, Greg, Ronon, Lorne and Camillia surrounded him. He had only a few weapons in the car and pretty soon he was giving them everything they needed to convict all of them.

The man wasn't even military. He was a pencil pusher who worked at the base and Rodney actually crowed when everyone was sitting onboard the Apollo after everything was over.

"See, you all underestimate just how much we intellectuals can do. This guy rerouted military weapons and no one even realized they were missing because he changed so many orders and shipping labels and sent thing to places they really shouldn't have been. _Might_ does not always rule, you know."

They all laughed but Ellis interrupted their little gathering and announced, "I hate to break up this little party but Dr. Keller heard that some of her people might have been injured and she's ordering everyone back to Atlantis. And Mr. Woolsey also needs to see all involved so they can be debriefed and sign the appropriate non-disclosure agreements. We're ready to beam you down as soon as you're ready."

John looked around for Teyla who was just strolling in with Elise who looked completely lost. But she had seen Parker and Colburn beamed in to the room she was in and needed debriefing too.

"You tattled to Jennifer, didn't you, Teyla," John accused with a half smile.

"Yes, I did, John," she replied calmly. "You would not listen to me and you are in need of medical care. I do not care how strong and macho you think you are."

The others all laughed again and then Ellis gave the orders to beam John and Teyla into the infirmary and the others into the conference room. Tariq and Philip would be held in the Apollo's brig until the agents could take custody of them. As they'd never been on a space ship before, they were perfectly happy with the situation.

.

On Atlantis, Keller was her typical chastising self as John was stripped and checked and cleaned and bandaged. Teyla asked to be allowed to take a shower and John pulled Keller aside and let her in on what had happened.

"I don't know how much this will affect her. I mean it pretty much freaked me out and I'm a guy. And I know Teyla is incredibly strong but still … just let me know if there's something I should be doing to help her with this."

Jennifer smiled at his caring attitude. "That's really sweet, Colonel. If you just give her love and support I'm sure she'll get over it. But I'll keep you informed if I see that she needs anything more."

"Thanks, Doc. Can I go now?"

Jennifer just rolled her eyes and gave a last check of his bandages and snapped, "Go! But don't be pulling any of those stitches out or I'll sedate you and make you stay in here for a week."

"Deal," John replied and gave Teyla a small kiss as she came out of the bathroom, squeaky clean and shiny from her shower. "If you're up for it, I'm sure Woolsey will want a report from you, too. But I'll tell him that right now Jennifer needs to check you out still and you can talk to him later."

"Thank you, John," Teyla replied and John hated the lost look she gave him as if she was closing herself off from him. He gave her one last kiss then left for the conference room.

Jennifer took her time with Teyla and ran a host of tests since the woman had said she wasn't feeling well. Teyla brushed it off as no sleep the night before and too much rich food, but Jennifer was always the cautious one and wanted to make sure everything was fine.

Teyla reclined on the hospital bed and soon fell asleep. Jennifer didn't have the heart to wake her. Colonel Sheppard radioed shortly after and when told Teyla was sleeping he let her know not to wake her and Woolsey would get her report later.

So Jennifer moved throughout the infirmary, having a little more excitement today than she had for the past two months that they'd been floating around the San Francisco Bay. Not that she wanted Colonel Sheppard or Teyla to be beat up by bad guys often but it gave her something to do.

She glanced through the blood work she had taken from the two and checked to make sure the Colonel hadn't picked up any kind of infection from his injuries, especially the bullet wound, then she looked at Teyla's. She didn't expect to see anything out of the ordinary but as she glanced down the list of results, one thing stood out to her and she gave a tiny smile.

She put the report on her desk then walked back into the infirmary where Teyla was still resting although she now had Torren by her side snuggled against her for a nap. Amelia had brought him in earlier and Teyla had insisted he stay with her.

Teyla glanced up when Jennifer approached the bed and smiled. "I suppose I should go and report to Mr. Woolsey but I am just so tired and my tummy is still not right. I also do not wish to give up holding Torren. I will not lie and say that I was not afraid this morning. There were many moments I wondered if I would see my son again."

Jennifer patted Torrens' sleeping head. "Well, everything's fine now. And both you and Colonel Sheppard have gone through the worst of it. But I did want to discuss with you something I found with your lab results."

Teyla's eyes narrowed with concern but she remained silent waiting for Jennifer to continue.

"You've got an elevated HCG level, Teyla," Jennifer began. "That means … you're pregnant. I think I should say congratulations. I'm assuming it's Colonel Sheppard's after the intimate dancing I saw you two involved in during your time being '_married'_."

Teyla stared at her as if she had two heads. "But we used precautions most of the time."

"It only takes once, Teyla," Jennifer admonished. "You should know that from this little guy."

"But," Teyla sputtered, "We only forgot a few days ago in the pool at the Traynor's. The time before that was a month ago and I have had my cycle since then."

Jennifer's eyebrows rose. "Well according to the levels, I'd estimate you're about a month along. Are you sure you had a full period? Because sometimes a newly pregnant person can have spotting in the first week or so when the embryo implants in the uterus."

"It was shortly after and very light," Teyla mused in remembrance. "It barely lasted a day and I thought that odd however we were in unusual circumstances and I know that has affected my cycle previously."

Jennifer gave a wry smile. "Are you okay with this, Teyla? You and Colonel Sheppard seemed to be a lot closer than ever, even before going on this undercover assignment. He hangs out with you and Torren all the time."

Teyla sat quietly and ran her hand over Torren's head, marveling at how much she loved this child. She wondered if she could love another child as much. But then she knew this child was John's child and no matter what she would love him or her more than ever. But she wondered what John would think.

"I am happy to be carrying John's child, Jennifer," Teyla replied softly. "But I do not know how John will react to this. He is wonderful with Torren and I know he will make an excellent father, of that I have no doubt. But we have just begun to understand our feelings for the other. Please do not say anything to him until after I have had a chance to speak with him."

"That goes without saying, Teyla," Jennifer assured her. "You're my patient and I can't give out any of your medical information without your permission."

"Thank you," Teyla responded then looked at the clock. She knew she had been here for a while and wondered if the others had been returned yet. Knowing Mr. Woolsey and his habit for long winded discussions, she assumed not.

"Jennifer," Teyla asked her friend. "I should go and see the others who were so helpful in rescuing John and I before they leave the city. Do you mind watching Torren until I can get back?"

"That's fine, Teyla. I have a little paperwork to do right now and I can bring it in here while he's sleeping. If he wakes up I can bring him back to your quarters since I'm off duty about now anyway. Go and do what you need to do."

The first thing Teyla did was go back to her quarters and change into some casual clothes. Everything she had bought for the mission was still back at the house. She knew she and John would have to go back and retrieve all they had brought there. But that could wait for another day.

Once changed, she slipped on her radio and connected it to the frequency John was usually on. "Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla."

"_Teyla_," came John's worried voice. "_Did you get some sleep? It's only been a few hours since we got back_."

"I am fine for now, John. I was wondering if our guests were still here."

"_I'm giving them a tour of the city right now. Why don't you join us in the mess hall? I promised them all breakfast since I woke them up so early this morning_."

"I will do that." Teyla broke the connection and headed back to the infirmary and was happy to see that Torren was beginning to wake up from his nap. He usually didn't nap so early but Amelia had woken him and brought him back several hours ago.

He happily climbed into her arms and she sang him a little tune as they walked through the city. It had been some time since she had been here but it was all so familiar to her that she at once felt comforted by the surroundings.

"We are meeting Daddy and some others for breakfast. I hope you will be on your best behavior with them," she told the boy more as a way of keeping him occupied than warning him since he was a very well behaved child on most occasions.

She looked around her for a second then leaned in close and kissed his cheek. "I will tell you a secret, Torren that no one else except Dr. Keller knows. You will have a little brother or sister soon. I am very excited for this and I do hope your Daddy will be equally as happy."

"Dada!" Torren yelled and he kept chanting that until they entered the mess hall. Teyla took a tray and placed several pieces of fruit and a small box of Cheerios on it with a carton of milk for Torren. One of the nearby Marines saw her trying to balance the tray and Torren too and offered to help.

She had him get her a cup of tea and a muffin but knew she would not be able to put much in her stomach for now. Torren could share her breakfast of fruit and the muffin plus his cereal.

"That is all, thank you, Corporal," Teyla smiled then followed him to the outside seating area where he obviously knew John was sitting. It was their usual table after all and even though John disliked being the center of attention she knew that most of the base soldiers were very aware of where he was at all times. He was their boss after all.

John immediately stood and grabbed Torren one handed as Teyla again thanked the soldier for his help. John nodded at him as well and they made room around the two tables that had been pulled together.

"Elise," Teyla addressed the woman who was sitting quietly with the sad look on her face. "I know this has been very hard on you. And these demands and non-disclosures cannot be easy either. But I want to thank you for your bravery today. I knew you had it in you."

"I'm glad you did because I certainly didn't think so. This is still all so overwhelming. I am so sorry for everything that Philip did to you both. When I think about …."

Her voice trailed off and Camillia patted her sympathetically on the back. Elise looked at her now. "And I still can't believe _you're_ an agent too. To think that everyone around me knew what my husband was doing except me. I feel so stupid."

"Look," Greg said without blame. "No one thinks any of this is your fault. You're as much of a victim as anyone. But now you need to figure out what you plan on doing without him. But after what you did today, I think you'll probably be all right."

"I think I'll take the kids and go stay with my mother for a while. She's always been a solid influence in my life and I know she'll give me the support I need until I can figure out what I should do. And if I sell that big house … I _can_ sell the house, can't I? They aren't going to take it away from me are they because of what Philip did?"

She sounded downright panicked and Gina softly assured her, "You paid for that house with money you got from your father's inheritance so it belongs to you and the government can't touch it. That won't be the case with some of your husband's other assets. I suggest you contact a good lawyer, one who _didn't_ have any dealings with him and have him go over everything you had together. From the research we did, I think you'll have more than enough to settle into a comfortable lifestyle, as long as you don't continue living in the extravagant way you did before."

Elise actually had tears in her eyes and thanked everyone for being so kind. "Camillia, you wouldn't consider staying on as my cook would you? I've gotten used to having you around."

Camillia chuckled but John interrupted. "Oh, I don't know, I was hoping we could talk her into joining the Atlantis expedition. We can always use one more _kick ass, take no prisoners_ type of person. What do you say, Camillia?"

Camillia slanted a sly glance at Lorne who actually blushed. "I have to say this place is pretty amazing. I may give it some thought, Colonel Sheppard."

"You got room for all of us?" Greg quipped. "My wife and kids too?"

"Sure," John grinned. "Teyla's got herself a nice suite of rooms and there are even a few two and three bedroom apartments over on the western part of the city. Just let me know, I can set you up."

Greg rolled his eyes. "My wife would kill me if I did that. She likes her three bedroom, two bath, white picket fence life. I don't think she'd be too happy if I signed on to go and kill aliens on other worlds, as interesting as that may seem."

Talk continued as they ate breakfast but then John announced it was time to get everyone back. "Lorne will fly you back to the mainland and we'll have ground transportation to your location. I hope you don't mind if I skip out on this but I really hate to admit I'm not getting any younger and I'm completely beat."

"Try _beat up_," Nick laughed as they looked over his bruised face and strapped up arm.

John just glared at him then led them to the jumper bay. Handshakes were given all around and Teyla made sure to give Elise a big hug. "You will be fine. I know you will. You are a strong woman and this will make you stronger."

"Thank you, Teyla," Elise replied mournfully. "I'm really going to miss you. I loved having you next door and I know Emma will miss Torren too."

Teyla wanted to promise the woman that they would come to visit but she knew Elise needed to get her new life going by herself. And Teyla knew their position here was still tenuous and everyone held out hope that Atlantis would be returned to her home galaxy soon.

As they left the jumper bay and walked back through the city, Amelia offered, "Why don't you let me and Ronon take Torren for now. We had to get up early but at least we got _some_ sleep last night. You both didn't get any."

"And the beating you took probably didn't help either," Ronon piped in.

Teyla hated to admit that she was exhausted even with the few hours she managed to rest in the infirmary. She quickly nodded and gave her son a kiss as they walked off leaving her and John alone in the hallway.

"We should get some rest," John echoed Amelia's sentiment. "I know you got a little earlier but let's face it, last night was pretty intense."

"I agree," Teyla said and hoped John would come with her to her rooms to rest together. But now that they were back in Atlantis she felt unsure of her position with him. Their time under cover seemed a million years ago.

When they got to her door, John pulled her in for an embrace and Teyla relaxed against him. "I'll let you get some sleep, Teyla. Maybe we could meet for dinner if you're up by then."

Teyla looked confused. "Dinner is more than eight hours away, John. I do not think I will be sleeping that long; not if I plan on sleeping tonight as well. We may have had our sleep cycles confused but Torren has not and will need to remain on his regular schedule."

"Okay, well I'm gonna get some shut-eye. How about you call me when you wake up? I'll probably need to do some reports for Woolsey and Landry but I can push those off if I need to."

John touched her arm with his good one carefully avoiding the site where Keller had inserted new transmitters and sewn them back up. He sweetly kissed her forehead and Teyla felt bereft that he was leaving her so soon after all they had just gone through. She needed him by her side and he would not be there.

But as his lips left her head, he whispered, "I love you, Teyla. Call me if you need me."

Teyla watched John walk away and realized he looked extremely fatigued. And she knew he had been keeping himself going for the sake of their visitors but he had endured much physical pain today and his body must be in need of rest. She would not keep him from that.

But as she opened the door to her rooms and stepped inside, she turned back and saw John disappear around the corner. As her door closed, she recalled his words. She took a deep breath and revealed, "I need you, John."

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

Chapter 18

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Hey, Pal, is your Mom still sleeping?"

Teyla heard the softly spoken words and tried to open her eyes from the land of slumber she had finally visited last night. The last few days she had not been sleeping as well since they had returned to Atlantis. She had grown accustomed to John being in bed beside her each night and since he had stayed in his own quarters, her sleep had not been as restful.

She finally unglued her eyelids and gazed through the doorway to where John was removing Torren from his crib. He still had his left arm strapped to his side but managed to lift the child with just his right and settle him on his hip. She saw him walk toward her bedroom and glance inside. When he saw her awake, he gave a big smile.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I hope I didn't wake you up. I would have changed this little guy but that seems to be a two handed job since he's gotten so big."

"I will change him, John," Teyla replied as she threw the covers back and reached for her son. "Thank you for getting him."

"I was just coming to see if you two wanted some breakfast," he said then added casually, "and I wanted to ask you something."

Teyla nodded as she walked back into Torren's room and called over her shoulder, "I will be right back."

John sat on her bed and relaxed against the headboard and the pillows propped there. He watched as Teyla made swift work of cleaning up TJ and then dressing him in a new outfit. He was a little disappointed that she was wearing a very conservative pair of pajamas. Not that he had shared her bed last night or that they could do anything with her in sexy lingerie with TJ right here but he sure did like the sight of her in clinging silk.

He had to admit he missed sleeping with her in his bed at night as he'd gotten used to having her by his side. But he figured after what Tariq had tried, the last thing she would want was to think about having sex with anyone. He thought it would be too much a reminder of what had almost happened. So he had left her to sleep alone so she wouldn't have to deal with him wanting to touch her. And that's what he always wanted to do whenever she was nearby.

Like right now. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her and tell her he loved her again and again. Well, okay maybe the kissing part again and again. He was lousy at the love declaration thing and he readily admitted it. But he hoped soon she would be okay with that.

Teyla came back in and set Torren on the bed around John's feet and then sat next to him as he shifted a bit to allow her room. They had settled back into their pre-undercover routine over the past few days and it had been nice having John be with her and Torren. But she wanted more. She wondered if perhaps John had been disgusted that Tariq had touched her the way he had. Perhaps now she was not worthy to be with him since she had been tainted by the man's soiled touch.

She fretted about what he wished to discuss and ask her. But she knew she would endure whatever it was. She had Torren and now another child. One she had not informed John of yet. She did not know if it would make a difference in how he felt about her.

"So, Teyla," John started as Torren climbed into his lap and pulled out his dog tags to play with. "I was wondering … I um, talked to my brother and since Keller has me off active duty for a while I was thinking I might go and pay him a visit. I already spoke with Woolsey and he gave me a week. Dave is sending his private plane to pick me up in San Francisco this afternoon."

Teyla threw him a curious look. "And what did you wish to ask me, John? Do you need me to do something for you while you are away?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping, um … that maybe you and Torren could … uh come with me."

Teyla's smile grew big and was infectious and John smiled as well. "You wish us to accompany you? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, very sure, Teyla," John answered and lifted his hand to grasp hers. "I know we just spent the last five weeks together but I guess I got a little too used to it. And I want it some more. So will you? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. But I'd love it if you did."

Teyla nodded vigorously and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. She wondered if now would be a good time to tell him about the baby. It seemed he did still want her in his life and he had a right to know.

But John shuffled to the edge of the bed and started to get up before Teyla could say anything. "Okay, I'm gonna take TJ to get some breakfast. Why don't I bring you back a muffin and tea, since that's mostly what you've been eating lately, and you can start packing? Is that okay, because I really want to get going soon?"

Teyla sighed knowing she could tell John perhaps on the plane ride there. So she nodded and said, "That is fine, John, thank you. I will be ready when you get back. Take your time as I am not very hungry at the moment."

John lifted Torren one handed again to sit on his hip and leaned down to give Teyla a sweet little kiss. "Thanks, Teyla, I really am glad you're coming with me. Dave and Julia were hoping you'd come and so was I. Be back soon."

Teyla watched as John left with her son and stood thinking for a few minutes. Perhaps things would be fine if John wanted her by his side while visiting his brother. She hoped in time he would forget about what had been done to her and be able to become intimate with her again.

But for now she had packing to do. She pulled out her traveling bag and began going through drawers, thankful that she had been able to keep much of the clothes she had been wearing during their mission. There were a few things that she knew had intensified John's desire for her. She planned to make sure those were in her bag.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"He is finally asleep," Teyla reported to John as she covered her son with a small throw blanket. "He was so excited to come on this plane but he cannot stay awake indefinitely. I think he should be asleep for some time."

John smiled as he led Teyla to the upholstered benches on the other side of the plane and pulled her into his one good arm. Teyla rested her back against his chest and sighed at the feel of his arm around her and his lips that she could feel pressing to her hair.

"I really missed having you next to me at night, Teyla," John told her gruffly then cleared his throat. "I have to confess I haven't slept as well without you there."

Teyla tipped her head up and gazed at him fondly. "I too have been restless in my sleep without you near me. What should we do about this situation?"

John sat up straighter and removed his hand from around her. She felt bereft but noticed he was digging in his pocket for something. She shifted away from him to allow him better access and gazed at him curiously.

"Well, I actually had something in mind that would be a definite solution," John said as he pulled a small box from his pocket. "I just needed to get the right equipment before I proceeded."

He held the box in his hands and paused as if trying to work up courage for what he wanted to say. Teyla sat patiently. She knew John would eventually get around to it. She just needed to give him time. She hoped he would get his nerve before Torren woke up and they needed to see to him. But that was hours away although John was not known for being quick at emotional things.

Teyla placed her hand on his arm to encourage him and he seemed to come out of his stupor. He smiled at her and said, "I had Dave send this along with the plane so I could do this right."

He opened the box and Teyla saw a dainty ring with some scattered clear stones along the top and one slightly larger one in the middle. She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head in question.

John took the hint. "This was my mother's and I thought maybe I could give it to you."

"It is lovely, John," Teyla replied. "Is there a reason for such a gift?"

John then realized Teyla didn't know what this meant. "It's an engagement ring. Dave never used it because he thought it was too small. You see my Dad was just starting up his company when he got married and this was all he could afford. I didn't use it with Nancy because … I don't really know why … maybe I knew deep inside she wasn't the one. But my Dad loved her so much, I figured she must be."

John rolled his eyes. "Guess I was wrong. But if I'm gonna do this right I suppose I should …" and John got down on the floor on one knee and held the ring box out to Teyla.

"Teyla Emmagen, I love you so very much. Would you consent to be my wife … for real this time?"

Teyla heard the words but it took a few seconds for them to sink in and for her to realize John wanted to marry her. Then she saw that he was kneeling with a very anxious look on his face waiting for her answer. She felt a slight moisture cover her eyes and knew she was already starting with the pregnancy hormones kicking in. She recalled how strong they had been at times with Torren.

She nodded vigorously, not really trusting her voice for now. But she knew John expected a real answer. "Yes, John, I would be honored to be your wife. For real or pretend or any other way. But real is better."

"Yeah," John nodded with her. "Real is better."

Teyla tilted her head. "Is this symbolic of something, John, this kneeling before me?"

John looked confused and said, "It's tradition. Not sure what it actually means. Maybe it's the man's way of begging the woman to marry him."

Teyla leaned down so her face was a breath away from his. "You do not need to beg me for anything, John. I will happily marry you and become your wife."

John lifted the ring from the box and said, "This might not fit since it was my Mom's but we can have it sized so it does."

He held her hand and slid the ring onto her third finger and Teyla grinned when the fit was perfect.

"If that's not a sign that we belong together I don't know what is." John reached up and drew her head down again for a kiss as he said, "Just to seal the deal."

Teyla pulled John so he was sitting next to her again and asked, "Do you think perhaps we could do better than that?"

"Are you ready for that, Teyla?" John questioned cautiously. "I wasn't sure when you'd be ready to … well you know … again after Tariq…."

"Is that why you have not come near me the last few days?" Teyla said her tone almost hurt. "I thought perhaps you could not bear the thought of touching me where _he_ did."

"What!" John cried then lowered his voice as Teyla glanced to the bench across the cabin to see that Torren was still sleeping peacefully, his thumb hanging from his mouth. "How could you think that? I just thought … never mind what I thought, Teyla, I want nothing more than to touch you. I was just giving you time. I thought that's what you would want."

"Apparently we both had misconceptions," Teyla replied and leaned forward again. "Now that we know perhaps we could remedy the situation."

John's eyes lit up and his smile turned into a smirk. "I like your thinking. You did say that TJ would sleep for a while right? And we still have almost two hours before the plane even gets close to landing. I say we take advantage of that time."

Teyla pressed herself against John and ran her lips across his cheek. "I agree."

"The first thing I need to do is get rid of this sling," John said and started to slide the piece of fabric over his head. Teyla assisted him but looked concerned.

"Are you sure you are well enough to do this?"

John glared at her playfully. "My arm's got a hole in it, sweetie, everything else works just fine. I guarantee it."

But as his mouth touched hers and their tongues came out to play, John pulled away and muttered, "Crap!"

"What is wrong?" Teyla asked concern in her voice. "Is your arm too painful?"

"No, but certain parts of me are gonna be soon. I didn't pack any protection."

Teyla let out a soft chuckle. She ghosted her lips across his cheek again to his ear and whispered, "You do not need it."

"You want to take that chance, Teyla?" John asked skeptically.

Teyla sat back and sighed. "Would it be so wrong to have a child with me?"

John pulled her close again and contradicted, "No, that's not what I meant. I can't think of anything nicer than having you carrying my child. I probably shouldn't tell you how often I pretended you _were_ when you were pregnant with TJ. I wanted him to be _mine_ so badly. But we aren't even married yet. Maybe we should wait until we are."

"But what if I already were?" Teyla posed the question.

John shrugged. "We'd … wait, you can't be. I mean you _could_ be, we did get carried away at the pool party the other day but you couldn't possible know already. Even _**I**_ know that much. You aren't, are you?"

Teyla gave a small nod. "Jennifer said I mistook some spotting for my cycle and she says I am about a month along."

Teyla waited while John processed what she had just told him. Within a few seconds his eyes lit up and brightened and a huge grin split his face.

"You're really pregnant? I'm gonna be … a Dad?"

Teyla glanced at the small boy sleeping peacefully across the way then looked back at John. "I already think of you as a Dad to Torren but yes, this child was conceived from both of our love for the other. You seem … pleased."

John sucked in a big breath of air and still seemed dazed but also excited. Teyla's heart sang at this thought. Her fears had no reason to stay with her any more. She reached for John's good hand and placed it on her stomach.

"It is still early and I have not known long but I have already felt such great love for this child, especially knowing it is you who planted your seed inside me."

John rolled his eyes at her wording. "You make me sound like a farmer."

"If you are a farmer, then perhaps you can cultivate this growing need inside me," Teyla teased him and John was more than happy to comply.

He pulled her into his lap and began to kiss her lips and touch her curves and her hands roamed to begin the process of unbuttoning his shirt. He only groaned slightly when she helped him shrug out of it. Then he slid his hands under her snug top and lifted. Teyla was more than happy to raise her arms and slide the top from her form. John was more than happy that she did.

She now sat astride him, her breasts exposed for his perusal. John didn't waste any time. He reached out with his good hand while his other one rested on her bare back.

"You are so amazingly gorgeous, Teyla," John rasped as he stroked and caressed her rounded globe then taunted her nipple until it stood erect and proud. "I could just sit and stare at you all day."

Teyla threw him a sassy look. "If you did that I believe the pilot might be a bit surprised when he lands the plane and we are still sitting here."

John cocked his head and grinned. "So does that mean you want me to hurry up?"

"Hurry, no, I do not wish you to hurry. I believe we still have several hours until we land. But it is possible Torren will wake before that though I do think the movement of the plane will keep him asleep for a while yet. But staring will not help with that growing desire I spoke of."

"Maybe this will help," John suggested and lowered his mouth to her breast to lavish it with kisses then flick her peak with his tongue.

"Yes," Teyla moaned shakily. "That is definitely helping."

John continued to mold one breast while licking and sucking the other and Teyla soon was twisting in his lap and he could feel his own desire growing strong, literally.

Teyla must have felt it too because she stopped playing with the hair on John's chest to trail her fingers down and unbuckle his belt. When she started on the zipper and allowed her fingers to slip inside, John choked out a low moan and stopped what he was doing.

Teyla took that opportunity to slip off his lap and kneel between his knees, trailing wet kisses down his chest. She reached his waist band and began to tug. John lifted his hips and joined in her effort and soon his pants were on the floor near their shirts.

Teyla remained where she was and ran her hands down his chest again to grasp his arousal and stroke it firmly. John shuddered and allowed his head to drop onto the back of the seat cushion as Teyla took him in her mouth. Her tongue snuck out and licked along his tip and John's breathing grew raspy and deep. When she drew him deep inside and began to suck, John thought he would lose it right there.

"God, Teyla!" he groaned as his hand pressed into her hair to run his fingers through it. He allowed her to keep going for a while longer then finally pulled her up and said, "I'm not gonna last much longer that way, sweetie. I want you to enjoy this with me."

Teyla stood up and cast him another saucy look as she suggested, "Should I then rid myself of this garment? It would most likely be in the way, would it not?"

Her fingers had been sliding in the waistband of her capris when she asked the question. John's face showed his incredulity. He simply nodded. He wasn't sure any words would actually come out at the moment.

Teyla slowly unsnapped and unzipped her snug pants then she wiggled her hips as she began peeling them unhurriedly down her thighs. John watched as inch by gorgeous inch of Teyla's skin was exposed and soon she stood before him in nothing at all. The shuddering sigh that escaped from his lips let Teyla know how much power she had over him. She had to admit she liked it.

"Is this acceptable to you, John?" Teyla asked as she ran her hands over her breasts and then her stomach and then down to her hips and thighs.

"God, what you do to me, Teyla," John choked out as he reached for her.

She went willingly and resumed her place on his lap but this time she could feel his strength pushing at her core and she twisted her hips to allow it to rest near her opening. She lowered her head and devoured John's mouth with hers and thrust her tongue inside as her hips wiggled some more teasing John's throbbing tip.

John's arms crushed her to his chest and he thrust up and into her more fully and Teyla gave a cry of pleasure as she felt him inside her. Her mouth teased and played with his yet again as she adjusted her legs so he could fill her completely.

Teyla's breathing had grown harsh and she breathed out, "This sensation of you inside me fills me with a feeling that is quite intense." She looked at him playfully as she added, "I could sit here all day like this."

John chuckled at his words being thrown back at him. "We'd definitely be giving the pilot an eyeful. But if that's what you want …"

Teyla punished him by raising herself up and moving her hips around in circles teasing the head of his arousal with her moist opening. John clenched his teeth and glared at her but allowed her this action as he knew it pleased her. But after a few minutes of this torture he grabbed her hips and thrust into her fully.

Teyla joined in with gyrating hips and soon they were engaged in a rhythm filled with moans and whimpers and heavy breathing. Hands caressed and roamed and lips and tongues met and battled for control. John allowed Teyla to go over first then pushed her on her back and plunged deeper and faster than before. He covered Teyla's lip as they cried in gratification then released himself to the sweet ecstasy of his own completion.

Teyla lay under him replete and drowsy and John lifted himself on his elbows to gaze lovingly at her very satisfied features. A brazen smile played on her lips as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Do you think the pilot heard us?"

John laughed softly in her ear. "If I hadn't kissed you at the end I think they would have heard us back in San Francisco. You know when we get back to Atlantis I might have to see about getting some sound proofing for our quarters."

Teyla glared at him then got a thoughtful expression on her face and asked, "Where will we live, John, once we are married?"

Now it was John's turn to look thoughtful. He'd given some thought to getting married but he hadn't known there would be a baby thrown into the game plan so early on.

"Well, for now how about I move in with you. You've at least got a suite of rooms. I've just got the one and I don't think you and Torren would fit too well in there, not to mention I only have a single bed. But when we get back I'll have to go through the data base and see what I can find. I know we ran across some two and even three bedroom places not too long ago. They weren't near the center of the city but honestly, if you're gonna make that much noise every time we make love … we'll need some place further away."

"John!" Teyla blushed but she knew John loved that he could get her so worked up that she lost control. She would not complain about it either.

After a few more minutes of snuggling and pressing soft kisses to each other's skin, John lifted himself and pouted. "As much as I love having your naked body against mine, it's probably better if we get dressed. At Dave's I think we may be able to spend a lot more time with that naked body thing."

Teyla sighed dramatically but rose and began to pull her clothes back on. "If you insist, John. I am looking _forward_ to that naked body thing you spoke of. I will admit to enjoying it quite extensively over the past month and I do not think I will grow tired of it any time soon."

John shrugged into his own clothes and chuckled at what Teyla had said. But he couldn't disagree. He loved Teyla so much and he knew no matter what, he'd never grow tired of her, ever.

.

xoxoxoxox

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

Chapter 19

xoxoxoxox

.

"John?" Dave squawked when he saw all the bruises on his brother's face along with the strapped arm. They had just gotten off the plane and Dave, Julia and Patrick were waiting for them at the airport.

"Uncle John, what happened?" Patrick cried as he ran up to the uncle he hadn't seen since his grandfather's funeral over a year ago.

John reached down and ruffle the boy's hair as he answered cryptically, "I had a little accident, Patrick. Don't worry, though, I'm fine."

Julia didn't look appeased though as she gave Teyla a hug and studied her face, noticing the make-up that covered some of Teyla's discoloration. "You'll have to tell us more about this … accident … a little later. For now I'm just glad you're all here. And happy your assignment is over."

Dave grabbed Torren's car seat while John grabbed one of the bags and Julia took another. Teyla held Torren and his diaper bag. The adults made sure to keep the conversation trivial as they drove to the house but once inside with Patrick entertaining TJ on the floor with some of his toys, Dave moved in for more information.

"So did you two duke it out with each other?" Dave quipped gazing at John's split lip and colorful bruises.

John just chuckled but his eyes grew dark as he thought of Tariq hitting Teyla. And doing other things to her.

Dave saw John's mood change and asked, "Did Traynor do that?"

"The face mostly, yeah," John replied then looked at his arm. "But this was compliments of … an associate of his. Teyla's too. The arm was compliments of a bullet."

"You were shot?" Dave gulped and looked around to make sure the kids were occupied across the room. "Forget it. I'm not going to say anything. It's your life. I'm just glad you made it out okay and you came to visit."

"Is there anything you want to do while you're here, John?" Julia asked as she and Teyla joined the men after making sure the boys had appropriate toys for Torren. "I noticed Teyla's new piece of jewelry. So everything went okay there, too. I did a little cheer when David told me you had asked for it to be brought along with the plane."

Teyla lifted her hand and gazed at the gold ring. John took hold of it and smiled at her. "Yeah, everything went just fine. I didn't even have to twist her arm or anything. I don't know if she quite knows what she's getting herself in for."

Teyla grinned at John. "I am well aware of your faults, John Sheppard. And despite them, I still love you. I believe you still love me despite mine."

John slung his arm over Teyla's shoulder and squeezed. "Yeah, but you don't actually have any faults, Teyla. Or at least not nearly as many as I have."

Julia chuckled and said, "Oh, I love a man who's humble. Grab him now."

"Actually," John began, "There is something you could do for me, for us. I haven't really discussed it with Teyla yet but I was hoping maybe we could get married this week while we're here and you two could help set it up. Something small here at the ranch house."

"This week?" Dave queried. "So soon. What'd you knock her up?" He laughed at his little joke but then saw the sheepish grin on John's face and realized what he'd said.

Julia noticed too and leaned in close to tug on Teyla's arm. "Are you? Expecting a baby?"

John held Teyla closer and smirked. "Yeah, wasn't really planned obviously but I have to say I'm pretty excited about it. Course I've had practice with TJ so I'm an old pro now."

Dave stuck his hand out and shook John's. "Congratulations baby brother. And I think we can help you put a little something together. Julia's amazing at that sort of thing."

Julia sent him a look but then beamed as she nodded. "I'll be happy to help you. The first thing we need is to get you a dress. I know this cute little boutique that has these vintage dresses that you would love. We should go there tomorrow."

Julia led Teyla away toward the computer in the corner to bring up some websites and they started talking about flowers and food and decorations.

"Didn't I say something _small_?" John asked Dave as the women chattered away.

Dave smiled. "Yes, you did but then you also asked Julia to help. I don't think the woman knows how to do small. But to get down to the legal points of this, we'll need a marriage certificate and someone to officiate. I can probably get Father Dumais to marry you, we see him every week at mass. But do you have papers for Teyla? You said she wasn't from this country."

John thought about it for a minute then nodded. "I'll have to make a few phone calls but there are a couple of people who owe me favors. They can probably push things through."

In the end he called Sam Carter and asked for her assistance. He knew she was a bit of a romantic at heart and even knew she'd probably keep it under wraps until they got back to Atlantis. He didn't even want to think what Woolsey would say when he and Teyla showed up again married.

And he knew Rodney and Ronon would probably be pissed but Teyla was expecting his child and he didn't want any more time to pass before they were legally married. Atlantis was a hotbed of gossip as it was and with so much downtime on Earth, the gossip was stronger than ever. They'd just have to forgive them, although he wasn't naming the baby after either one of them.

By the end of the week everything was set and John stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie. They hadn't gone for tuxedos but he was wearing a nicely cut black suit for the occasion. He knew Teyla had gotten a fancy dress and he didn't want her showing him up too much.

"John, a few of your guests are here," Dave informed him as he stuck his head inside the room.

John looked up confused. "My guests? I thought this was just us; you, Julia, Patrick, me and Teyla?"

"Apparently a few other people decided to gate crash," Dave quipped. "Come on out."

John took a few steps out of the room he and Teyla had been staying in for the past week; the room where they had shown each other exactly how they felt over and over again. And he had even been proud that he had thrown out the L word a few times. But last night she had slept in another of the upstairs bedrooms because Julia had insisted he not see the bride before the wedding. John had just rolled his eyes and allowed her to go and been lonely all night without her next to him. He'd gotten far too used to it.

Now he strolled into the family room to find Ronon, Rodney, Lorne, Carter and even O'Neill standing there, all in their Sunday best. Well, Ronon was in good Earth clothes. John didn't imagine he owned any Sunday best.

"What …?" John asked bewildered. He looked accusingly at Carter and babbled, "How …?"

"Sorry, John," Sam apologized. "But I needed to get Jack's signature on some of the papers for Teyla's identification and he thought he'd love to come to a wedding. Then we thought if we were coming, we'd better invite these guys or all hell would break loose."

"Yeah, I can't believe you were gonna get married and not invite us or even tell us until after," McKay griped. "Seriously, how long have we been working together?"

Ronon just stood there with a twisted smirk on his face. "Some reason you were in such a hurry, Sheppard?"

John just sighed. The jig was up. These guys knew him too well. "First, we figured if we didn't tell anyone and just did it, no one could tell us we couldn't get married due to regulations. And I was hoping Carter here would keep things private and not say anything until it was over. Obviously that didn't happen. And I didn't want any of you to get in trouble for knowing what we were doing.""

"If you're worried about Landry or Woolsey, don't be," O'Neill piped in. "Teyla's not even from this … country," he looked around like he had almost forgotten Dave Sheppard was in the room. He had obviously been going to say _planet _or _galaxy_. "And she's not in our military. It'll be fine."

John looked relieved but then looked sheepish again. "And I thought we should do it now rather than later because … Teyla's pregnant. But we don't need that spread around just yet if you don't mind."

Ronon just laughed and John wondered if he had already known, or at least suspected. The man seemed to always be aware of things going on that John never had a clue about. Maybe it was from so many years on the run having to observe every little sound and sight.

Lorne was the first to step forward and stick out his hand. "Congratulations, Sir. I think we all know you'll be a fantastic Dad. You're great with Torren right now and he's not even yours. I'm happy for you and Teyla, too."

"You're just happy because you're going to win a ton of money in the betting pool when Sheppard shows up married to Teyla," McKay whined. "Don't think I didn't hear Chuck talking about the latest odds."

John's eyebrows knit together. "Chuck's taking odd on my relationship with Teyla? When did this start?"

"Years ago," Ronon grunted with satisfaction. "After the little … problems we had with Phoebus and Thalen. He was one of the ones who saw the tape of you and what you said."

John remembered back to that time though he knew he'd rather forget it. But he also wondered now why he didn't make a move on Teyla back then. It would have been the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. But he'd never been known for his finesse with women.

"Great!" John snorted. "So no one will be really surprised when we come back, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sure there will be a few people who haven't noticed the attraction between you two," Lorne supplied. "Like McKay here. He was a little surprised by how eagerly you two did the whole marriage things while undercover."

"It's just because I mind my own business," Rodney defended himself and the others all laughed.

Julia then bustled into the room and announced, "Okay, are we all ready to go? Teyla's all set."

John quickly introduced her to the crew assembled and Ronon offered to take Torren during the ceremony. Julia gladly accepted as she was the Maid of Honor and Dave was the Best Man and knew it would be hard to hold the wiggling child while they did their jobs. They all went outside to the flower draped gazebo behind the pool and John took his place in between the priest and Dave. The others stood a few feet away making sure to create an aisle for Teyla to walk down. Julia had insisted on a photographer and she inconspicuously snapped pictures of the people and surroundings.

Soon music piped from speakers placed outside and Julia began slowly walking down toward the gazebo. Her dress was pale lilac with tiny straps and covered in lace to swirl around her knees. Her matching sandals continued to walk closer and when she was almost on them John looked up and saw Teyla standing near the house.

He hadn't even noticed that O'Neill had not come down with them for now he was standing next to Teyla extending his arm for her to take. John guessed it was fitting that O'Neill give Teyla away to him. It was his fateful flight with the man that had revealed his Ancient gene thrusting him into a strange world of aliens and Stargates. And O'Neill was the one who had convinced him to go on the expedition that had finally brought him to Teyla.

Teyla's face was radiant and John could barely breathe. The love he had inside his heart for this woman had been so strong for so long and he was still having a hard time believing that she would be legally bound to him in just a few minutes. He honestly had never thought he'd get married again. His time with Nancy, while pleasant for him, had been lonely and distant for her. He didn't think he could ever give someone what they needed but with Teyla he knew he'd never stop trying to be _everything_ she needed.

Her silky hair was pulled up in curls on her head while wisps dangled around her face and neck and floated gently in the soft breeze. Her dress was a pale peach and created almost solely of lace. It had small cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline and it caressed her curves as it slid down to her dainty ankles. John chuckled as he saw that she was barefoot. He knew that was her doing. She hated wearing shoes if she didn't have to. And he knew she loved the feel of the manicured lawn on her feet. She had spent much time this past week just walking through it. God, he loved her!

As she approached his smile grew and they both laughed when Torren yelled out, "Mama, Dada!"

They waved to the little boy then turned to face the priest who began his litany. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

John let the words flow over him as he glanced down at his hands clasped with Teyla's. She seemed to sense his gaze and turned her radiant smile up to his. He squeezed her hand and she returned the pressure assuring him of her feelings too.

He knew that they'd face more hard times whether they be in battle with the Wraith, other aliens species or even each other. They were both too stubborn to have life be peaceful between them always. But he knew they also respected each other and cared too deeply to allow disagreements to come between them. It had taken him too long to get to this place with her. He'd do everything in his power to keep her right by his side, always and forever.

John looked up again as the priest declared them husband and wife. He'd been waiting for the next part all morning.

"John, you may now kiss your bride."

"With pleasure," John crowed and lowered his head to Teyla's waiting lips. Teyla's arms reached around him and John tried not to flinch as his arm twinged when he moved it around her. It was worth the pain.

After far too short a time, John lifted his head and pressed one last kiss to her forehead.

The priest stared at the few assembled and announced, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, _Mr. and Mrs. John Sheppard_."

.

.

_ *** I want to thank my son Chris and youngest daughter Emily for helping me out with a few plot points. They managed to solve a few problems for me and make the story better. And for being so supportive of their mother's obsession ***_


End file.
